The Linen door
by Angelina Michelle
Summary: .!Em Hiatus!
1. Aviso

**  
Aviso sobre a Fanfic The Linen Door, editado em 5 de Setembro, ás 19:00.**

A Fanfic The Linen Door inicialmente era um grande projeto.  
Uma fanfic que eu, talvez um pouco tolamente, talvez com a empolgação de uma criança que vê algo num futuro certo, acreditava que fosse uma fanfic pra valer mesmo, que eu estaria pondo em prática algo... Que nem sabia bem o que era.  
Por que escrevo por hobby, e acho que terminarei minha vida escrevendo um livro por hobby e nada mais.  
É uma fanfic que gosto muito, e que tinha mil planos pela frente. Um caderno rascunhado, um Draco sacana, uma Gina meiga, um mundo de filosofia e morte. Oh sim, eu gosto, e gosto.  
Mas... Pois bem.  
Por que ela não vem mais sendo atualizada?  
Talvez eu diria tolamente – É o tempo!  
Mas tempo existe e sobrevive aqui. Eu tenho tantos momentos de ócio às vezes!  
The Linen Door sempre foi uma criancinha planejada.  
Ela era uma fanfic que eu queria fazer e concluí-la com todas as minhas forças. Mas algo faltou infelizmente.  
Eu passei por uma fase ruim, inicialmente.  
Os problemas me afetaram mais do que eu poderia imaginar. E todas as minhas fanfics são reflexos meus. Eu acredito que temos algo que passamos para o papel, conforme a conduta do Escritor.  
Oh, meu deus, o que é?  
Não sei! Veja só, eu também não sei e vou explicando... rs.  
Mas é, é sim. Atualmente estou com várias preocupações, desnorteada pelo meu teatro, pelo meu futuro, pela minha vida. A correnteza das coisas, meio que somadas, meio que multiplicadas me fizeram perder o interesse na Fanfic. E em fanfics também, por vezes.  
E ela era um xodó.  
Eu ganhei 4 awards com esta fanfic (Melhor action, Melhor Geral, Melhor Autor do Ano (Isto em 2005) e Melhor Fanfic em andamento), alguns destaques aqui, alguns e-mails maravilhosos acolá. The Linen door é uma fanfic trabalhosa mas que me deu muitos frutos, muitos aprendizados.  
Mas infelizmente, algo bateu aqui dentro e ver as views desta Fanfic crescer sabendo que não vou poder atualizá-la logo é algo chamado crueldade.  
Então, aviso aqui – Está fanfic esta em Hiatus. Quando volta? Não sei. Mas eu quero voltar pra terminá-la ainda este ano. De leitora para leitora de escritora para escritor.  
Continuarei escrevendo?  
Escrevo sim, continuo, nos momentos de ócio. O que faltou na The Linen Door foi uma combinação de tempo e gênios. Eu não estou no melhor momento para fazer seu capítulo. Sei de tudo sobre ela, sei que vive, quem morre, quem fica junto, quem se separa, mas isto não é o bastante... Me falta algo. Falta a inspiração, veja só! E é por justamente está que entrarei em Hiatus. É uma palavra feia, é claro, que não gosto de utilizá-la. Mas é a melhor solução por enquanto.  
Para os que acompanharam estes últimos capítulos, peço que me perdoem. E que tenham paciência assim como estou tentando ter.

**Bjus.  
Angie.**


	2. I Rua Kimberley

_**Nota da Autora: **Não se deixem enganar: Essa Fanfic não é somente Comédia Romântica, ela irá rumar mais para o gênero "Geral" e entre outros, como "Romance policial". Agradeço fortemente quem estiver lendo. Mesmo, mesmo. _

**--------------------------------  
: Rua Kimberley :..  
_"Capítulo I"  
_--------------------------------**

**Sábado - _Monótono. Tediante.  
"Começo de Tarde..." _**

Creio estar num momento delicado de minha personalidade.

Nem sempre seremos o que sempre somos, ou o que achamos ser, quando tudo não é e simplesmente foi. Então eu simplesmente digo:

É estranho no mínimo morar no número 14, Rua Kimberley. Mamãe não gosta muito desse número pois é posterior ao treze, número de morte. Aquele mesmo que Sibila esfregava em nossas queridas caras.

A questão é que o N°12 é uma padaria onde se vendem pães feitos tijolos daqueles que se taca na cabeça de um, vai direto pro St. Mungus.

O que seria útil se tivesse alguém indesejável na portaria do prédio.

E convenhamos, do jeito que mamãe estava contrariada quando saí de casa, ela implicaria até com a cor da porta.

É esquisito também, de alguma forma, morar com a Luna.

Quero dizer, para quê iríamos querer uma casa enorme como mera formalidade inglesa para habitá-la com duas pessoas somente?

Não que a Luna seje uma pessoa chata. De modo algum quis dizer isso.

Ela só é um pouco diferente, confesso.

Como ter um jeito amalucado nas situações mais sérias. Como quando Padma anunciou que estava de compromisso com um tal Brian e ela disse que os cavalos alados iriam entrar pelas janelas á qualquer momento. Não sei dizer bem ao certo, mas acho que ela não gostou muito disso...

Mas aqui no pequeníssimo condomínio em que estamos a quase dois meses, não há muitas pessoas para acharem Luna estranha.

O pequeno prédio antigo é anexado a uma grande loja de Souvenires do lado direito, e na sua frente, na outra calçada, há das mais variadas lojas.

Morar não muito longe de Hogsmeade tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, logicamente.

As ruas de pedra lascada e lojas com um pouco de mármore trabalhado se enchem de pessoas com capas nos finais de semana.

Não incomoda muito por quê a parede de pedra não deixa passar muito som. Acho que os outros inquilinos (Quatro, contando com o porteiro, no térreo) também não implicam. Os Rices escutam musica clássica alta e a Srta. Andrew acorda as quatro da manha, que é o horário que estou indo dormir.

Mas eu não sei por que estou pensando nisso. É sempre assim na hora de elaborar uma carta?

"_Olha Mãe, nenhum gigante com um porrete na mão veio me matar e nenhum grupo de diabretes confundiu nosso apartamento com uma toca. Estou viva e o apartamento está inteiro. Beijos carinhosos de sua filha, Gina."_

Ah sim. Se eu quisesse uma vida curta, eu mandaria essa carta desse jeito. Tenho certeza que ela bateria o pé aqui na porta se lesse uma coisa dessas.

Ás vezes é mais fácil perguntar por que não poderia ser uma filha direita.

E é melhor eu começar com isso logo. Luna saiu e é mais fácil pensar com o apartamento vazio.

"_Querida Mamãe"_

Não. Acho melhor só por _"Mãe"._ Fica melhor.

"_Tudo bem com todos vocês N'a Toca? Espero realmente que a resposta seja positiva._

_Aqui pelo menos, está tudo bem..."_

Ótimo. Odeio quando chega essa parte da carta. Eu sempre tenho que falar as novas por aqui e convenhamos que _"Mãe, eu consegui fazer um ensopado sem queimar as verduras" _ou_ "Estou parando de dormir de madrugada" _sejam coisas que ela não gostaria muito de ler.

É que quando você tem que dirigir uma casa sozinha, ou em dupla, como é o caso, as coisas são bem mais difíceis. Você sabe o que tem na conserva? Brócolis, umas duas caixas de leite e algumas torradas.

Me digam francamente: Isso é normal?

O.k. Continuando...

"_Luna esteve vendo algumas matérias interessantes para 'O Pasquim' e o casal Rice colaborou com uma matéria inédita..."._

É... Se eu não completar _"...Sobre aparições de seres de glóbulos brancos" _vai ser uma boa coisa.

Ouvi um ruído esquisito de trituração, coisa fina batendo com um _"toc toc"_ leve.

Olhei para a janela. A cortina com luas de tons azuis esvoaçava levemente por causa da pequena corrente de ar da janela aberta.

Era um mínimo de vidro que estava corrido e do lado de fora havia uma pequena coruja parda de olhos âmbar que insistia em entrar, batendo com o bico de leve no vidro.

Bem, menos mal. Quase todas as corujas que tive, em vez de testar com o bico se tinha o vidro, metiam a cara nele, acabando por ter sempre que fazer uma poção estimulante antes de voarem novamente.

Abri a janela fazendo com que o pobre ser, que era a coruja da Luna, entrasse.

Ela pousou não muito longe da janela tomando pequenos sorvinhos de água enquanto lançava um olhar sério para mim.

Empurrei os diversos pergaminhos e tinteiros que estavam jogados sobre a cama. Sim, eles estavam todos jogados mesmo, um caos total. Aqui no apartamento são dois quartos, então cada qual pode até explodir a própria cama, que ninguém ligaria. E mesmo por que eu não faria isso, não teria aonde dormir depois, por exemplo.

Continuando, eu tinha afastado todas aquelas coisas da colcha branca para perceber que era um bilhete pequeno de Luna, ela que saíra bem cedinho, hoje de manha...

---------------------

"_Gina, acho que vou dormir na casa do meu Pai hoje.  
Não se preocupe se eu não voltar.  
Papai teve alguns problemas com o Pasquim e está sendo meio difícil desfazê-los..."_

_**Até Mais,  
Luna**_

----------

Normal. Isso já tinha virado algo normal.

Luna tinha uma grande diferença em relação á mim. Ela tinha um trabalho, algo para se ocupar. Até agora eu não tinha conseguido nada, nem no Ministério e embora o trabalho dela se consistisse em ajudar seu Pai nos negócios do Pasquim, ainda sim era algo.

E era um pouco desconfortável depender financeiramente.

Não que meus Pais negassem, mas receber uma mesada pra morar fora não era bem minha idéia de recém-formada de Hogwarts.

Levantei calçando os chinelos e por alguns segundos em que meus pés levavam-me a cozinha, eu pensava que talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade de ir ao Ministério falar com Mione.

Pelo que eu soube e pelo que eu ouvi de Rony, parece que os dois pombinhos estariam se casando em breve. Então seria realmente uma oportunidade boa aproveitar enquanto Luna não estaria em casa, pois sabia que ela gostou de Rony durante seus anos escolares.

Seria meio desagradável falar o que eu iria fazer e com o que.

Olhei para o relógio de pulso. Já passará razoavelmente do horário de almoço.

Normalmente, nos horários de almoço, as pessoas fazem almoço e foi mais ou menos isso o que eu fiz.

Ta certo que não saiu exatamente como eu planejei, pois na hora de cozinhar algo eu quase fiz a casa pegar fogo, como quando os brócolis fumegaram em vez da boca embaixo. Resolvi que comeria algo na padaria ao lado, pois seria bem mais seguro.

O dia tinha uma pequena nebulosidade do lado de fora. Peguei uma capa no armarinho, e dei uma olhada no espelho antes de sair.

Até que estava tudo "Normal". Tava com uma saia preta simples e meus cabelos não estavam bagunçados.

Desci e quando terminei de passar pela portinhola do grande saguão, entrei na padaria.

Lanchei alguma coisa com queijo de nome estranho. Lembro-me que só soube me aproximar do balcão e apontar qualquer coisa na caderneta. Sei que tinha queijo no meio pois tinha um gosto forte.

Em compensação pedi um doce de chocolate pra tirar aquele gosto anormal da boca.

Mais tarde, provavelmente, eu pensaria que era melhor se eu tivesse simplesmente subido e escovado os dentes. Não podia ficar gastando á toa e era um pouco desagradável pensar nisso ás vezes.

E foi ali, sentada naquele banco desconfortável no balcão (Eu preferi isso do que as mesas), vendo aquele ir e vir de pessoas de chapéu cômico que vi uma pessoa se destacar enquanto passava a porta do estabelecimento.

Eu não conhecia (E acho que talvez nem chegue a conhecer) ela direito. Lembro-me que das inúmeras vezes que tinha que ir no Ministério, ora por Papai, ora por Rony, ou ainda por Hermione, eu esbarrei com ela por lá. E era, no mínimo, _"diferente"_, ver ela ali, num lugar de comércio arranjado, onde até garçonetes nos olham desconfiadas.

O por que do diferente eu não sei bem explicar. Meggy trabalha no Ministério também, não tinha cara de gostar daquela padaria, ou pelo menos achava que ela não poderia ter entrado ali por acaso. Poderia até ser coincidência mas eu não acredito muito nessas coisas.

Me dá medo, ás vezes.

Seje como for, ela veio sorridente em minha direção. Estava pensando se me reconheceria...

- Você não era... ? – Meggy que tinha um coque um pouco frouxo e uma capa apertada fez essa pergunta com naturalidade, para certificar-se talvez que eu não era uma maluca homicida que comia um mousse de chocolate mole.

Chocolate mole, doce. Muito doce. Docíssimo...

- Gina Weasley? Sim, Meg, sou eu – disse tentando disfarçar minha cara de enjoada ao brincar com a colher, empurrando – Quer?

Pra minha terrível aflição ela rejeitou.

- Não obrigada – ela puxou uma cadeira pra perto – Mas como vai? E aquele problema com os Dowan?

- Papai arrumou aquilo. Para ele, enfeitiçar vidros é balela. O que me preocupou aquele dia foi à conversa sobre arranjar um trabalho...

Meg coçou o cocuruto da cabeça, os cabelos castanhos claros, preocupada. Nesse meio tempo, ela tinha pedido um chá.

Um Casal ao lado dela tinha pedido cerveja amanteigada e o balcão com verniz escuro tinha alguns baques ruidosos.

- Mas seu pai é funcionário do Ministério... Ele não poderia ver algo, por exemplo?

Meg parecia sempre tentar achar uma solução simples. Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, ela discutia com Mione sobre um jeito de contatar os funcionários de uma forma mais simples e prática. Será que para ela tudo é prático?

Tentei explicar tudo com o maior tato possível.

- Bem, ás vezes acho que o problema é simplesmente comigo. Por que parece que não consigo me enquadrar em algo. Meu Pai pode fazer parte do Ministério, mas ele não pode arrumar cargos, assim.

- Ah sim, entendo.

Tive uma leve impressão que não importa o que eu dissesse, ela teria dito essa mesma frase.

Hun... Será que eu já descrevi como era a tal _"padaria"_?

Ela tinha várias mesas espalhadas nos cantos sem uma precisão geométrica de arrumação. Um balcão envernizado marrom escuro, uma ou duas venezianas esticadas, alguns quadros como a de Lady de Shallot na parede de cor escura.

Atrás do balcão, a Srta. Anne Andrews atendia, tentando parecer simpática.

E isso tudo se chamava _"Língua de Sapo",_ o local que chamei somente de _"padaria"_ até agora, não levando em conta que a Srta. Andrews cozinha mal pacas.

- Você não mora por aqui, mora? – eu resolvi romper o silêncio que tinha se instalado por alguns segundos. Ela parecia surpresa.

- Ah não. Umas compras, meu primo... – ela se dispôs há algumas explicações domésticas até quando vi uma pessoa se precipitar passando por baixo de uma portinha no balcão.

- Passa! – A balconista estava expulsando um gato que havia entrado nas imediações naquele momento. Era um gato um tanto grandinho, cor chumbo, que passou por entre os visitantes, balançando o seu longo rabo calmamente.

Alguns apontavam, outros riam ou mesmo fingiam que não tinham visto. Será que eu sou uma manteiga derretida se eu disser que fiquei com dó do gato?

- ...então eu disse que _"Não, que isso, você não pode fazer isso"_ e aquele setor é mesmo uma bagunça.

Droga! Odiava quando acontecia isso. Ela tinha contado uma história enorme e eu não tinha escutado uma vírgula direito.

- Você não concorda? – disse ela argumentativa, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- Plenamente – disse tentando parecer o mais convincente possível - Vou ter que mandar uma coruja agora... Esqueci de fazer algo.

Ela assentiu, e me despedi de Meg rapidamente. O mousse ficou largado quase intacto.

Ao cruzar com um senhor de cartola roxa virando a direita, vi o mesmo gato miando para os passantes.

Estiquei a mão e o coloquei dentro da capa enquanto entrava de novo pela porta do condomínio. Ninguém pensa que normalmente tem-se alguma coisa por aquela porta com cubículos, pois ela parece demasiadamente espremida na parede. Como uma porta comum. Um pequeno portão.

Ótimo, não sei o que deu em mim mas eu só conseguia pensar num nome decente para o tal gato...

-------

Dentro de quinze minutos eu já estava dentro do elevador do Ministério. No elevador, além de mim tinha dois rapazes que discutiam modificações numa planilha e uma ascensorista. Observei o painel de números gastado com mogno. Pedi pra apertarem o botão enquanto eu esfregava as mãos uma na outra. Estava com um pouco de frio naquele dia.

Ao chegar no andar, murmurei um _"obrigada_" e sai andando rápido.

Mione era Aurora. Seria mais comum se eu falasse com Rony, mas achava melhor falar com Mione mesmo.

Talvez seja uma teoria feminista. É que de certa forma, ela tinha mais tato pra falar dessas coisas. E em todo o caso, eu queria saber os detalhes por parte dela primeiro.

O meu irmão não era lá aquelas coisas na hora de falar como se sentia. Sei lá como Harry tinha paciência com ele. E na verdade, queria saber as datas, quando tudo ia ocorrer...

Coisa que toda mulher comenta (Falei que era feminista?)

O local em que tinha saído era um corredor comprido. O chão tinha um aspecto polido, as portas tinham identificações pequenas.

Conforme eu andava, ouvia um _"Toc toc"_ de meu próprio sapato batendo no chão (Tá, eu devia ter avisado que nunca viria de chinelo pro Ministério) era um corredor estreito que ele terminava numa sala ampla. Podia-se ouvir alguns diálogos abafados e uma movimentação de pessoas muito bem trajadas com capas andando de lá para cá.

Estaquei numa sala de número meio lascado. Sei que devia ir até a sala ampla e falar com a mulher carrancuda que normalmente ficava lá, para ser anunciada. É que eu conhecia qual era a sala de Mione...

A Porta que estava entreaberta emitia ruídos abafados de um diálogo. Na verdade, nem chegava a ser um diálogo, pois somente uma pessoa falava, uma voz de mulher severa e cortante e ás vezes, algum rumorejo. Pensei cá comigo se Mione falaria assim, um dia. Se a voz era de desaprovação ou de concordância não dava pra saber.

A minha mão ficou a polegadas da maçaneta, tinha algo ali que escutei naquele momento que me impediu de abrir a porta.

- Há visgo do diabo também e cerdas de Dragão. Será uma fórmula muito útil pois Imnoqlio seria usado em casos naturais. Seus efeitos são naturais, ninguém nunca pensa que...

- Não, não podemos aceitar isso – prorrompeu uma voz masculina asperamente.

- Exato – Apareceu uma outra voz feminina especulativa mais fina, com concordância.

- Acho que você não entendeu – disse a primeira voz áspera novamente – Seria algo maravilhoso para o Ministério.

- Essa arma... Não, sinto muito.

- É um projeto antiqüíssimo! – revidou a voz novamente. Parecia não entender a recusa.

- Eu entendo. Mas não queremos algo assim...

Por alguns segundos eu tinha me esquecido do que fazia. Afastei-me um passo da porta olhando para os lados. O corredor tinha um silêncio anormal.

_Arma... Efeitos naturais..._

Droga, não devia ter escutado isso.

Um barulho de guturação e passo leve se fez atrás de mim. Me virei assustada.

Uma porta se abriu e o que vejo é uma jovem de sobretudo marrom escuro, um nó na gravata bem ajeitado, alguns pergaminhos na mão, feição levemente preocupada.

- Mione?

Ela olhou para a frente um pouco espantada. Não sabia que eu causava esse efeito nostálgico nas pessoas...

- Gina? – Ela sorriu quase derrubando os pergaminhos – Você por aqui...! Por que não avisou que vinha? Eu tenho alguns minutinhos só para conversar hoje mas... – Ela não terminou a frase, deixando-a no ar.

Observei enquanto ela fechava a porta e se dispunha a andar devagar em direção da sala ampla. O Corredor era totalmente reto e o fim dele era justamente aberto numa parede branca

Eu não queria falar meus verdadeiros motivos.

- Aproveitei hoje... Só soube há pouco tempo por Mamãe...

Acompanhei-a com os passos, só virando rapidamente a cabeça uma vez para verificar a outra porta entreaberta. Ela parecia instransponível. Era impressão minha ou o tom de vozes tinha aumentado?

Mione notou o meu gesto e fez uma observação.

- Mudei de sala essa semana. Aquela coisa, pessoas novas no departamento...

- E como está a expectativa? – disse tentando animá-la. Ela parecia profundamente cansada, havia orelhas em sua cara. Ficou meia distante por alguns momentos

Tínhamos chegado ao final do corredor em poucos minutos. As paredes tinha um branco quase creme, o tapete no chão era desgastado. Tinha uma lareira pro lado direito daquela sala retangular com uma janela falsa, dois sofás de frente um pro outro, uma mesinha de vidro com alguns semanários bruxos em cima.

Era uma sala de espera até bem confortável. Do lado esquerdo havia um balcão, e atrás dele se encontrava uma senhora de ar rígido e pince-nez que folheava algum jornal.

Sentamo-nos e ela ainda não tinha respondido a minha pergunta.

- Expectativa do quê... ?

- Oras. É eu quem decidiu se casar? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Ah não, nossa, que cabeça a minha. Desculpa, essa semana tem sido muito cheia – ela se dispôs a fazer alguns gestos vagos com a mão e a cabeça.

Será que estava sendo muito xereta por estar perguntando aquelas coisas?

- Eu não sei quando vai ser marcada a data. Rony estava um pouco atrapalhado... – tive que interrompê-la para perguntar um "Mais?" – Vai ter um jantar N'a Toca como anunciação. Meus pais também vão, aliás – ela por alguns instantes pareceu um pouco desconcertada – Sua Mãe estava felicíssima...

Ver pessoas como Mione, desconcertada, não é todo dia. Pessoas que sempre tem algo na ponta da língua pra responder. Convenhamos também que ela é humana e isso explica muita coisa.

Ela tinha prendido o cabelo cheio e castanho num coque e estava no momento colocando as pequenas mechas soltas atrás da orelha.

- Imagino. O cabeça-dura do meu irmão vai se casar. Não é todo dia que isso ocorre – falei revirando os olhos e me apoiando no braço do sofá azul marinho mais firmemente – Mas já escolheu o vestido?

- Não...

- Não! – perguntei espantada.

- Não, nem o lugar, nem nada definido – falou ela com expressão preocupada novamente.

- Merlim! E é por essas e outras que nunca vou meu me casar – disse respirando rapidamente.

Ela sorriu.

- Já falei isso antes.

- Já?

- Sim. Quando estava no quinto período. Eu me perguntava como é que as pessoas faziam isso. Os casamentos trouxas são até bem mais complicados que os dos bruxos. E eu falei isso.

Quando eu ia respondê-la, uma voz rompeu aquele silêncio.

- Mione! Ah, ainda bem que você esta ai!

Um Senhor pareceu na soleira da sala com ar aflito, o rosto um pouco vermelho. Mione se levantou ainda me dirigindo aquele sorriso de quem sabe das coisas.

Eu não ia respondê-la, sinceramente. Sei lá por que abri a boca como se fosse falar algo.

Mas o que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Que eu iria me casar um dia? Ou que eu tinha mentalidade de uma pessoa que estava no quinto período de Hogwarts?

Me levantei e permaneci alguns passos afastada deles dois. Talvez não fosse muito educado ficar furando as conversas dos outros.

No entanto, _reconheci _aquela voz masculina como a que ouvi cinco minutos atrás, prestes a abrir a porta.

Olhei-o atentamente, tinha o chapéu cômico levemente inclinado e parecia profundamente agitado. Não era uma agitação saudável, pelo meu ponto de vista pelo menos.

Parece que todos no Ministério vivem nesse estado de nervos de tirar o fôlego...

Do mesmo jeito, não pude deixar de ouvir o que eles diziam.

- Amelia Scott me faz o favor de chegar falando do pessoal do departamento dela enquanto revirávamos o Caso Malfoy! Eu já falei para ela, essas coisas do Ministério não é para ser divulgado assim, tem-se o sigilo no meio – durante toda a narrativa ele permanecia com o semblante sério. Sua voz ecoou como algo embolado e muito rápido para se tornar compreensível. As mãos tremiam.

Hermione o escutava atentamente. Acho que eu também.

Outra coisa que me surpreendeu por alguns instantes foi a menção de um nome.

Caso Malfoy?

Malfoy estava lá?

Nisso, o bruxo ajeitou o chapéu cômico (Mione o avisou) e continuou a falar.

- ...E o Damon ta deixando todo mundo louco.

- Compreendo – falou ela em tom consolador – Vou ver o que posso fazer.

O Bruxo deu meia volta mas não antes de espichar-se um pouco e olhar em minha direção o que me fez corar. Acho que ele não sabia quem era meu pai pois ele virou em direção do corredor... Esperou Mione.

Ela tinha se virado para falar comigo com expressão um pouco pertubada.

- Desculpa mesmo, Gina.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas – disse tentando tranqüilizá-la – Só uma coisa: Não me diga que Malfoy está aqui, está? – perguntei incrédula.

Fiquei um pouco horrorizada com essa possibilidade enquanto ainda estávamos na sala. Ela suspirou.

- Encontraram uns objetos com magia negra na mansão dos Malfoys. Contrabandeado, algo assim. Quero ver como ele vai sair dessa... Mas enfim: Eu passo pra te visitar ainda nessa semana.

Eu sabia que isso não era bem verdade. Do jeito que ela andava atarefada, só dizia essas frases como consolo mesmo.

Voltamos no mesmo corredor estreito pois eu ia tomar o elevador novamente, Mione andava ao meu lado quando vi que a porta que estivera entre aberta, estava agora com duas pessoas na sua frente, conversando, uma terceira há um canto consultando o relógio. Foi mais ou menos essa terceira pessoa que me chamou a atenção.

Quero dizer, eram duas bruxas do Ministério e uma pessoa ao canto da porta vestida com uma capa preta, brincando com o tilintar que o relógio fazia ao balançar no pulso, distraidamente. Pelo cabelo loiro prateado que caia nos olhos acinzentados eu tive certeza que era o Malfoy.

Disse tchau para Mione o mais rapidamente, não queria que ele me visse. Às vezes tenho vontade de arrancar tufos de meu cabelo desde que não reconheçam sempre que sou uma Weasley.

Chega a ser desconfortável, isso.

Ele olhou para o corredor no momento que eu passava, talvez por causa do barulho que os sapatos faziam ao bater no assoalho.

Tentei ignorar o sorrisinho irônico de reconhecimento que ele lançou. Senti o estômago afundar por alguns instantes.

Quando os quatro estavam reunidos no corredor ainda, e eu já tinha chamado o elevador, ouvi-o falar.

- Mais alguma reunião particular? – a pergunta era muito casual mas tinha uma pitada de ironia também. Ninguém pareceu responder, se é que era dirigida á alguém.

Sinceramente. Isso é intragável...

Apertei o botão.

Fiquei pensando antes da porta do elevador se fechar e tremer um pouco o chão. Tinha tido uma tarde estranha, no mínimo.

O trajeto foi rápido.

Quando sai do elevador e passei pelo balcão uma moça esbarrou em mim. Ela murmurou um _"Desculpe"_ e pelo seu tom de voz reconheci-a como Amelia Scott, a primeira voz que falara que continha um timbre marcante. Ela tinha um rosto de expressão angustiada. Olhos azuis melancólicos.

Eu me lembraria dessa expressão ao ver sua foto no jornal...

--------

_**Mais tarde... Mesmo dia...**_

Uma promessa que simplesmente tenho que fazer é controlar minha impulsividade.

Eu passei em Hogsmeade pra comprar ração de gato. Não me pergunte o por que exatamente, pois eu nem sei se o tal do gato vai estar lá onde deixei. Mas acho que ele merece algo melhor que ratos pra comer.

Rato é algo muito nojento na minha opinião. E o dinheiro que gastei não vai dar pra comprar o Profeta Diário durante alguns dias.

Espero que Luna não fique chateada. Eu me sentiria realmente culpada.

O legal é que quando abri a porta do numero quatorze (O prédio e o apartamento são o mesmo número, coisa extraordinária não?), eu ouvi alguns miados. Aquela bola de pelo estava deitada no sofá. A Sala já estava um pouco bagunçada quando sai, havia revistas jogadas na estante, a cômoda estava empilhada de coisas como o rádio, que devia estar na cozinha e um quadro tinha um aspecto torto.

Arrumaria aquilo antes que Luna viesse. Enquanto isso sentei-me no sofá de capa florida e tirei os sapatos. O Gato era enorme, cor chumbo mesmo, uns olhos amarelos enoormeees.

Achei bonitinho.

- E então amiguinha? – perguntei pegando-a no colo enquanto tentava achar uma tigela de leite na cozinha rapidamente – Qual seu nome?

Pobrezinha. Ela tinha uma dona louca e nem sabia.

Coloquei três tigelas, com água, leite e ração. Estava morta de fome.

Mas o pior nem era isso.

O pior foi descobrir que a "amiguinha" não existia. E não é que ela era ele!

Sério, meus planos de colocar o nome "dele" de Lily, foi pro beleléu!

Acho que no fundo sou péssima em nomes. Olhei por um bom tempo ele comer a ração com aqueles estalidos estranhos e decidi colocar o nome de Cassius.

Sei lá o por que.

Normalmente colocaria o nome de algum personagem favorito, mas ele tinha cara de Cassius. Embora não esteja escrito nada parecido em sua cara.

Fiz um ensopado mais á noite. As cenouras ficaram duras mas achei uma revolução que não tivesse tacado fogo em nada.

Certas coisas ninguém explica...

------------

**Próximos Capítulos: _"_**_Era coincidência. Era isso. Ou tinha que ser.  
Sempre tentei ser racional em minhas atitudes. Duas pessoas que morreram com o mesmo livro no bolso, era coincidência.  
Mesmo que elas tivessem comprado-o no mesmo intervalo de dias..."_

**---------------------------------  
_Enviado por uma coruja especial..."_  
.: Angelina Michelle :..**


	3. II A Cor Vinho

**_Nota da Autora: _**_Bem, se alguém estiver lendo nesse exato momento, sinta-se então com suas bochechas levemente espremidas por dedos de alicates da Titia Angelina... rs._

_Leitooooreeessss fofinhoooss!! (Corram, pois ela vem aí... rs)_

_Agradecimentos a Kathy Black por me lembrar de uma certa vez que "Biscoitos não podem sair pelo nariz". A Pequena Kah pelos momentos "Lute, Lina!". Isa Potter pelo "Pus de Bubotúbera" por causa da minha memória desvairada. Cris Sky Porthus pelas e-corujas e Selene Malfoy pela quantidade extra de paciência, em dosagens altas. _

_A todos os outros, desejo muitos sapos de chocolates!!_

**_Créditos: _**_Tenho algo muito sério a falar sobre os créditos. Eu não falarei de onde tirei todas as idéias da Fic, pois ainda, tenho que formular a lista direitinho. Assim sendo, colocarei todos os créditos muito posteriormente. A única coisa que digo é que, Não, eu não me inspirei em "O Chamado" embora goste muito do filme._

_Além do que, sobre os créditos, eu poderia dar muito na cara o rumo da Fic, embora seje apenas "inspirado". Dúvidas ou sugestões, me mande uma e-coruja, que estarei á postos para respondê-la. _

**_Obs: _**_Magia Negra - Artes das Trevas. Ou como vocês preferirem._

**--------------------------------  
****..:: A Cor Vinho ::..  
****_"Capítulo II"  
_****--------------------------------**

**_Terça-feira – Fatos ordenados é coisa do passado...  
_****_"No final da manha; No começo da tarde"_**

Eu me lembro que foi num Sábado que conheci o Cassius. Pois a loja tava muito movimentada e Hogsmeade era um mar de gente.

Luna só chegou segunda pela parte da tarde e eu nem tinha comprado o jornal de Domingo.

Ia ser um verdadeiro malabarismo arrumar alguma entrevista de trabalho naqueles dias. Ou eu seria o próprio malabarismo.

Malabarismo de bolinhas feitas com meias mas sem usar as bolinhas.

É estranho.

Então na Terça estava eu e Luna na cozinha. O rádio ligado. Nem me lembro o que falavam.

Fazia uma salada fria enquanto ela acenava com a varinha em direção do escorredor de Louça.

A Conversa tinha parado num ponto sobre Quadribol.

- Prefiro os Hollyhead Harpies – dissera Luna olhando para o teto branco.

- Mesmo?! – disse incrédula – Jurava que você odiava elas...

Antes de alguém falar qualquer coisa novamente, ouvi um bater na porta.

- Deixa que eu atendo – murmurei indo para a sala enquanto guardava um par de sapatos jogados rapidamente.

Abri a porta e quase estaquei. Deduzi que talvez fosse um vendedor. Ou será que algum vizinho queria algo emprestado? Seja o que for na verdade era Mione.

Jurava que ela não tinha falado sério. E não me envergonho dessa falta de tato.

Murmurei algumas palavras confusas e surpresas, e afastei alguns passos com a porta para ela entrar.

Luna estaria na cozinha e saberia imediatamente quem estava lá mas deduzi pela primeira vez que talvez ela não ligasse tanto quanto eu pensava.

- Quer beber algo? – falei á alguns passos entre a cozinha e a Sala. Luna olhava para o escorredor de louça imaginando sei lá o quê.

Olhei também para aquela lata de metal que papai deu de presente quando nos mudamos para cá.

Ele fez uma inscrição em cima para não esquecermos o nome e realmente, em um mês consegui decorar que aquilo se chamava _"geladeira"._

Mione fez uma negativa educada.

Voltei para a sala arrastando os pés, o sentimento da criança que não sabia bem o que fazer e me sentei ao seu lado, no sofá.

- Então? Como assim escutou o que eu disse?

- Eu fui á uma loja hoje de manha para ver os convites – ela remexeu a saca pequena de cor escura que tinha nas mãos.

Por alguns instantes tentei esquecer Luna que estava á poucos metros de nós, divididas somente por uma parede.

Ela escutaria com certeza. No entanto, não poderia fazer nada no momento.

- Aqui está! – Disse ela com animação, passando um bolinho de papéis pequenos em minha mão.

Parecia outra Mione , mais sorridente, com mais expectativa.

Passei-os de uma mão á outra , vistoriando-os. Eram com brilhinhos animados, um casal á dançar, corações adornados, tecidos como fios de prata.

- Este quarto... – falei incerta.

- Mamãe também gostou desse – disse ela pensativa.

Uma pequena pausa.

- Vocês se arranjaram bem aqui, né? – disse Mione olhando a extensão da sala.

Corei um pouco ao pensar no verdadeiro sentido filosófico da frase. A sala tinha um aspecto até bem hospitaleiro no momento. Os livros empilhados de forma categórica da estante. Não tinha camada de poeira pelo menos e de alguma forma me agradava demais às paredes muito brancas.

A bola de pêlo que era o Cassius estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha.

- Bem, não ta aquelas coisas mas...

- Aquelas coisas? É que você não viu lá em casa.

- Falta de tempo? – deduzi mecanicamente. – Mione, porque você não para um pouco?

- Não posso – respondeu ela horrorizada com a idéia – Estou trabalhando há tão pouco tempo...

- Oras, e daí? – Eu não simplesmente não entendia por que as pessoas tinham que se sacrificar desse jeito - Você não acha que está levando isso tudo de um modo muito sobrecarregado?

Tentei falar tudo com muito tato pois sei lá o que ela poderia responder.

É sério, a expressão cansada dela era muito marcante.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem – disse ela resoluta.

Suspirei.

- Mas como vai o departamento? Se resolveram com Amelia?

- Acho que ela não vai ter mais problemas – disse Mione lentamente. O tom tão cauteloso me sobressaltou.

- Por que? – perguntei espantada.

- Ela morreu. Pneumonia mágica... – ela coçou ligeiramente o queixo, com a respiração lenta – Na sala dela.

Foi minha vez de encará-la.

- Que horror Mione!

- É, eu sei.

- Mas você disse isso tão... tão...

Natural. Era a palavra que me escapara na fração belicosa de segundos.

- Eu estou acostumada com essas coisas – disse ela simplesmente batendo o pé no chão.

Realmente. Ela, Rony e Harry são Aurores.

Mesmo que na época de Comensais se tenha ido por quase completo e depois da caída de Você-sabe-quem não houvesse tantos ataques, eles estavam mais acostumados com isso do que eu.

Fiquei horrorizada mais pelo fato de ter esbarrado em uma pessoa que morreu em pouco mais que 72 horas depois.

Um pouco daquela tarde me veio á tona. Os olhos azuis, melancólicos, de quem não sabia para onde ia. O tom profético do bruxo dizendo que ela causava problemas.

- Pneumonia? – perguntei baixo. Mione devia estar achando graça de eu ser tão sensível – Ela parecia tão bem na vez em que a vi – falei forçosamente – Quero dizer, bem fisicamente. E como assim, morreu dentro da sala?

Eu já tive uma parenta não muito próxima que morreu de pneumonia. Já era idosa, ficou com febre e apesar de todas as receitas mágicas que lhe fizeram seu pulmão não era mais a mesma coisa.

Foi uma questão de dias para que seu quadro se agravasse e ela morresse.

Mione franziu a testa como se pela primeira vez pensasse nisso.

- Ela se trancou desde manha, estava um pouco abatida quando chegou e jurou que não era nada. Quem ia contestá-la? Ela chegou a comentar que teve febre uns dias atrás. Deve ter tomado alguma coisa e achou que estava bem. Depois do horário de almoço ninguém mais viu ela. Ela chamou alguém do departamento mais tarde mas segundo dizem ela já estava muito mal, não falava nada com nada. Morreu antes de qualquer intervenção do St. Mungus...

- Estranho... – comentei.

- É – Mione não gostava de quando completavam a frase por ela – Na verdade foi um pouco estranho – murmurou ela pela primeira vez com algum estremecimento.

Não sei explicar bem. De alguma forma havia algo que me fazia familiarizar-se com ela. Algo que me interessou, como um fator inexistente e insubstancial, ao mesmo tempo indispensável. Que era como o ar.

- O que ela fazia? – perguntei com curiosidade um tanto infantil.

Um aroma agradável no momento estava se espalhando, vindo da cozinha.

Senti um aperto no estômago. Seje o que Luna estivesse preparando, devia estar muito bom.

- Departamento de armamento e defesa do Ministério. Cheguei a falar com ela no dia, mexia com uns relatórios e por cima de tudo tinha um livro. Acho que era _"A Porta de Linho"... – _Ela ficou duvidosa por alguns instantes– ÉMe lembro que ela chegou a comentar... Havia comprado o livro há dois dias – Mione estacara levemente na ponte da frase – Mas porque você quer saber disso?

Seu tom era desconfiado.

- Não sei... – dei de ombros.

Realmente, eu não sabia. Devia ter sido um impulso de curiosidade.

- Mione, você gostaria de almoçar conosco? Luna está na cozinha... – disse sem usar o encosto do sofá para levantar-se.

A nossa frente a instante com um número notável de fileiras incompletas tinha um ar inofensivo na claridade do dia.

- Não se preocupa, eu almocei antes de vir para cá – disse ela simplesmente se levantando também; hesitara em continuar – E... Daqui a pouco vou ter que estar no Ministério.

Nos despedimos muito rapidamente e o pequeno estampido de desaparatação foi feito na própria sala.

Arrastei os pés até chegar à soleira da cozinha e então algo fofo passou entre meus tornozelos. Luna que percebera minha presença pelo bater dos sapatos, somente esticou o pulôver de uma forma mais reticente e disse com voz baixa:

- Não se preocupe – ela encarou a mesa refletidamente – tem ração no prato dele.

Cassius tinha as pupilas muito abertas ao olhar-me e até agora ele só passara as tardes dormindo com barriga espichada no sofá (Sou totalmente contra o infeliz que disser que os animais de estimação puxam os seus respectivos donos...).

- Você devia ter colocado outro nome nele – disse ela sonhadoramente ao puxar uma cadeira de carvalho e sentar-se á mesa, agora falando em direção do teto.

_"Sente-se... Aí vem uma história..."_

- Sim? – perguntei parecendo levemente interessada ao sentar-se também.

A Mesa estava coberta por um pano xadrez, jogo azul de pratos e copos. As panelas soltaram um bolo de fumaça e o fogo já estava apagado.

Luna no momento arregalou tanto os olhos antes de falar que Cassius, que estava pregado ao chão nos observando como um vigia, inclinou sua cabeça achatada de forma mais aguçada para o lado dela.

- Heliópolis! - murmurou ela com orgulho enquanto se servia.

Olhei para ela espantada, esquecendo o prato em uma das mãos.

- Ãhn, porque esse – hesitei, tentando fazer a pergunta muito gentilmente – nome?

- Oras, Heliópolis era a cidade do Sol – respondeu ela feliz entre uma garfada.

De súbito me lembrei o que aquele objeto de vidro fazia na minha mão esquerda.

- Mas ele é cinza – sugeri humildemente.

- Os olhos – disse ela fazendo movimentos circulares sobre a própria vista – São bem amarelos.

E eram mesmo.

Um momento de breve silêncio se fez quebrado somente pelo tilintar dos talheres.

- Que estranho.

- O que? – perguntei instintivamente.

- Sobre a conversa de vocês. Desculpe, não deu para não escutar.

- Sim? – murmurei como forma de fazê-la prosseguir. Ás vezes tenho que domar minha curiosidade.

- Mas é que uma amiga de meu pai morreu esses dias também. E – Luna franziu a cara como tivesse dificuldade em explicar – ela morreu de uma hemorragia no cérebro, recebi a carta falando sobre isso hoje de manha, alias – acrescentou ela rapidamente – acharam inicialmente que tivesse sido assalto ou algo do gênero e... Na verdade nem era, mas, engraçado...

Olhei para ela interrogativa.

Luna encarava o prato como se visse alguma coisa diferente, e embora ela sempre olhasse a maioria dos objetos desse modo, dava a impressão de que o objeto era muito mais diferente do que se pensava.

- Revistaram os bolsos e encontram esse mesmo livro.

- Ah, mas isso é normal – inconscientemente tinha pego a mesma mania de Hermione abanando o ar com uma das mãos - Quantas pessoas compraram livros de Miranda Goshank ou Batilda Bagshot e deixaram-nos em seus próprios bolsos? Ninguém sabe quando essas coisas acontecem...

Morte não era um dos meus assuntos preferidos para o almoço.

Havia reparado em um objeto não identificado dentro de meu prato de cor verde. Como não sabia o que era e também não queria perguntar, empurrei-o de lado.

- Não. Você não entendeu... Não foi isso que me impressionou – disse ela com relutância.

- Oras, então o que foi? – perguntei impaciente.

- A notinha fiscal de compras era de dois dias...

**-----------  
****-----------**

**_Ainda na Terça.  
_****_"Parte da tarde"_**

Sei lá. Foi estranho. Estou um pouco inquieta desde a hora do almoço.

Acho que estou ficando louca ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Eu tinha recebido uma coruja de Meg e sabia que ela daria uma passadinha por aqui perto hoje.

Desci e conversamos um pouco no Língua de Sapo.

Precisava mesmo me distrair pois de alguma forma eu tinha um sentimento agitado, que não deixava me concentrar em outros assuntos banais.

Era coincidência. Era isso. Ou tinha que ser.

Sempre tentei ser racional em minhas atitudes. Duas pessoas que morreram com o mesmo livro no bolso, era coincidência.

Mesmo que elas tivessem comprado-o no mesmo intervalo de dias.

É óbvio.

No entanto...

Se é óbvio por que aquela inquietação crescente?

Nunca lidei muito com a morte, á não ser na guerra e mesmo assim não gostaria de relembrar isso agora.

É um pouco brutal o ato da definhação.

Nunca me acostumei com a idéia...

**--------  
****----------**

**_Ainda na terça – Essa Terça não acaba nunca não?  
_****_"Mais tarde ainda"._**

Era mais ou menos isso.

Eu queria conversar com Meg para soltar a mente um pouco. Água parada sem qualquer movimento não é legal e era mais ou menos assim que encarava a questão.

Por que sou assim? As crianças abrem as caixas por curiosidade e ás vezes dentro delas saem vários diabretes!

Aliás, conversar com a Meg não fez com que saísse diabretes da minha própria cabeça mas mesmo assim não teve o efeito desejado.

E eu explico por que.

Meg conversava sobre o Ministério. Fiquei com medo da cara carrancuda da Andrews mas isso não importa.

Então, após meia-hora, ela falou sobre seu primo.

Pasmem: Ele trabalha numa livraria. Ela já devia ter comentado isso uma vez e devo não ter prestado atenção, como no Sábado, acho.

E acho que é fácil adivinhar o que ocorreu.

Meg falou durante um bom tempo e pareceu muito aliviada quando eu quis tomar o rumo da conversa.

Fui patética, porém, para ela soou tudo muito autêntico.

Pedi muito gentilmente que ela fizesse um favor para mim. Que verificasse se ele tinha em catálogo um livro chamado "A Porta de Linho", pois fazia tempo que queria comprá-lo mas não o encontrava em lugar nenhum.

Agora por favor me digam, o que raios eu tenho na cabeça?

Ela anotou tudo mentalmente com muita atenção. Perguntou o autor e eu disse que não lembrava de cabeça.

De qualquer forma, avisou que mandaria uma coruja em breve.

E agora estou aqui. Sentada num sofá, "amassando" o Cassius. Pois eu já recebi uma reposta. Creio que a mais estranha que podia receber, se eu não tiver usando o dom do exagero.

A conversa com Luna me deixou com idéias perigosas na cabeça. Eu que sempre fui tão lúcida! (A não ser por aquela balaçada na cabeça do jogo de Quadribol versus a Lufa-lufa e confesso que doeu muito).

Talvez um livro com Magia Negra?

Bem, eu pergunto-me isso pois na coruja dela dizia que não existia, na verdade, não que não existisse mas que ele não estava presente no catálogo, á venda.

Achei estranho pacas. O que isso queria dizer?

Sei lá. Acho que é melhor eu ir para a cozinha lavar louça e esquecer essa história...

Ganho mais com isso...

**-----------  
****--------------**

**_Terça-feira – Não, essa Terça não acaba.  
_****_"Noite"_**

Estou pasma.

Quando o porteiro bateu no n° 14 (Sim, o apartamento e o condomínio são o mesmo número, incrível não?) com uma força que parecia querer derrubar a porta, eu realmente me assustei.

Ele estava com o rosto fogueado de subir as escadas (O que me pareceu uma idiotice pois ele podia aparatar no saguão da nossa porta) e avisou que Luna precisava de minha ajuda no 1° andar. Nesse momento, os pensamentos mais medonhos passaram pela minha cabeça.

Tais como:

_"Pobre Luna! Foi atropelada por Hipogrifos selvagens perto de casa e está tão machucada que mal pode aparatar!!"_

Ãhn, felizmente, pude constar que na verdade ela estava muito inteira. E feliz por incrível que pareça.

Ao avistá-la com uma simples saia de Tweed e blusa branca, balançando a cabeça cheia de cachos loiros alegremente ao meu ver, eu parei no segundo degrau que descia em direção do Hall vitoriano, cheio de quadros, puramente espantada.

Luna não somente parecia feliz.

Ela tinha debaixo do seu braço direito um monte de pêlo que se mexia!

Mais especificamente, um gato amarelo-gema de olhos vermelhos e uma cara meio socada. Parecia um pouco menor que Cassius no tamanho, com exceção do rabo de quase meio metro.

Olhei a cena intrigada enquanto avançava devagar e Luna se dispôs a explicar rapidamente como se lhe tivesse feito zilhões de perguntas mudas.

- Não é linda? É que eu fiquei pensando: _"Poxa, Cassius fica na nossa cola o dia todo e tem um olhar bobo quando vê a gente"_ e pensei que o que ele precisava era na verdade uma companheira! Agora, segura ela para mim? A Andrews ta fechando e eu quero comprar algo para nós, mas ela não permite animais dentro do estabelecimento!

E sem mais deixou aquela coisa fofa em meu colo.

Oras... Era pra isso que ela queria que eu descesse? Mas não dava pra ela aparatar no saguão? Aquiesci pois com certeza Luna tinha ficado tão agitada com o gato que nem pensará nessa hipótese.

Antes dela fechar a porta, murmurei rapidamente.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Heliapólis – disse ela sonhadoramente com um sorriso ao fechar a grande porta.

Tive uma leve impressão de ouvir uma risadinha abafada vindo da cabina do Porteiro... Não pude deduzir ao certo pois a única claridade que tinha, vinha da lareira acesa e todo o mogno presente do Hall apresentava um aspecto meio sombrio. Os olhos de "Heliapólis" luziam como dois besouros e... Céus! Ela é Mulher!!

Quero dizer, ele é ela!

Merda! Sou mesmo horrível para deduzir essas coisas...

**----------  
****---------**

**_Quarta - Milagres ocorrem, a Terça acabou.  
_****_"Acordar é algo horrível... Ou não..."_**

Acordei de forma desconfortável, com dor de cabeça.

Fiz um preparado rápido para cessar a dor. A casa estava silenciosa quando acordei, um horário razoavelmente cedo. Não levei em conta o conselho de Mamãe que era comer algo depois de tomar um remédio. Somente peguei o jornal matutino em cima da mesa e desabei na cama novamente.

Luna já tinha acordado mas devia ter voltado para a cama sem tomar café da manha.

Ela não era fã de acordar muito cedo mesmo.

Dispensei a primeira página do jornal com certo desprezo. Estava com o papel pardo e maciço entre meus dedos e deitada de bruços enquanto encarava os assuntos temptórios.

Uma nova lei mágica, uma remessa de Duendes indignados por causa da tal lei... Lancei um feitiço invocatório para pegar um pergaminho e pena.

Precisava anotar uns endereços que podiam conter entrevistas de trabalho frutíferas.

Ás vezes refletia que devia tentar algo no Ministério. Todos começaram assim logo que se formaram, um pouco desnorteados, sem algo lúcido pela frente.

A Lamparina que ilumina o caminho.

E esse era meu consolo mais bem guardado.

Na antepenúltima folha havia algo sobre um casamento importante. Ou pelo menos poderia ser já que estava num jornal. A foto era pouco nítida. Exibia uma jovem de cabeça vasta com laços e tranças prendidos no topo, numa forma prosaica.

Seu vestido tinha um corte incrivelmente reto e seu braço estava enlaçado ao de um outro rapaz bem-apessoado, um pouco mirrado, o formato de rosto longo e comprido.

Ambos sorriam de forma forçosa para um ponto fora de foco, o que dava aquele ar artificial que as pessoas tentam evitar não indo em estúdios.

No final da página também havia uma sessão de óbitos. Acho estranho isso.

Encerrar a vida de pessoas com notas curtas no Jornal.

Ás vezes eu desaprovava um pouco o Profeta Diário. Isso devia ser influência de Luna, pois ela sempre teve um desgosto referente ao Ministério e o modo como se dirigia às coisas. O tópico sobre a carta que Meg mandará ontem entrou em baila na minha cabeça após ler o óbito se Amélia Scott nos jornais.

_"Falecida – parentes pedem para que não se envie coroas de flores"._

Tava começando a ficar convencida que aquilo devia ser um livro de Magia Negra. A Pena em minha mão arranhou o papel num movimento circular por alguns intantes... Mas o estranho era: se o livro tivesse realmente Magia Negra, por que ela morrera de Pneumonia mágica?

Era _esquisito, _no mínimo.

Terminei de revirar o jornal e me levantei, olhando no espelho com moldura gasta, pendurada á porta do Guarda-roupa.

Tinha exatamente meia-hora para ficar apresentável para uma entrevista. O emprego era de vendedora. Não sei se me sairia bem pois acho que as vendedoras tem mania de perseguição.

A pessoa entra na loja e ele tem que segui-lo com os olhos pra saber o que ele quer. E eu sou um pouco desligada para essas coisas. Seje o que for, voltaria no horário do almoço...

**----------  
****---------**

**_Quarta – Eu e minhas idéias de Ócio.  
_****_"Horário de Almoço."_**

_"Eu tinha entrado na sala após esperar vinte minutos num Hall meio lânguido. Ouvi um tiritar de campainha lá em cima e subi as escadas de mármore preto um pouco inclinadas, rapidamente. O som parecia ser ideal como anunciamento_

_Antes de abrir a porta, um jovem que estava do outro lado o fez por mim. Vestia uma capa preta._

_Ele passou por mim rapidamente como um aceno e somente posteriormente quando segui pela estreita passagem num estado um tanto nervoso é que ele se virou com um movimento da cabeça._

_- Lembre-se de como deixou isso aí – ouvi-o dizer em forma de aviso. E quando me virei com ar de curiosidade pois não tinha entendido droga nenhuma ele desceu a comprida escadaria como um coelho acuado._

_Franzi o sobreolho intrigada. Ao encostá-la me deparei com uma sala de papel de parede cor madeira, umas duas mesas e uma falta excessiva de decoração quebradas apenas por duas janelas e alguns ornamentos pendurados na parede. No meio de tudo isso tinha uma Senhora de expressão severa, lábios finos rígidos, um coque, e os braços muito duros e cruzados. Com o perdão da palavra mas ela me lembrou terrivelmente a Prof. Minerva._

_Quis imitar o jovem e sair correndo feito um coelho acuado também, no entanto, eu já estava lá dentro. _

_Me dirigi á ela com passos lentos e uma mão esticada nervosamente._

_- Sem se virar para trás, como você deixou a porta? – perguntará ela com rispidez._

_- Ãhn... Aberta? _

_- Não. Encostada. _

_Ahhh, maravilhaaa. Eu tenho um DOM maravilhoso de escolher as entrevistas."_

- Gina...

_"- Agora vamos as perguntas da entrevista – disse ela imediatamente com os lábios mais finos, indicando uma cadeira._

_Naquele momento eu não queria trabalhar ali nem que me prometessem uma estátua em praça pública, mas aquiesci silenciosamente._

_Ela me dava medo, sinceramente..."_

- Gina, você está pensando na morte do diabrete?

_"Então... ãhn..."_

Pisquei os olhos rapidamente, olhando ao meu redor. Estava na Sala do N°14, de paredes muito brancas e cortinas coloridas.

Luna estava olhando pra mim preocupadamente, e quando ela ficava preocupada, piscava tanto os olhos que dava até medo de ver. Tinha os braços fechados e a cara intrigada.

- Nada, estava só pensando...

Vi que ela segurava Helly entre seus braços. Devia encher seu pulôver de pêlo mas também não ligava.

- Os Rices nos convidaram para tomar um chá na casa deles amanha. O Sr. Rice disse que ia me ensinar a desgnomizar jardins com feitiços estuporantes – disse ela animada balançando Helly, encostada na estante da sala.

Prefiro chamá-la de "Helly" e acho que vocês sabem o porque.

- Claro. Por que nós temos um lindo jardim, enorme – disse eu feliz.

Luna passou uma mecha de cabelo loiro atrás da orelha como se pensasse nisso pela primeira vez.

Esperei que ela pudesse ficar chateada ou balançar a cabeça negativamente.

Tudo, menos se agitar á ponto de quase derrubar Helly (Que fez pose de indignada e saiu em pró da cozinha se balançando longamente) e sentar do meu lado com seus olhos azuis brilhando.

- Será que é um jardim dentro de um apartamento? Nossa, que máximo! – disse ela cheia de expectativa ao bater no sofá com a mão aberta.

Tive sérias dúvidas que não cheguei a fazê-las.

Franzi a cara numa interrogação.

Ainda sim estava "no ar", pensando em coisas um pouco inúteis para o momento.

E como a maioria dos pensamentos inúteis, mais esse ficou na minha cabeça.

As minhas idéias naquele momento não eram resultado de pessimismo. Mesmo que me achasse péssima no momento.

Se Luna não tivesse me interrompido, eu chegaria á conclusiva convicção que nunca tive segurança á vida toda. E era isso que sempre faltava, o objeto não existente da fórmula.

- Você teve uma entrevista hoje de manha, não teve? – ouvi Luna perguntar. Ela se sentou no sofá com um tom de voz menos casual.

- É.

- Foi bem?

- Não. Não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

- Gina, por que você circulou isso? – disse ela pegando o jornal jogado na estante. Foi onde tinha colocado-o antes de sair.

- Oras, a entrevista... – teria eu explicado com flatulência se...

- Sim, eu sei. Digo do óbito de Amélia.

Olhei espantada pra ela tomando-lhe o maço de folhas da mão. Ela se sentou novamente.

- Ah... Isso... – disse num esforço de me lembrar ao certo o que se passara de manha ao acordar.

- Você esteve meio inquieta ontem por causa da conversa que tivemos no almoço... – disse ela com a voz levitando pelo ar.

- Um momento – Então me levantei passando de esquadrinho pela porta e trazendo a carta de Meg na mão.

- Leia isso...

Enquanto ela abaixou os olhos para ler, eu tamborilava os dedos rapidamente no sofá, inquieta.

- Esquisito – disse ela como se a voz saísse do seu mundo particular encantado. Algo que ficava estranho em Luna.

- O que você acha? – perguntei com uma questionável curiosidade no ar.

- Além de esquisito? Você diz os fatos?

- É patético até... – disse pensativa - Duas pessoas mortas com livros iguais no bolso, que na verdade não se vendem em lojas. Amélia parecia saudável... Angustiada? Sim, angustiada. Mas saudável. Era jovem e todo o mais. Sua amiga – disse referindo-me a Luna com o dedo indicador - tem uma espécie de hemorragia tão repentina que acham que foi causado por um baque na cabeça. Sendo que foi uma doença, enfraquecimento, enfim... E eu, por alguns instantes, pensei que pudesse ser alguma coisa envolvida com Magia Negra – murmurei sem dar a nota de sua pergunta.

- Poderia ser coincidência – disse ela falando para Cassius que chegara na sala, andando como um Rei que vê seus súditos – Você sugeriu isso primeiro, se lembra?

Assobiei baixinho.

- Mas é claro que poderia. Eu quero pensar em coincidência por que algo me deixa um tanto...

- Inquieta?

- Por aí. E eu não sei o que é. Então além de inquieta, eu fico irritada. É alguma coisa – disse estralando os dedos – É algo... Cujo não sei explicar... Algo que anotei inconscientemente, não sei... – abanei as mãos como se fosse algo de pouco caso – Antes da carta eu achei que era coincidência. Mesmo que nunca tenha escutado de Magia Negra que mate desse modo. E nem tenho modos de saber mesmo – disse dando de ombros numa forma muito familiar ao de Rony. Olhei a Janela aberta do extremo do lado esquerdo da sala. Por ela entrava uma corrente de ar fresca.

- Como não? – perguntou Luna placidamente com seu ar sonhador enquanto cruzava os braços.

Encarei ela como se pela primeira vez acreditasse que fosse maluca mesmo.

- Bem – tentei explicar gentilmente como um adulto ensina uma criança à não falar com estranhos e derrepente percebi que as palavras não prosseguiam com explicações plausíveis e concretas. Luna então continuou.

- É fácil saber – ela disse muito devagar – Se for um livro com Magia Negra, vai ter outros iguais, por exemplo. Se for um livro DE Magia Negra, é algo bem diferente...

- Mas nisso eu pensei – disse baixinho antes dela continuar.

- Primeiro – ela cautelosamente indicou o número um com a mão – tem uma sala no St. Mungus em que eles guardam pertences, que normalmente ficam á espera dos parentes. A pessoa falece então eles limpam o quarto e nessa sala fica sempre os pertences, e qualquer pessoa do Ministério pode entrar lá, ou até outras pessoas, inclusive... Ãhn, Gina, você está me entendendo?

Eu estava olhando para ela com inexpressivo espanto. Fiz um gesto vago e tentei desfazer a careta em que tinha se transformado minha cara.

- Eu não sou do Ministério – falei pausadamente, até demais.

- Oras... A coisa mais fácil do mundo, parece até combinado isso – disse Luna com um tom menos fantasioso, quando algo lhe desagradava – Uma capa marrom ou preto totalmente abotoado, um chapéu cômico meio caído, uma blusa de gola alta...

Olhei para ela espantada. Ela tinha descrito exatamente como Hermione estivera naquele dia que se falamos no sábado.

- Mas eu não... – murmurei baixo.

Ela se levantou de um salto, parecendo se lembrar imediatamente de algo.

- Bem, mas você quer ver o duende que meu pai esculpiu em madeira, pra você? Eu também ganhei e até que é bonitinho... !

- Claro! – disse me levantando também e indo em direção da cozinha que estava desarrumada no momento, com uma falsa animação.

Já falei que ás vezes Luna me assusta?

**----------  
****---------**

**_Quarta – Mesmo que eu não saia...  
_****_"1:00 da tarde..."_**

Não quero enganar ninguém com esse sub-título, então informo reticentemente que somente estou no meu Quarto. Luna ficou tão empolgada, que inventou uma desculpa para o Sr. Rice, dizendo que não poderia tomar chá amanha, de modo que ela conversaria sobre quantos gnomos quisesse com chá verde, hoje mesmo.

Já eu, não quis ir. Disse que tinha uma entrevista nova pela tarde, e daqui a pouco tinha consciência que teria que sair para ser uma boa forjadora de mentiras. Não que eu gostasse de mentir, mas não estava disposta mesmo.

O ócio é algo terrível...

**----------  
****---------**

**_Quarta – Mesmo que eu saia...  
_****_"1:15 da tarde..."_**

Enquanto fazia uma pequena faxina no quarto fiquei pensando no que Luna disse para não ter que rever outros assuntos pormenores. Sem querer, acho que é até um pouco escrupuloso o que irei dizer, mas Luna tem razão.

É raro quando admito isso. No entanto é bem plausível o que ela disse.

Por que não? Eu estava ali querendo somente fazer algo que... Bem! Não sabia bem ao certo o que era, no entanto, volta e meia eu topava nesse assunto e ficava com a cabeça nos ares. Antes de me dar conta o que fazia, peguei a capa preta emprestada de Luna, coloquei a blusa branca de gola alta e desfiz a pequena mecha de trança em meu cabelo.

Anotem bem isso mentalmente: eu nunca fiz nada igual antes.

De qualquer forma, achei que minhas intenções eram boas. Aparvalhei na sala prestes a fazer uma maquiagem que deixasse o meu rosto menos juvenil (E nada carregado também, por favor...).

Deve ser o ócio mesmo que faz isso com as pessoas. Devia estar pesquisando novas entrevistas e não ensaiando uma ida ao St. Mungus para fazer sei lá o que.

E devia acreditar mais em coincidências de vez em quando, talvez.

Só que o que adianta falar isso para vocês sendo que não foi nada disso que pensei, ou acreditei?

Também, para ser sincera, achei engraçado o meu próprio nervosismo. Quero dizer, por mais que soubesse que minhas próprias intenções visavam algo positivo, eu estava nervosa, meio que suando frio.

Inspirei fundo, tentando pensar mais ou menos o que eu ia fazer e num "PLOP" eu sai da sala.

**----------  
****---------**

**_Quarta – St. Mungus.  
_****_"1:16 da tarde..."_**

Os bancos de madeira estavam com um número de bruxos notável naquela tarde.

O Salão tinha um movimento contínuo, com bruxos esbarrando diversas vezes uns nos outros.

Havia filas se esquadrinhando atrás de balcões, perto de uma grande plaqueta para informações e um dos quadros pendurados, por exemplo, fez careta quando um homem corpulento passou pelos traunsentes com um vistoso repolho nascendo do topo da cabeleireira e que tinha cheiro de ovos podres. O Barulho dentro do salão era incrivelmente alto, pois o som de vozes se confundiam com os de grunhidos, dos tipos mais estranhos.

Um grupo de Curandeiros estavam reunidos com pranchetas em mãos do lado da extrema direita. Por alguns instantes ao ver a fila de informações e uma moça loira mal-humorada falando rapidamente com outra mocinha de óculos, com grandes aros, eu quase dei meia volta e desisti.

Analisei rapidamente o local, torcendo para ter alguma idéia _"brilhante"_ (Luna é perita nisso...).

Eu nunca tinha visto aquela mocinha de corte _channel._ Deduzi que era nova pela recentidade do crachá.

Mesmo não estando muito perto, certas coisas nessa vida são visíveis, assim como nabos estragados. O Crachá era mais claro que os dos outros, então a suposta idéia _"brilhante"_ veio, pois eu não queria enfrentar a fila de informações de jeito nenhum.

Andei rapidamente esquivando-me, em direção do corredor iluminado por archotes do lado direito do Salão, passando pelo quadro de Dilys Derwent e esbarrando numa mulher que tinha tomado um chá estranho que fazia soluçar. (Ela murmurou, dizendo "D-De N-N-a-da-a" com uma dificuldade enorme).

Esperei pacientemente no começo do corredor que ela saísse do balcão.

É fácil deduzir essas coisas, e é fácil deduzir que ela era uma assistente nova e que seria bem mais fácil passar sem problemas por ela. Então lá estava eu, com braços cruzados, vendo aquele vai e vem de pessoas.

Um dos funcionários do balcão a dispensou com um abano de mão, pois durante esse pouco tempo à fila ocupou um diâmetro maior visivelmente.

Demorou em torno de dez minutos até que a jovem de Channel aparecesse com um andar rápido. As mãos tremeluziam sobre os pergaminhos extensivos que trazia em cada uma das mãos pequenas.

Aquela visão me deixou levitar por meros segundos, pois eu não tinha pensado no "pequeno" detalhe do que eu falaria. Viver com Luna era viver em perigo também...

Apressei-me com os passos ecoando pelo corredor, seu crachá era inscrito em prateado as palavras "H. Entwhistle".

Bem, eu já estava ali mesmo, então se desse algo errado que me processem...

- Olá, Srta. Entwhistle – murmurei á guisa de cumprimento, num tom razoavelmente alto.

Ela quase passara direto, estacando de uma forma abrupta e cômica e comprometendo a passagem de dois Senhores.

Virou seus olhos pequenos em minha direção de forma tão venenosa que deu vontade prosseguir dizendo "Hun... FOI ENGANO!!". Só que certas coisas não são possíveis, como chover bananas do céu, ou Trasgos serem inteligentes e da mesma forma era impossível sair correndo dali.

- Olá, Srta. Entwhistle – repeti dando um passo á frente perto de um archote, agora vocês verão a mentira cabeluda que fiz - Estou num trabalho muito importante para o Ministério. Soubemos que uma pessoa dotando de porte um livro que continha Magia Negra faleceu semana passada aqui.

- E...? – perguntou ela levemente intrigada alçando as sobrancelhas.

ÓTIMA PERGUNTA!

E...! E...?

Acho que minha expressão foi tão surpresa que ela continuou por mim, uma voz fininha em retrospecto, falando em solavancos.

- Bem, posso verificar os registros – disse com ar vago – e há também os pertences que normalmente ficam em poder do St. Mungus depois de registrado o óbito... Mas acho que a essa altura... – ela parou pensativa - Você tem algum crachá ou algo do gênero? Não posso deixar entrar qualquer pessoa.

Respirei fundo.

- Ótimo. Falarei com meu superior para ele estar vindo e...

- Não, também não é pra tanto – disse ela novamente com o ar vago atrás dos aros grossos do óculos. Ela olhou por cima de meu ombro apreensiva, onde ficava o balcão. Buscou uma chave dentro de um bolso da capa rapidamente – Siga-me.

Devia saber que St. Mungus evitava ter problemas com o Ministério.

Passamos seguindo pelo corredor durante alguns minutos, somente seguindo reto. As luzes dos archotes produziam uma leve sombra enquanto andávamos cada vez mais rápido.

No que parecia ser o fim do corredor ela parou derrepente sobre uma porta em que estava gravado o número setenta e dois em pedra lascada cor prata.

Ela esticou uma pequena chave também prateada e com um puxão da varinha fina, a porta abriu com um ruído baixo mas prolongado. Um sonoro "Nheec".

Parei apreensiva do lado dela.

_Ainda dá pra desistir? _

Ela entrou sem consultar nada, mas como eu tinha muitos centímetros á mais do que ela,vi tudo por cima de seu ombro.

Era uma sala muito ampla, abafada, com resquícios de pó. Era lotada por vários biombos e arquivos, com caixinhas e caixotes ajeitados de forma tão geométrica que iam empilhados até o teto com o pouco resquício de luz.

- Lumus! – Ela virou-se para mim e fez um aceno para que entrasse na sala.

Desembainhei a varinha e a acendi também, adentrando na sala com muito cuidado. Encostei a porta. A única coisa visível era os dois feixes.

Novamente, entre as colunas, seguimos uma reta. Foi uma porta, foi duas... Na Terceira, que parecia ser a mais arejada, ela abriu as cortinas de veludo cinzento, a janela era muito estreita e alta.

A luz do dia entrou calma pelas brechas, iluminando desde o assoalho levemente empoeirado, como gavetas e mais gavetas, e caixas que iam perto do teto claro.

As pessoas normalmente fazem um certo "Ãhn" quando vêem cenas assim.

O pior é que nem isso eu podia fazer. Ela parou no meio da sala, abraçando o pergaminho como se tivesse fazendo um enorme esforço pra não vomitar uma largatixa roxa de um metro pela boca (Embora nunca tenha visto alguém vomitar largatixas roxas por ai).

Devia ser alérgica a pó.

- Os mais velhos são da semana passada... – disse ela casualmente com gesto vago virando o olhar para o teto – os parentes quase sempre esquecem dos pertences, ou ás vezes, não levam de propósito.

Ela fez uma pausa.

- Se você precisar de mais alguma coisa, estarei na recepção. Em todo o caso eu voltarei daqui a meia hora.

Continuei encarando a sala muito polidamente enquanto ouvi o clique da porta.

Estava assustada. Será que pessoas do Ministério ficam assustadas?

Sentia como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca e acredite, eu não tava tendo soluços iguais a Srta. Entwhistle.

Cocei a cabeça preocupada.

**----------  
****---------**

**_Quarta – A Senhora Sala  
_****_"1:28 da tarde..." Ou algo similar._**

Certas coisas são como matéria inutilizada.

Achei uma coisa muito mais bonita e bem mais organizada ir verificando as gavetas por ordem alfabética. Na minha vida toda eu não tive ordem, e só agora, estando numa sala empoeirada de modo totalmente ilegal, é que eu decidi usá-la de forma sensata.

Francamente...

Na quinta gaveta, quando saltaram dois saca-rolhas cor prata, um cinzeiro que tinha boca, um garfo dourado, dois lenços listrados que porventura eram voadores e um urso de pelúcia muito parecido com um pelúcio, e todos eles vieram em minha direção simultaneamente (Maravilha, não?), achei que seria bem melhor vistoriar tudo magicamente e de forma mais rápida. Quero dizer, mais rápida a ponto de que os conteúdos das gavetas não me atacassem.

Algumas coisas pareciam ter "consentimento" naquela sala e pensei que talvez alguns deles pudessem saber quem não estava lá de uma forma legalizada.

Algo muito similar com a seção reservada de Madame Pince.

Talvez agora eu lhes fale de certas coisas que eu não entendo. Por que, me diga Merlin, por que simplesmente há pessoas que trazem pus de bubotúbera para cá?

Nas gavetas com inscrições em "S" uns ramos estranhos começaram a proliferar e tive que estuporá-lo antes que tomasse a sala inteira.

As gavetas eram organizadas em quadrados e acima vinha os caixotes. Quando já tinha revirado há um bom tempo às gavetas e já pensava em começar com os caixotes, percebi três armarinhos intactos perto da porta.

Entre tantas coisas para serem vasculhadas em tão pouco tempo, da até vontade de chorar, sinceramente.

Eles tinham uma inscrição com a letra "B" e seu conteúdo revelou em livros.

Queria dar um grito mas não preciso relembrar que isso não era possível no momento.

Esvaziei ambos o conteúdo colocando-os no chão com cautela enquanto me sentava para analisá-los.

O diário de uma Bruxa, Quem sou eu?, As diversas bolhas de uma poção, As ervas mais bizarras (Coleção Caldeirão diverso), Fúria do dragão, Os Unicórnios e o seu Habitat, Vassouras no Ar, Qual Vassoura?, Guia do bruxo moderno e...

Quase no final da pilha havia duas capas iguais de cor vinho escuro com inscrições prateadas.

_A Porta de Linho_

Olhei por um momento, incrédula.

Quero dizer. Luna deduzir que se tivesse algo errado eu acharia mais livros iguais esses por aí, era uma coisa. Luna acertar na dedução, era outra, mesmo que torcesse, por um ínfimo, que eu não estivesse louca.

Não tinha bolsos e nem nada, e pra piorar, enquanto olhava a contra-capa de ambos os livros idênticos (Comprados na Terça e Quarta dessa semana, Floreios e Borrões) a Entwhistle entrou na sala, relutante.

- De quem são esses? – murmurei enquanto folheava as paginas brancas.

- Vejamos... – disse ela pegando-os e examinando ao passar para a segunda sala – Posso te passar as fichas, mas não poderei deixar que os levem, mesmo que contenha Magia Negra. Se souberem que você não tinha nenhum crachá, não vão gostar nem um pouco...

Ela voltou com passos rápidos e eu assenti, derrotada, enquanto tentava me levantar do chão.

- Mas você pode voltar e falar com qualquer pessoa do balcão, desde que tenha algum crachá ou alguma identificação e levá-los – disse ela interpretando mal minha cara de tacho enquanto me entregava duas folhas. Ela voltou para a segunda sala rapidamente para fechar sei lá o que e eu aproveitei uma folha solta para copiar rapidamente com um feitiço. Guardei na sola do pé.

- Obrigada por tudo, Srta Entwhistle – disse ao devolver, ainda pensando em algo de cor vinho.

Me senti um pouco mal.

Já falei que Luna é um Gênio?

**----------  
****---------**

**_Quarta – Casa (Eu acho).  
_****_"3:10 da tarde..." _**

Luna não voltou. Estou agora na cozinha, acabei de colocar a água pra ferver para fazer um chá.

Sentada na cadeira sem-graça, atrás de uma mesa sem-graça (Por que todos os móveis de lá são meio sem-graça...)

Eu não agüento mais pó.

Se eu passar uma esponja no meu rosto, é pó.

Se eu espremer meu cabelo vai sair pó

Se eu espirrar, vai sair pó pelo nariz. Tenho certeza que se Luna estivesse aqui, e soubesse o que eu estava pensando, ela perguntaria se poderia bater uma foto quando eu espirrasse pó pelo nariz, mas isso é de menos.

Helly e Cassius se deram bem até. Eles não tiveram muitas brigas desde que ela chegou e os dois gostam de ficar espichados embaixo da mesa, de forma que sempre teremos um "tapete fofo" ao sentar-se para comer alguma refeição.

Quatro casos. Não era mais coincidência. Quero dizer, eu teria que analisar, rever...

Isso seria um problema, mas o que eu me preocupa mais é o fato de não conseguir ainda o livro. Se eu voltasse no St. Mungus não daria certo.

Poderiam descobrir e achariam qualquer coisa, menos que estava fazendo algo que preste.

No entanto, dentro da contra-capa, tinha um visto pequeno da Floreios e Borrões...

É esquisito. E o mais esquisito seria como conseguir o livro. Por mais que fosse na Floreios e Borrões, com certeza não era vendido nas prateleiras...

E eu não sei como verificar se algo tem Magia Negra ou não, entende.

Engraçado, que nenhuma vez me passou pela cabeça a hipótese de repercutir isso para Mione. Acho que criei um interesse sombrio por isso. Não é todo dia que você vê coincidências assim e estava encarando como o _"meu"_ caso que eu certamente pesquisaria.

O que certamente, se consideraria um pouco infantil de minha parte, se fossemos analisar mais adiante.

O que mais me preocupa era como eu descobriria se esse livro contivesse Magia Negra.

Quatro pessoas que morreram de doenças diferentes, alguns dias depois de terem comprado ou recebido um determinado livro. Mas se nós excluíssemos o livro, será que não poderia ser uma tremenda coincidência montada? As pessoa vivem e morrem, e assim será até o fim dos tempos. Tudo tem o seu determinado momento para viver e para durar, como assim, perecer.

Mas a idéia de como conseguiria o livro e saber se tinha algo diferente com ele, era o que mais me atormentava, ainda mais depois da descoberta de dois novos nomes...

Céus, minha cabeça ta rodando...

E pensando bem... A chaleira está muito silenciosa.

A água deve ter evaporado.

------------

**_Lá vamos nós... _**

**Sweet Nightangel - **Oieee! Vou tentar atualizar durante prazos não muito grandes certo? Acho que a Fic terá poucos capítulos (Entre dez e doze) no entanto, não afirmo com muita certeza pois o Análise eu disse que seria 16, e na verdade foi o dobro, rs. o

**Paulinha Malfoy - **Puxa, obrigada! Ainda vai ter coisas sobre o caso Malfoy, garanto!

**Princesa Chi - **É... Entre aspas, a "coisa" não tomou muita forma, mas o segundo capítulo vem com alguns esclarecimentos. **Vou** tentar atualizar a Fic freqüentemente...

**Miri - ****.." **Acho que isso não vai ocorrer tão cedo, mas em compensação, vou estar arranjando algo bem maior que isso, pra ela...

**Selene Malfoy - **Bem, as coisas no mundo mágico são um pouquinho mais complicadas... rs. É que às vezes sabemos perfeitamente o que fazer mas não sabemos o como. As duas estavam recém-saidas de Hogwarts e não tem muita experiência em como "ter" uma casa. A Maioria das casas de Ex-universitárias que terminaram ou ainda estão estudando normalmente não são muito organizadas ainda por que as pessoas não se adaptaram-se direito. Mas muito obrigada por ter deixado uma review, Selene, você é uma pessoa de palavra, rs

**Pequena Kah - **Draco? Hun... Isso me lembra o Capítulo 3... **o.****O** Vai ser uma complicação dos Diachos... **-.-''** Muito thanks por ter vindo Kah! rs

**Kathy Black - **Siim, pode deixaar, rss (Abraçando Kathy pela cintura ) Acabei não resistindo e vim ver... Que coisa não? -.-"

* * *

**:: Próximos Capítulos: _"_**_Narrativa Draco Malfoy..."  
_Sim, o loiro de olhos cinzentos vai entrar na história!

**---------------------------------  
_Enviado por uma coruja especial...."_  
.:: Angelina Michelle ::..**


	4. III Uma carta

**_Nota da Autora: _**Sim, demorou! Nunca demorei tanto com um capítulo, mas peguem leve com a Tia Angelina, por favor... snif

Eu nunca narrei um Draco. Que garoto complicado, viu? Peguem leve com a Tia Angelina, pois ela é inexperiente nesse tipo de narração.

Nesse momento estou me agourando por não começar tudo em terceira pessoa. Ia ser muito mais prático.

Então se algo sair errado (Sei lá... o.o'' O Draco ficar Gay ou bonzinho demais, por ai, rs) Peguem leve .. medo.

Opiniões e sugestões são bem vindas.

**_Agradecimentos: _**Kathy, pela betagem passa-pano. Fernanda pelo _"E ai, conseguiu deixar o Draco cretino?", _Pequena Kah por _"Tenha esperança!". _Sweet por _"Você conseguiráFeliz"_ E aos pobres leitores que sei lá como não me xingaram pela demora. Tenho leitores não-agressivos pelo menos. (Contente)

Ãhn, espero que gostem. Para tudo existe a primeira vez, como diz o ditado.

**  
..: UMA CARTA :..  
****_"Capítulo III"  
_**

**_Quarta – 4:13 (Tarde)  
_**

Saibam que é um profundo privilégio vocês lerem isso.

Não é qualquer um que sabe de meus movimentos em primeira mão.

Naquela tarde de Quarta eu estava no Ministério. Eles me amam e nem sabem.

Fui chamado pela segunda vez na semana, um problema com algumas raridades que tenho na Mansão. Eles tinham apelidado o caso_ carinhasomente_ de "Caso Malfoy".

Mas não esqueça de vender o resto na Travessa do Tranco – Blaise disse agitado enquanto esperávamos o elevador.

Deixe-me ver. Será que é a décima sétima vez que você fala isso ou é a décima oitava?

Acreditei por alguns instantes que era bem mais que isso, mesmo com Blaise não concordando.

Blaise estava muito diferente do que ele costuma ser. Estava um pouco desnorteado embora não quisesse admitir, mesmo que eu tivesse dito que não precisava temer nada durante todo o tempo possível.

Raios, Draco! Nem parece que você esta sendo convocado pela segunda vez no Ministério – Ouvi-o falar um palavrão baixinho enquanto arrumava a gola da capa negra – E essa porcaria de elevador não vem?

O Saguão estava estranhamente vazio naquela tarde...

Sempre demora – respondi rapidamente, me lembrando do quanto demorou da ultima vez. O Ministério esta cada vez pior.

E não comente nada sobre Nott.

Não foi ele o perfeito idiota que fez tudo errado?- perguntei desdenhosamente. Não ia defender um palerma que já tinha errado duas vezes.

Foi mas... – Ele não chegou a completar a frase, pois o elevador chegara.

Estava sem ascensorista, como a maioria dos imprestáveis do Ministério, de modo que apertei o botão comunicado na carta.

A Porta dupla se fechou. Blaise se virou para o espelho ás costas, arrepiando os cabelos com as duas mãos.

Então não tem probabilidade de algo dar errado?

Por que daria errado? Todas as vezes que teve Blitz no Ministério, nada deu errado.

Somente por que dessa vez algo foi achado, e por causa de um deslize de Nott... Meu pai se reviraria no tumulo se soubesse disso um dia, que o Ministério fosse tão insolente á esse ponto de não temer o sobrenome Malfoy ou mesmo que não tivesse medo.

No entanto, eu, Draco Malfoy, não tinha medo deles.

Virei-me para focalizar o espelho quadricular também colocado ás minhas costas, enquanto o elevador descia.

Mesmo com Blaise postado ao meu lado, me concentrei na segunda imagem do reflexo.

É muito fácil explicar o que eu estava vendo nele:

A visão era de um cara atraente, sexy, charmoso, sedutor, alto, que tinha olhos azuis vivos, cabelos loiros-platinados caídos em cascata á altura do queixo, pele claríssima digna de sangue-puro Malfoy. Sim sim, isso mesmo.

Aliás, estou sendo muito sincero...

Mesmo com o verdadeiro vai e vem que virou a Mansão com as blitzes do Ministério, os elfos não tinham deixado a capa negra e a camisa amassar, o que era um bom indício.

Não vai dar nada errado, só responda as perguntas sem hesitar – murmurei.

Tenho certeza que Blaise só estava pálido por que quase nunca foi chamado pelo Ministério, ainda mais por porte de objetos não-comerciáveis ou ilegais.

Suponho que eles talvez não sejam muito cordiais – disse ele por último, recuperando a neutralidade na voz quando as portas do elevador se abriram.

Nem tanto. Só não tome nenhum chá.

Pode ser que contenha algo estranho na xícara... ?

Não. Pode ser a última coisa que você beba...

Um patamar alto, em forma de concha, com lamparinas antigas que flutuavam pelo teto, com incrível mal gosto era o que veio pela frente.

Um elfo teria melhor senso. Dava para se retrair com um cheiro desagradável de lustre.

Quando demos os primeiros passos e a porta dupla se fechou ás nossas costas, me lembrei da primeira chamada ao Ministério logo que descobriram algo na blitz.

Ainda nem sabia, por exemplo, que a minha versão e a de Nott, não combinavam. O Alçapão nunca tinha falhado. Bom, talvez uma vez somente, mas nada de mais e á muito tempo atrás.

Na ultima vez, teve um interrogatório de dar sono. Os funcionários do Ministério são muito fáceis de irritar, tudo muito monótono.

A parte mais divertida só foi quando uma louca entrou na sala, falando alto, derrepente. O velho caduco teve um susto tão grande que deixou cair à prancheta.

Quando achei que ele ia enfartar, a reunião acabou, com todos saindo da sala de um momento para o outro. Eles acham que podem ficar chamando e dispensando as pessoas á hora que querem...

Então senti algo acertar minhas costelas.

Olhei para o lado, Blaise fez um gesto para que eu falasse primeiro.

Mesmo que não quisesse, eu faria isso. Ruth Lorrimer se aproximava de boca crispada com Lewis Kindle á tiracolo. Era uma daquelas Auroras velhas com ar autoritário que só sabiam viver com pintura no rosto.

Ela parou há poucos passos.

Lorrimer já tentou comer meu fígado. Como não tinha conseguido, ia tentar hoje de novo.

Oh, pobre de mim!

Não, pobre não. Eu sou um Malfoy e não sou pobre

Vejo que não se atrasaram, não é mesmo? – ela batia os dedos cheios de anéis em uma prancheta, rapidamente.

Claro. Não víamos a hora. Estava tão ansioso... – murmurei.

Ela fechou a cara e deu meia volta, seguindo para a única porta existente no salão.

_"Pergunta idiota"_

O Único remédio foi segui-los.

Enquanto a Sra. Lorimmer mostrou um corredor extenso em que vários quadros nos analisavam com interesse, Kindle virou-se para Blaise como se hesitasse em perguntar algo. Ele tinha uma capa marrom e os cabelos bem ralos e brancos o que parecia fazer ele mais caduco ainda.

Sr. Damon Calthrop não vem hoje, ainda? – perguntou ele ajeitando os óculos.

Não – ouvi Blaise murmurar baixo em resposta.

O Sr. Calthrop era um negociador da Família Malfoy. Era encarregado de fazer uma defesa, mas estava com problemas de saúde no momento, se é que estava mesmo.

Sempre o achei um pouco preguiçoso.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e não pude deixar de soltar um sorriso desdenhoso.

Até que o Blaise poderia se sair bem.

O corredor era cor marrom-acanelado e era intercalado por uma ou outra porta e passagem.

Seguimos até chegar a ultima, com Lorrimer liderando o grupo.

Por que não vamos para a sala que usamos anteriormente? – me lembro de perguntar casualmente.

Kindle estacou, remexendo-se pouco á vontade.

Lorrimer que tinha parado, escolhendo a chave para abrir a porta, parecia absorta, mas ela deu um olhar de esguelha para trás.

Nada de mais – começou ele em resposta muito lentamente – Achamos que era melhor essa para não haver mais interrupções, embora... – ele hesitou

Olhei inquisitivamente enquanto cruzava os braços, insistindo para que continuasse.

_"Sei. Claro que não é nada demais..." _Era muito óbvio que ele estava escondendo o verdadeiro motivo.

Acho que nã...

Podemos entrar já – disse ela intervindo rapidamente, fazendo um aceno.

Entramos primeiro.

A Sala estava quase na penumbra de escura. Era grande embora não fosse nada comparado com as da Mansão e fosse fria. As paredes eram lisas.

Havia umas cadeiras de espaldares altos em que nos indicaram para que sentássemos. Na mesinha á frente havia uma pena-de-repetição-rápida cor anil em pé sobre um pergaminho. Kindle permaneceu na porta, e ela ficou de pé dando voltas perto da mesinha com a capa rente ao corpo e uma janela ás suas costas.

Ela esticou um pergaminho no ar, pigarreou e começou a leitura em voz alta.

_"Segundo a cláusula infratora..._

Abri os olhos mais rapidamente percebendo o que vinha á seguir

Você não vai fazer todo aquele discurso de novo, vai?

Acredito – respondeu ela categoricamente curvando-se sobre a mesa – que o Sr. Zabini tenha que estar a par da situação.

E já não estÿ

Até que é divertido ver as pessoas do Ministério irritadas...

Ela colocou a prancheta cuidadosamente em cima da mesa, os olhos de contas brilhando.

Sr. Zabini, creio que... – antes que ela concluísse a pergunta, o próprio já tinha respondido.

Sim, o Damon já me informou sobre isso – ouvi Blaise dizer entediado.

Lorrimer parou derrepente.

Quando foi isso? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

Kindle continuou ao pé da porta fechada como se não tivesse disposto a interromper ainda.

Você tem certeza disso?

Ele não tem alucinações, se é o que quer saber – me lembro de responder mal-humoradamente.

Sr. Malfoy, peço para não interromper, você está induzindo-o – disse ela bruscamente olhando para Blaise.

Fiz cara de inocente.

Eu? Induzir?

Ela no mínimo devia se achar no direito de falar assim comigo só por que faz parte daquela merda de Ministério. Lembrem-se: Ninguém debocha de um Malfoy.

Ele mandou uma carta após a primeira reunião – respondeu Blaise impassível.

Não adianta, cara. Ela só vai acreditar quando você mostrar a carta do próprio punho do Damon...

Blaise riu mas Lorrimer ficou mal-humorada.

Inclinei para a frente enquanto observava ela contrair a mão com uma expressão mordaz no rosto. Ela jogou o cabelo preto para trás antes de falar e consultou o relógio. Foi persuasiva.

Muito bem. Acho que Sr. Calthrop não vira mesmo, de forma que também não vou retê-los por muito tempo. Sr Malfoy, acredito, como encarregada do caso que a auditoria será daqui a uma semana, não tendo mais reuniões para averiguações.

Assenti, mesmo vendo que ela não queria que eu estivesse na sala para a entrevista com o Blaise...

Ele percebeu o mesmo e lançou um olhar de esguelha para o lado enquanto ela mudava a posição do pergaminho novamente.

Eles poderiam ter usado uma coruja também e não quiseram, de forma que não levantei-me da cadeira.

Fingindo não notar isso, ela se levantou do pergaminho e afastou-se virando de costas num movimento circular.

Eu tinha pouco tempo e sabia que não poderia falar muito. Escorreguei levemente até o pulso ficar fácil de situar entre a superfície e o meio-fio da mesa de Mogno.

Blaise observou apreensivo e perguntou por gesto labial o que eu estava fazendo.

Não respondi. Era a coisa mais óbvia.

Sr. Zabini, você nunca viu o determinado objeto? – Lorrimer continuava de costas dando voltas em círculo pela sala, lentamente.

Um pequeno ruído metalizado foi produzido enquanto ela fazia a pergunta, passando despercebido posteriormente.

Você está ciente que o promotor fará essas mesma perguntas na auditoria?

Sim – respondeu Blaise indiferente.

E que seria muito ruim se você obtivesse respostas diferentes?

Blaise hesitou na resposta. Eu tinha acabado de subir, ajeitando a cadeira do modo normal. Fechei o relógio no pulso rapidamente e ele reparou novamente a lateral da mesa com mais atenção. Fez um aceno positivo.

Lorrimer virou o rosto na direção de Blaise com um sorriso discreto, as pontas dos dedos unidas de ambas as mãos . Veio em nossa direção de modo devagar, percebendo a ligeira pausa.

Oras – sua voz era franca, como se confiasse um segredo – Convenhamos Sr. Zabini, o seu nome estava na carta de Nott e...

Eu já sei – respondeu ele energeticamente encarando Lorrimer nos olhos.

Ela pareceu um pouco desapontada.

Aproveitei o intervalo e consultei as horas visivelmente.

Preciso ir – e dizendo isso levantei-me.

Blaise não se espantou pois sabia que iria esperá-lo no Cabeça de Javali.

Somente Lorrimer olhou intrigada, mas como com a não-vinda do desgraçado do Cathrop minha presença era dispensável, ela não fez nenhuma objeção.

Por alguns instantes, Kindle pareceu atrapalhado.

Você vai embora?

Não. Estou parado para observar essa linda porta.

Um pouco relutante, ele desimpediu a passagem. O elevador estava vazio de forma que quando sai, aparatei para Hogsmeade

Passei primeiro na Travessa do tranco para resolver duas coisas, que certamente não é da conta de vocês e depois fui para o Cabeça de Javali.

O Movimento estava baixo naquele horário.

Havia dois bruxos velhotes de vestes surradas jogando cartas numa mesa ao fundo e uma pessoa envolta com um véu de mulher soluçando numa outra mais à frente.

Pedi uma bebida qualquer para o Barman que limpava os copos e me sentei numa parte longe de ambos.

Blaise não demorou muito. Aproximou-se com uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo na mão e estava mal-humorado.

Porque você teve que escrever aquela mensagem com o relógio?

Por que eu não aprendi telepatia ainda – repliquei – E de qualquer forma esse relógio era do meu pai. Nada o risca. Mas como foi?

Ele fez um gesto de exasperação.

Essa droga vai dar trabalho ainda, escreva o que digo.

Com isso tomou mais um gole da garrafinha.

Você devia mandar uma carta para Calthrop – aconselhou ele depois de um tempo.

Não vou voltar pra mansão hoje e antes que você pergunte o por que – Ele estava com cara de que ia perguntar – Não quero topar com um pessoal do Ministério que esta lá.

Se você quiser usar a coruja lá de casa... Assim você não tem que ser julgado também por matar funcionários do Ministério.

Oh, como Blaise é preocupado com o bem da "Sociedade" – disse rindo, meio irônico.

Ah, não enche – respondeu ele rindo também, dando um soco na mesa.

Naquela tarde, mandei a carta pela coruja do Blaise mesmo.

A mansão não era muito longe de Hogsmeade. bem menor, com um estilo antigo e sem elfos. Até eu também não os preferi tanto depois que comecei a morar sozinho.

Os pais dele não tinham sido mais vistos vivos depois da guerra de forma que quando chegamos, a casa estava vazia mesmo.

Saímos para o Javali mais à noite para encontrar alguns conhecidos antigos, acabei bebendo alguns drinques fortes por lá e só sai de madrugada.

* * *

**_Quinta – 9:52 (Manha)_**

Sentia uma dor latejante, tudo parecia rodar.

Uma luz quente cegava meus olhos quando os abri, via a luz do sol que passava pela fresta das cortinas de veludo verde.

Meneei a cabeça olhando ao meu redor. As paredes eram verdes claro, o chão tinha um aspecto granito, ao lado da cama de espaldar trabalhado, um baú dourado e vários adornados prata. Só havia um lugar que eu sabia ter verde, prata e dourado ao mesmo tempo e esse lugar era meu quarto.

O dourado foi um palpite meu quando era pequeno para como queria o quarto.

Fora isso, não me lembrava direito da noite anterior. Sentia ter um hálito um pouco mais ácido por causa da bebida.

Pouco importava também. Pela tontura não era tão difícil de adivinhar

Amaldiçoando aquela dor de cabeça idiota tentei me levantar só que não conseguia. Encostei-me novamente no travesseiro disposto a apurar algum som.

Não havia nenhum ruído. A capa que usei na noite interior estava pendurada sobre um espaldar de prata perto da porta, no outro canto do quarto.

Não me lembrava nem de quando aparatei.

Droga de dia!

De súbito, ouvi algo batendo do lado de fora da janela.

Estendi o braço para trás, apalpando a cortina e a puxando para o lado ainda com os olhos semicerrados.

Senti uma brisa fria sobrevoar por meus cabelos, algo tinha passado num vôo rasante perto de meu rosto que julguei ser uma coruja.

Quando abri os olhos, não havia nada no quarto, somente uma carta pequena jogada em meu tórax.

Peguei o pergaminho amarrotado entre os dedos, era mesmo pequeno, como um bilhete...  
_

* * *

**Malfoy**_

_**Você poderia vir**_

_**Hoje, as 11:00 am, mesa 19 – 3 vassouras?**  
_

* * *

O que chamara atenção é que apesar da pergunta, a coruja não esperara a resposta.

Se não me engano, e é lógico que estou certo pois eu não me engano facilmente devia ser Calthrop torrando a paciência novamente.

Considerei a questão por alguns segundos.

_"Olhe novamente". _

Obedeci, relendo o bilhete mais atentamente com o cenho franzido.

A letra não parecia muito com a de Calthrop.

Era mais redonda e miúda com alguns floreios. Ou ele tinha mudado de letra ou ele tinha virado Gay, eu não acreditava em nenhuma das duas hipóteses.

Na parte do verso tinha umas iniciais tremidas...

Esqueci da minha dor de cabeça rapidamente após alguns segundos de silêncio, me levantando logo. Me arrumei rapidamente, ainda impecável e terminei por colocar a capa, aparatando logo em seguida.

**_

* * *

Quinta – Alguns__ minutos mais tarde._**

Aparatei em Hogsmeade.

O dia era nublado e frio com as folhas se estalando uma nas outras. Havia um vento frio e ligeiro que passava entre as pessoas.

Me dirigi para as localidades perto do Três vassouras mas não entrei. Ao contrário. Fui para o bar á frente dele á fim de observar as pessoas que iam e vinham.

Queria ter certeza que era mesmo o que eu estava pensando antes de sentar-se naquela mesa.

No mínimo vocês devem estar curiosos para saber o que estava escrito no verso, coisa que tomei muito cuidado por minha parte de não falar.

Estão? Ótimo. Vão continuar...

Oh, que comovente. Estão furiosos comigo?

Não, pensando melhor, escreverei sim sobre isso, pois de um jeito ou de outro, vocês vão saber.

Havia duas iniciais tremidas e uns parênteses de um possível assunto a tratar.

Confesso que conheço poucas pessoas com sobrenome iniciados em _"W"_ só que se tem certos nomes que se agravam por serem suscetíveis outros são agravados de modo inevitável. Pedi qualquer coisa para beber e sentei-me perto da janela.

Fiquei observando as pessoas espaçarem durante um intervalo de tempo de um lado para o outro. Vinte minutos se transcorreram sem que nada que consideraria anormal ocorresse.

Quando já estava com um pouco de sono por ter acordado cedo vi um vulto se destacar naquele ir e vir de capas rodopiantes de um dia cálido.

Bati a mão na mesa rapidamente. A garçonete fez cara feia e eu sorri desdenhosamente. Não convinha me importar.

Essa era uma das inúmeras vezes em que eu estava certo.

Uma pequena moça com capa vinho que andava retraidamente tinha se detido pela porta do Três vassouras. Hesitou ao entrar olhando para os lados mas bateu a porta atrás de si logo em seguida.

Mesmo que o mundo bruxo inteiro dissesse pra mim que ela era somente uma escocesa qualquer, eu saberia que era uma Weasley. Os cabelos intensamente ruivos e vermelhos e as sardas inconfundíveis eram marcas registradas dos pobretões.

Além do que me lembrava dela com a Sangue-ruim no Ministério. Estava tão incrédula por me ver lá que chegava a ser engraçado.

Levantei-me e sai do pequeno estabelecimento parando do lado de fora, somente. Entenda-se que eu _jamais _me sentaria com uma Weasley pobretona por mais estranhas que fossem as circunstâncias.

Devia aparatar antes que me vissem. Não foi bem isso que ocorreu pois minha mente estava trabalhando em outros aspectos involuntariamente.

_Por que as palavras grifadas no verso foram "Travessa do Tranco?" Estaria ela colocando suas pequenas e frágeis asinhas do lado de fora?_ Sorri desdenhosamente diante da perspectiva.

No mínimo devia ser casada com o maldito Cicatriz! Me dá nojo só de pensar. Observei a fachada do Três Vassouras com um leve interesse.

O que ela queria?

Inferno de curiosidade!

E daí se ela ficasse esperando por horas lÿ Não seria problema meu mesmo.

Ainda por alguns instantes fiquei parado.

Com alguma relutância sai de trás da porta e atravessei para o outro lado entre os bruxos que passavam.

Nenhum Sonserino estaria mesmo naquela hora do dia no Três vassouras, a maioria se extinguira ou tinha mudado de nome depois da guerra. Não tinha risco de, por exemplo, manchar reputação ao gastar alguns minutos com uma Weasley naquele momento.

Um grupo de estudantes passara por mim, quase esbarrando.

Na semana passada estive no Três vassouras também e era um dia propositalmente escolhido por não ter muitas pessoas. Não gosto de lugares abafados.

Ao abrir a porta ouvi um barulho leve de um sino batendo e a comum fungadela de Rosmerta que não vai com minha cara. Os arrastares de cadeiras constantes, os copos batendo no balcão e fragmentos de conversa no ar não faziam de um lugar propicio para um encontro.

A movimentação que não era nem tão grande e nem tão vazia, deixava que os diálogos ficassem camuflados para as outras pessoas de ambas as mesas ouvirem claramente. Ao menos isso poderia ser algo positivo.

Peguei o mesmo pedaço de pergaminho áspero do bolso. Na mesa dezenove havia uma só pessoa sentada como era de se esperar, a mesma pessoa que eu virá á poucos minutos atrás.

O seu sobretudo vermelho mesclava-se com o ruivo de seus cabelos caídos de forma a quase cobrir o seu rosto, ela batia com os dedos devagar na mesa em forma ritmada tendo a cabeça pendida de lado sobre uma das mãos.

_É uma Weasley mesmo._

Não virá eu entrar, devia estar com a cabeça no mundo dos Duendes. Eu não sou adivinho pra saber o que se passa na cabeça de uma Weasley.

Era notável que ela parecia nervosa. Isso era normal também, qualquer uma ficaria nervosa por se encontrar com um cara tão irresistível como eu.

Andei em direção a mesa inspirando calmamente. Talvez fosse divertido.

Antes, puxei uma cadeira e minha sombra sobre a mesa quadricular fez com que ela levantasse os olhos.

A batida da mão pararàela pareceu um pouco sobressaltada somente por um momento. Depois piscara os olhos ficando séria logo em seguida.

Era isso então. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy na mesma mesa, sentados de frente para o outro.

Olhei para ela esperando que iniciasse um diálogo decente.

Talvez ela fosse capaz de começar a falar algo logo embora não tivesse sido capaz de esconder quem era na assinatura, direito.

O Silêncio fazia com que o som das outras mesas parecessem mais alto.

Encarei-a olhando em seus olhos.

Normalmente as mulheres se derretem com o olhar de lado de um Malfoy.

Então - terminei frisando a ultima palavra - _Weasley_

Os efeitos da frase foram visíveis.

Acho que você já sabe então quem eu sou – disse ela com voz baixa, mas firme.

Acho? – Isso era óbvio que sim.

Não precisa destacar as coisas para mim, Malfoy.

Então qual é o motivo daquela carta? – murmurei desdenhosamente.

Pode acreditar que eu não a teria feito se tivesse outra opção – observou com um desafio na voz.

Era uma mínima diferença essa espécie de ameaça camuflada pois eu nem sabia sobre o que falava.

É uma única pergunta – disse ela inclinando-se a frente como se evitasse que as outras mesas ouvissem, com voz falsamente controlada – retorquiu ela com súbita frieza - Sabe de alguém que analise objetos com magia negra?

A Weasley mesmo tentando passar-se por neutra, torceu um dos dedos da mão á frente da cadeira.

Sei. Sabia muito bem. Sabia mais até que meu pai que tinha um sistema completo e bem feito.

Eu não seria tão perfeito se não soubesse.

Inclinei-me á frente do mesmo modo que ela fizera.

No momento em que a virá falar as primeiras palavras compreendi de instantâneo com a ótima inteligência que foi dada pelo meu sangue que ela nunca seria capaz de mexer com Artes das Trevas mesmo que quisesse. Ainda sim queria vê-la irritada.

Não sabia que você gostava de visitar a Travessa do Tranco, Weasley – disse lentamente.

Você sabe que não! – rebateu ela fulminando-me com o olhar.

Parecia tensa e o um palmo de distancia que estávamos em que poderia sentir a respiração agitada dela virará cinco quando ela reencostou as costas na cadeira de forma brusca.

Ora, ou a Weasley era bem fácil de irritar ou tinha algo aí. Interessante.

Por que? – perguntei com um sorrisinho irônico

Por que o quê, Malfoy? - perguntou ela encarando-me descrente.

Por que quer saber, logicamente.

Aquele diálogo não estava sendo muito racional. Ela olhava como se avaliasse a pergunta nitidamente.

Isso não faz diferença para você, faz? - Os olhos castanhos dela fitavam incrédula.

De modo algum – Inclinara a cabeça pro lado, desconfiada pela maneira cordata em que saíra meu timbre de voz.

Demorou poucos segundos para que ela interpretasse o verdadeiro significado de meu sorriso falso.

Oh sério? – falara ela também ironicamente – Não diga!

O tom de voz da Weasley só não se sobressairá por causa das pessoas das outras mesas que pareciam falar mais do que irritantes diabretes.

Quem ela achava que era para falar assim comigo? Ainda mais com um Malfoy?

Cruzei os braços sobre a mesa e senti minhas sobrancelhas se erguerem. Fosse o que fosse eu faria com que ela falasse.

_"Merlim, como pode ser tão sardenta?" _pensei enquanto aquela quebra anormal de diálogo fez com que a Weasley olhasse para o lado da Janela furtivamente interessada.

Ela fechara a capa colando-a mais á seu corpo como se tivesse um frio repentino.

Quero dizer, eu não tenho o dia todo – replicou ela como se respondesse á alguma pergunta que não tinha sido formulada.

"_Por que aquela pergunta? Por que procurou a mim?"_ Não iria me expor á humilhação de mostrar que estava querendo saber a respostas daquelas perguntas. Meu instinto fez com que eu não respondesse de imediato as informações que ela precisava.

Você poderia pedir duas cervejas amanteigadas, mas é claro – uma mecha loira caíra em meus olhos forçando uma pausa – que provavelmente você não teria o mínimo de ouro no bolso. Alias, tem algum bolso? – perguntei analisando com fingida curiosidade sua capa vinho que chegava até aos tornozelos.

Suas mãos crisparam, se contendo, o rosto lívido.

Jamais mandaria uma carta para compartilhar alguma coisa em sua companhia – disse em tom muito claro e alto. Alguns curiosos que não tinham nada pra fazer olharam em nossa direção, o som filtrado num coador muito fino.

Tenho certeza que ela teria pronunciado meia dúzia de xingamentos contra a minha nobre e linda pessoa se não tivesse se debruçado pegando uma sacola no pé de sua cadeira e levantando rapidamente.

Se ela pensou que me deixaria falando sozinho naquela mesa maltrapilha, estava muito enganada.

A Weasley era rápida e eu seria mais ainda. Segurei seu pulso fino antes dela dar o primeiro passo em direção á saída. Tinha a pele quente, o sangue que parecia correr mais rápido em suas veias em contraposição á mim que era acostumado com as Masmorras e temperaturas amenas.

Solta!

Ríspida e de pé, ela dará um solavanco tentando desprender sua mão que não se moverá nem um centímetro.

Weasley, é falta de educação deixar os outros falando sozinho... – falei como um lembrete em que a fez ficar mais irritada.

Por mais que tentasse puxar sua própria mão com a maior força que tivesse, ela não conseguiria sem que eu mesmo soltasse seu pulso.

A cena estava começando a chamar atenção, isso era o que eu menos queria.

Murmurei baixo com um sorriso frio no rosto.

Se assim o deseja... – Lentamente recuei os dedos de seu pulso fino e encarei seus olhos castanhos escandalizados.

A cor fugirá de seu rosto, que em vez de sair do Três vassouras como um furacão, encostara a mão no espaldar de sua própria cadeira de madeira, jogando a sacola no chão com grande brutalidade para uma jovem tão pequena.

Esta conseguindo ser um verme desprezível Malfoy – disse se sentando novamente.

Ri diante de sua consternação, respondendo finalmente sua pergunta inicial.

Ok, Weasley. Sim, eu conheço alguém que sabe muito bem sobre magia negra. Mas ele atende á poucos e são pessoas especiais – disse cautelosamente olhando para os lados. O Três vassouras parecia um lugar maldito para conversar sobre essas coisas.

Como pessoas que mexem com jóias, eles não cobravam nada para analisarem. A demora só variava para a importância do analisador.

Deixe-me adivinhar – disse com sagacidade – Você é uma delas?

Até que você não é tão ingênua, Weasley.

Ela fingira que não ouviu minhas ultimas palavras embora estivesse com expressão mais absorta.

Seje o que for, terei que entregar isso hoje? – disse ela indicando a sacola de volume fino sobre a mesa.

Não, hoje não. Houve uma pausa novamente.

Então fiz a pergunta mais óbvia que poderia ter feito muito antes:

O que eu ganho com isso?

Achei que talvez ela fizesse cara de indignada como todo Grifinória bem sabe fazer mas apenas inspirou decepcionada para si mesma, como se já esperasse por isso.

O que você quer em troca? – perguntou em desafio, a face endurecendo.

Era uma pergunta que parecia proposital, realmente nada existia de visível para querer da Weasley.

Nós só estávamos respondendo através de perguntas. Não havia nada de mal responder com outra em cima da dela.

É do Ministério, Weasley?- perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela olhava-me levemente surpreendida.

Devia esperar alguma outra pergunta de minha parte.

Sim – disse observando o fecho da sacola.

O Ministério decaiu bastante então – murmurei cínico enquanto estranhamente ela manteve-se sem sinais de resposta – Pensarei melhor mais tarde sobre isso. Quando receber a resposta da coruja que mandarei hoje à tarde, então eu a aviso – disse de forma bastante cortês.

A Weasley fez cara como se alguém tivesse incorporada em mim.

Talvez ela fosse um tanto ingênua sim.

Então eu... – observei divertido ela coçar o cocuruto da cabeça com suas intensas mechas de forma sem-graça.

Sim? – perguntei com fingida curiosidade.

Eu vou ter que ir – disse se levantando com um solavanco enquanto pegava a sacola e alisou a capa com uma das mãos, hesitara – E, obrigada – murmurou baixo com certa relutância.

Nesse mesmo ritmo rápido, ela se afastou andando.

_"Parecia uma ovelhinha vermelha assustada, fugindo..." _pensei de forma irônica _"Do lobo mau?" _E sorri para mim mesmo como um Malfoy faria.

Quando a porta do Três vassouras fechou-se e sua figura desapareceu, me passou que pessoas do Ministério não precisavam de favores de Sonserinos para saber onde analisavam objetos com magia negra.

Os ruídos dos bruxos das outras mesas continuavam intensos pois era perto do horário de almoço.

A Weasley devia ter ficado honrada com a minha presença naquela mesa.

Ela esconde algo... – murmurei pensativo para mim mesmo, seriamente.

Permaneci sentado pois um estrondo alto e um feixe cortara o céu naquele momento, então começou a chover.

* * *

**_E Lá vamos nós..._**

**Dark**** Bride: **Obrigada! Tomara que tenha saído direitinho esse capítulo... rs Medo

**Selene**Querida não se preocupa não, agradeço por você ler. Sim esse capítulo tem o Draco, aliás, tem muito dele Espero que goste.

**Raphinha**** M. Potter: " **Eu não abandono não, pode deixar. Que triste estar sem computador, acho que já deve ter voltado depois dessa demora... A Outra esta encerrada, na verdade, não queria Fic grande... E obrigada por tudo, desculpa a demora

**Sweet**** NightAngel: **Você não é mórbida não, rsss Um dia você leràtenho certeza... **o.****o' **Não fique com medo de adivinhar, é até legal isso. Na verdade, no quadro mais importante não... Mas ajude de uma outra forma indireta. Obrigada pela paciência...

**Kathy**: Você esta com amnésia, eu falei! rs

**Fernanda: **Medo Meu Merlin, eu queria que você tivesse on-line na hora... Enfim, espero que goste, e obrigada por tudo!

**

* * *

**

_Enviado por uma coruja especial..."_  
.: Angelina Michelle :..


	5. IV Perguntas de Ninguém

_**Nota da autora: **"E então... ela atualizou!"  
__Bem, pressinto, com meus dons divinatórios que simplesmente não existem, que essa N.A. vai ter muita tagarelação por parte dessa que vos fala.  
__Inevitável.  
__Em primeiro, sobre este capítulo:  
__Segundo os meus cálculos, devia ser narrativa Malfoy. É, eu sei. E eu ia fazer do Malfoy de novo. Só que havia muitas coisas soltas sobre a Gina e que ocorreu exatamente no terceiro capitulo, então novamente, tive que voltar com ela. Não se preocupem, pois mais pra frente eu vou balancear esse número, certo? O Quinto capítulo é Narrativa Malfoy, por que afinal de contas, acredito na igualdade e paz entre as nações... Ou eu acho que acredito.  
__Nessa Fic estou me baseando que a data de Nascimento dela é 1981. Isso se dá mais ou menos que essa história se passaria em 2001. Por que?  
__Por que quero!  
__Brincadeirinha.  
__Não, tem outro motivo, mas que não poderei contar.  
__Diga-se que a cronologia tem que encaixar com 1981, e depois se quiser explico por corujas.  
__Já sobre os dados das doenças... Eu pesquisei no velho livro de papai que é enfermeiro sabe. Se estiver errado é culpa dele! (Imaginem Angelina apontando agressivamente para um pobre livro azul largado).  
__Mas falando sério, é complicado você transformar doenças tão normais, ou quase normais (Tem uma que não é tão comum) de nosso dia á dia em coisas mágicas.  
__Se fiz algum equívoco durante os capítulos, me perdoem mesmo.  
__E por fim, já no começo do capítulo, "Karma" é um conceito em que tudo o que você fez na vida passada você paga-se na próxima. _

**_Agradecimentos:_** _Mary, eu sei que você queria que o Draco levasse umas certas decepções por que você adora cara de loirinho abandonado. Pois bem. Acho que não cumpri muito á risca minha promessa de novo. (Kathy, Elda, Fê, Sele Édipo, obrigada!)_

**_Obs:_** _Acho que estou estressando minha Beta com esses capítulos grandes. Espero que não ocorra isso com vocês, já não consigo fazer mais atualizações tão freqüentes como antigamente..._

_**PERGUNTAS DE NINGUÉM  
**__**Capítulo IV**_

****

**_Quinta – Sem comentários. (Meu senso está abalado demais para isso)  
_**_**Dez horas da manhã ou algo similar... **_

Ótimo. Acho que tenho um Karma. Um Karma maravilhoso que só atrai o que é ruim para mim ou eu sou extremamente azarada.

E ainda acho que aposto na primeira opção.

Tudo bem que falar isso é a mesma coisa de ver se posso afogar-me tomando banho, mas vamos por partes.

Comecei a pensar isso desde quando bati a porta do Três vassouras.

Se eu tivesse que passar uma lição sábia para os meus queridos netinhos seria a de nunca confiar em seus inimigos.

Talvez eu esteja falando besteira, pois estou ligeiramente longe de ter filhos, ainda mais netos.

E fora isso hoje já fiz coisas muito mais estúpidas para um dia que mal chegou à metade.

Agora, em _Hogsmeade_, gotas grossas de chuva caem de um céu nublado e os bruxos ao meu redor se agitam, alguns passando correndo por mim.

Há uma loja de artigos de _Quadribol_ aberta mais á frente que poderia servir de abrigo mas prefiro voltar para casa.

Precisava almoçar e de um tempo para pensar. É verdade.

Aparatei frente ao condomínio num "ploc" rapidamente.

Fazia poucas horas que eu soube o por que de Luna aparatar quase sempre fora do condomínio.

Ela gostava de colocar feitiço anti-aparatação no apartamento antes de sair.

A chuva começara a cair em cascata, numa onda feroz, enquanto eu me adiantava para o portão.

O porteiro abriu com um gesto ágil, adentrei naquele _hall_ quente em que o Sr. Rice falava com alguém na lareira, espalhafatosamente. Subi as escadas sem cumprimentá-lo, pois achava que era falta de educação interromper conversas dos outros.

Havia só uma lareira de uso comunal para que não tivesse congestionamento na tubulação.

Quando abri a porta só soube me jogar no sofá, retirando com uma careta aqueles sapatos horríveis e antigos que deixavam calos em meus pés.

A água batia na janela, a cortina levemente afastada mostrava um céu que fora transformado em algo tempestuoso, com trovões.

Aquele som da chuva caindo era algo mais que um simples barulho e eu gostava daquilo.

Comecei a me lembrar dos detalhes que ocorreu de manhã, antes de me encontrar com o Malfoy.

"_Eles lêem o livro"._

Sim, com certeza liam. Se não fosse assim, seja o que ocorresse realmente, não aconteceria do mesmo modo.

Nunca ouvi falar de pessoas que, por exemplo, não lessem livros que compravam. Era um ato humano muito normal e notável.

Talvez esse fosse o motivo de procurá-lo na _Floreios e Borrões_ posteriormente. Eu não poderia ler, pelo menos isso eu sentia.

Estaria correndo risco, ainda mais por que não sabia se tinha alguma Artes das Trevas nele.

Era estranho que o visto fosse de lá.

Não queria tentar voltando no St. Mungus, mas era estranho. Poderia ser falso também, por exemplo. Ou essas pessoas estivessem cientes disso.

E Karma é a palavra mais correta que poderia ter usado, pois não é a primeira vez que atraio livros com magia negra para o meu lado. Eu tinha algo que fazia-me sentir que podia ajudar...

Comecei a me lembrar de certos fatos de hoje de mãnha.

Agradecimentos de minha parte por não ter amnésia...

-----

"_O Movimento em Hogsmeade de manhã era puramente rotinal. O lado de fora da Floreios e Borrões tinha uma marcação pálida, folhas secas que deitavam e rolavam pelo chão, voando rasteiramente._

_Sentia minhas mãos e pés tremerem enquanto observei pela vitrine o amontoado que era de livrões e livretos pela prateleiras e chão do lado de fora. _

_Eu já estive lá dentro diversas vezes e uma em especial tinha marcado ainda mais._

_Lá dentro havia dois clientes no balcão, que era um casal de meia-idade._

_Um grupo de estudantes olhavam umas prateleiras ao canto, interessados, que eram mostradas por um atendente que gesticulava muito._

_Respirei fundo e entrei com passos leves até o balcão._

_Quando temos medo normalmente achamos que tudo de improvável irá ocorrer, que coisas erradas vão aparecer por todo o canto, como rãs azuis chovendo do céu ou coisa do tipo. _

_Mas aquela manhã era algo tão normal que chegava a ser patético._

_Uma vendedora meio baixinha e de cabelos e olhos claros se aproximou eficientemente._

_Levantei os olhos enquanto tinha escorado-me no balcão._

_Sempre tive essa necessidade como se meus pés e mãos não fossem suficientes para me manterem em pé._

_- "Posso ajudar?" – Eu tive a ligeira impressão dessa voz ser-me familiar mas achei que era o medo que mexia com a minha imaginação de novo._

_Bem... Ela poderia ajudar, no entanto não no modo que ela achava._

_Pedi o livro mesmo não sabendo se tinha algum autor. Ela saiu por alguns instantes._

_Se houvesse outros com o mesmo título conseguiria saber qual era qual?_

_No entanto eu tinha visto ele, e isso ajudava já que conhecia a forma de suas vogais._

_E não era uma Gina ruiva e sardenta que levantou o dedo por não saber o autor na Floreios e borrões. _

_Era uma Gina que tinha os cabelos negros que nem carvão._

_Eu não tinha feito maiores transformações do que isso. As transfigurações de pele e altura demoram horas para se concretizarem, além de terem um total cuidado de idealização com os mínimos detalhes. _

_Como me encontraria com o Malfoy mais tarde não daria tempo de desfazer as modificações com êxito._

_Mas estava tudo bem._

_O cabelo é uma das características mais marcantes de uma pessoa._

_- "Um momento" – pediu ela sumindo por uma portinhola._

_Voltou pouco tempo depois retraída e parecendo preocupada._

_- "Só tem esse... Tem pouquíssimas tiragens dele."_

_Colocou-o sobre o Balcão delicadamente. O mesmo vinho impregnante da capa que já conhecia._

_- "Sabe o autor?"_

_- "Na verdade, na capa diz 'anônimo'"– respondeu ela distraidamente com a varinha – "às vezes são relatos pessoais ou querem poupar suas identidades de outras pessoas, o que acho uma covardia, sinceramente – considerei isso como um desabafo."_

_Ela no mínimo devia ser daquelas em que fala pelos cotovelos e gosta de respostas prontas..._

_- "Mais alguma coisa?"- Ela sorriu._

_Informou um preço razoável também e enquanto saí levando-o dentro de uma sacola, o grupo de estudantes tinha passado ao segundo andar._

* * *

"_Anônimo"._ É, acho que já esperava por isso. 

Então depois disso tive que agüentar o Malfoy com seu jeito irritante de ser.

Odeio o jeito escarninho dele de tratar as pessoas.

Eu realmente não tive escolha. A carta que mandei para Hogwarts voltou com quase nenhuma informação útil sobre os ex-alunos Sonserinos. A maioria tinha mudado de nome, e até diziam que a Parkinson sumiu (Um bem para comunidade, convenhamos).

Só sabia que ele estava vivo por causa daquela ida ao Ministério.

Levantei-me para preparar um chá, a chuva caía agora com menos intensidade.

Enchi uma xícara quente e peguei as duas folhas que anotei no St. Mungus em cima da mesinha de vidro bagunçada da sala.

Já tinha lido diversas vezes elas sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Comprar o livro seria fundamental para saber se ele continha artes da trevas.

Ainda sim poderia achar alguma coisa em comum entre as vítimas.

Poderia até falar com a Meg, já que ela é do Ministério.

Mas vejamos o que tenho: Duas fichas que consegui ilegalmente, mais dois nomes e um livro.

Como eu poderia dizer que tinha _"algo"?_

Eles não acreditam em premonição ou coisa do gênero e nem em pressentimento.

É engraçado como encrenco com as coisas.

Eis as fichas, ou o que pelo menos consegui delas:

* * *

**_1° Pergaminho_**. 

_Nome de batismo: William F. Stonner.  
__Data de Nascimento: Maio. 22. 1959.  
__Nacionalidade: Britânico.  
_Dois quadradinhos com Masculino e Feminino. Nesse caso estava com um marco no_ Masculino.  
_Á seguir vem uma lista de restrições e preferências, se é alérgica a tal poção ou mesmo se já teve alguma visita anterior por outro motivo.  
_Nesse caso: Alérgico a poção de cogumelos carnívoros.  
__Poções para dormir? – Sim.  
__Motivo de internação: Infecção não-indentificada. Em parênteses, ao lado, havia um "Estafilocócicas?".  
__Localidade/Domícilio: n°5. Bosque dos duendes; Londres bruxa.  
__2° Localidade (Normalmente colocam o local em que trabalham ou de algum parente): Os Salteadores Stonners._

* * *

É, o básico mesmo. Nunca tinha visto como esses formulários poderiam ser úteis um dia. 

Pelos meus cálculos ele deveria ter uns 41 anos de idade quando morreu.

Próximo:

* * *

_**2° Pergaminho:**_

_Nome de Batismo: Helen B. Ogden.  
__Data de Nascimento: Março. 15.1976.  
__Nacionalidade: Irlandesa.  
__Feminino.  
__Restrições: Uso semanal de pó semi-moído de sanguessugas.  
__Poções para dormir? – não.  
__Motivo de internação: Hepatite. Um outro parênteses havia escrito: "Similar á epidemia do povoado bruxo ao sul da Bretanha - analisar"  
__Localidade/Domícilio: ap. 11; N° 311; Welfare State; Londres.  
__2° Localidade - N°235, Rua Candelabro, Bairro Bloomsbury_

* * *

Lembro-me que quando anotei o segundo formulário tinha uma letra miúda e redonda. 

Bem, ela devia ter uns poucos anos á mais que eu.

Levantei-me em direção da estante passando o dedo indicador sobre os livros de Luna, alguns outros meus, talvez ela tivesse um mapa com a Londres bruxa.

Peguei um volume encardido e o abri em cima de meus joelhos.

O primeiro endereço não ficava tão longe, podia aparatar numa travessa próxima sem problemas.

A xícara ficou pousada na mesinha enquanto preparava o almoço...

**--------  
----------**

_**Quinta – O Salteador  
**__**Certo tempo depois...**_

Meu cabelo tinha acabado de voltar á velha tonalidade ruiva quando peguei minha capa e aparatei de esquina numa rua onde diziam se situar o tal dos _"Salteadores"._

Eu levava um plano razoável na minha mente.

Comecei a andar por uma ruazinha de pedra estreita. Um lugar com algumas pouquíssimas árvores sem folhas e uma ou outra loja.

Bem mais á frente havia árvores frondosas perto de um círculo, o que parecia ser uma pracinha.

Quase não havia som á não ser o vento úmido e os passos que faziam ecoarem, solitários.

Na casa ás minhas costas havia um portão pequeno com os algarismos 33, gravados em prata ao lado.

Caminhei rapidamente á frente.

A intenção era saber um pouco sobre cada pessoa falecida e se tivesse alguma rachadura ou falha, eu tentaria fazer os possíveis ligamentos com o livro.

E se caso não achasse nada, deixaria de lado ou passaria as informações para a Meg.

Sou teimosa mas nem tanto, obrigada.

Não precisei andar muito para achar o número.

Havia um arco talhado á dois metros do chão com a frase "Os Salteadores Stonners" e embaixo uma porta dupla ligeiramente larga e comprida.

A porta do lado esquerdo estava aberta e foi por ela que entrei (Pela direita que ia ser difícil...).

Deparei-me com um Hall de teto alto com velas flutuando em lugares estratégicos, dando uma iluminação caótica.

Havia um balcão pequeno e estreito ao canto direito, a decoração era simples com quadros inabitados e cadeiras, uma escada com degraus espaçados ao centro e uma outra porta com floreios que parecia dar em uma outra sala.

A única coisa que parecia fora desse padrão, era dois vasos de cor maguenta de formatos estranhos, sobre os dois cantos do balcão.

Pela escada, uma senhora de rosto encaveirado descia feliz os degraus de dois em dois com um molho de chaves na mão.

Minha atenção foi desviada pois no balcão meio antiquado estava tendo um entrave entre um jovem uniformizado e um senhor irritado que parecia ser um possível cliente.

"Mas eu já falei que não há nada errado com este quarto" – dizia o jovem em tom de desculpas, insistindo.

"Está vindo vozes debaixo da cama!"

O jovem piscou, estático, então começou a murmurar para si mesmo.

"Um bicho-papão? Não, acho que não" – Ele virou-se para a escada alteando a voz – "Anthony!"

Nenhuma resposta, somente a respiração tensa do senhor corpulento.

"Vai ter um camareiro no segundo andar."

Hum... Camareiro. O Salteador parecia mesmo um lugar de estadia, só que bem menos famoso que o Caldeirão Furado.

"Obrigado" – respondeu seco enquanto saía e segurava o corrimão com força.

Fiquei imóvel, como se tivessem colocado uma poção de cola rápida em meus pés.

"Pois não?" – perguntou ele se dirigindo a mim como se percebesse a minha hesitação.

Parecia um rapaz de no máximo trinta anos de idade, daqueles todo atrapalhado.

Devo ser mais calculista, para o meu próprio bem. Aproximei-me do balcão.

"Por favor o Sr. Stonner?" – perguntei seriamente. Já sabia a resposta dessa pergunta mas o que eu queria não era a resposta em si e sim a forma em que ele responderia.

Seu rosto não teve nenhuma mudança brusca de expressão. Disse calmamente até com certo despojamento.

"Sinto muito mas ele faleceu há poucos dias..." – respondeu franzindo o cenho.

Fiz cara de pensativa e disse _"Nossa... Que horrível..."._

Não me sentia bem mentindo no momento, e era o único jeito.

"Sim, ele não agüentou. Septcemia" – disse também pensativo.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu no ar. Ele ajeitou o uniforme e perguntou:

"Você era alguma amiga dele?"

O.k. Pelo menos eu não tinha mentido mal.

"Sim, era..." – respondi respirando fundo.

"Ah, prazer" – falou ele jovialmente esticando a não para me cumprimentar – "Eu me chamo Henry Stonner."

"Stonner?" – perguntei desconfiada enquanto esticava a mão para cumprimentá-lo – "Ginevra Weasley."

Por sua altura e seu jeito meio hesitante, ele me lembrava uma versão adulta de Colin.

"Sim, eu era filho dele" - Por alguns instantes me senti um monstro, ele percebeu minha mudança de expressão por que se apressou em acrescentar - "Ah não, não se preocupe. Tudo bem, eu não era tão ligado mesmo, estava bem longe quando isso ocorreu."

"Sinto muito" - disse observando o vaso da direita, que parecia ser tão enigmático com riscos estranhos na borda... Estiquei o dedo para tocar a superfície e os nomes eram gravados mesmo.

Henry percebeu que eu olhava para o vaso e disse:

"Hm... Você gostou? Era da coleção dele. Chineses."

Achei-o prestativo demais. Se ocorresse comigo estaria debulhando-me em lágrimas. Realmente aquilo não era fingimento, parecia não sentir tanto.

Minha consciência agradeceu ficando mais leve.

"Colecionava? Era colecionador?" – ele fez um aceno de concordância – "É bonito sim."

Alguma coisa pelo menos. Um mal estar parecia ter-me invadido que não quis prorrogar aquilo.

Por tato ou simplesmente não querer, encare como quiser.

"Certo, eu vou indo então" – disse conclusiva com pouca ênfase na frase.

"Sinto muito por não poder ajudá-la"

E parecia sentir mesmo.

"Obrigada, Henry" – disse saindo rapidamente pela porta lateral.

_----------  
__------------_

_**Quinta - Casa, mais uma vez  
**__**Perto das três...**_

Resmunguei alto quando bati a porta de casa (A força de expressão prevalece aqui).

"Se eu continuar assim, vai ser uma..". – Olhei para Luna no sofá e guardei o xingamento para mim mesma.

Ela estava sentada com os cabelos caindo no rosto, a cabeça apoiada em seu próprio colo.

Me aproximei inicialmente achando que talvez ela estivesse triste.

Sentia na obrigação e direito de ser aquela amiga solidária em que diz _"Tudo bem querida? Conte-me o que ocorreu..."._

Talvez ela tivesse brigado com alguém e agora chorasse. Com profunda pena encostei no braço direito de Luna delicadamente.

Foi exatamente aí que ela levantou o rosto e algo gosmento e azul pululou em minha direção.

E também foi exatamente aí que dei um profundo berro recuando para trás, pois alguma coisa azul e muito estranha estava se movendo no chão.

Olhei para Luna como se pedisse socorro, só então percebi que suas mãos estavam manchadas de azul e o mesmo poderia se dizer de seu rosto.

"Gina, você por aqui!" – exclamou ela surpresa – "encontrei isso no baú em que guardo as coisas antigas de Hogwarts."

Meu senso de normalidade estava profundamente abalado.

"É um brinquedinho... Uma pena que esteja desbotando, estava tentando ver se ainda brilhava no escuro. Bom" – exclamou – "pelo menos ele pula ainda!"

Sentei-me no sofá mais aliviada por aquilo não ser algo vivo.

"Alguma novidade?" – perguntou ela ansiosa sem pegar a rã do chão, isso mesmo, uma rã.

Ótimo, só por que falei de rãs Luna me aparece com uma de borracha.

"Na verdade sim. Várias. Uma delas, eu diria que sou um fracasso na arte de investigar algo" – murmurei pensativa e mal-humorada.

Achava justo contar para Luna o que eu fazia. Ela tinha me ajudado e ontem não tive tempo de lhe falar nada, pois com a preocupação de planejar as coisas, acabei esquecendo.

"Por que?" – perguntou ela inocentemente.

"Por que eu consigo mentir pra conseguir as fichas. Consigo arranjar o livro. Mas na hora de tentar descobrir algo sobre a pessoa por mim mesma, vai tudo por água baixo!"

Ela olhou-me espantada.

Pobre Luna. Tinha que ficar escutando esses ataques de minha parte.

"Como assim?"

"Bem. Eu consegui o Livro na Floreios. E as fichas."

Hm. Um pequeno detalhe: eu não tinha falado que eu tinha encontrado o Malfoy.

A sensação de consciência pesada começou ali. Continuei:

"Eu fui no endereço da primeira vítima quase agora também. E sabe, acho que fui péssima. Estou me segurando pra mandar uma coruja pra Meg agora."

Luna escutou tudo sem proferir uma palavra. Eu esperava sinceramente que ela estivesse me escutando, seria difícil repetir aquele desabafo tão natural novamente.

Cassius veio gingando da cozinha e sentou no colo da Luna. Um verdadeiro folgado, sinceramente.

"Mas você não conseguiu encaixar nada com a visita no Salteador?" – perguntou ela tentando ser solidária, alisando o Cassius desajeitadamente.

Acomodei-me melhor no sofá. Era um daqueles pequenos, normalmente falo que ele tem dois lugares e meio...

"Vejamos" – comecei a falar contando nos dedos – "Que o Sr Stonner morreu de uma espécie de infecção. Que o filho herdou o Salteador. Eu penso assim por que leva o sobrenome da família, então dá a impressão de ser um empreendimento familiar. A questão é que só vi o filho lá, não parecia mais ter outras pessoas há não ser o Anthony."

"Anthony?"

"É... Era um local de estadia. Anthony era um camareiro."

"E não podia ter algum parentesco?" – perguntou ela pensativamente.

"Acho que não..." - arrisquei – "Devia estar falindo para que o próprio filho estivesse no balcão... Hun... Luna?"

"Não poderia ser outro motivo?" – sugeriu ela timidamente.

"Poder, pode. O problema é saber qual" – disse um pouco infeliz, franzindo a testa enquanto pensava.

"Não seria melhor passar isso a sua amiga que você encontra de vez em quando no Língua de Sapo?" – perguntou ela enquanto Cassius se espichava.

"Meg?" – perguntei com dificuldade se espreguiçando – "Eu pretendo, mas queria saber se há algum ligamento além do livro" – disse cabisbaixa, começando a limpar as unhas com a varinha.

Então ela fez uma pergunta um tanto estranha.

"E por que teria?"

"Como..." – me interrompi, uma coruja entrou pela janela em que a cortina quase não esvoaçava.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa. Não imaginava que Luna á tivesse aberto.

A coruja (Que parecia ser a do tipo que vive nas Torres) deu um vôo circular no alto e jogou um pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado pardo em meu colo, pousando no braço do sofá.

"Não sabia que sua mãe tinha comprado uma coruja nova – exclamou Luna feliz – Parece uma coruja de classe."

"Por isso mesmo que ela não comprou" – respondi séria enquanto abria o pergaminho.

_

* * *

__**Weasley, **_

_Eu que sou uma pessoa bem mais capacitada que você, já passei na Travessa do Tranco para ver se uma certa pessoa poderia analisar o tal livro.  
__A resposta foi positiva.  
__Será que você poderia marcar um lugar para passar o livro?  
__Favor marcar um lugar que não seja muito popular, não quero ser visto com uma Weasley..._

"_**Não imagine o quão alegre...".  
**__**D.M.** _

_

* * *

_

A letra era irregular, pendida para o lado e eu não precisei ver a assinatura para saber o remetente.

Pelas mensagens subliminares já dava pra adivinhar.

"Quem é?" – perguntou Luna arregalando os olhos, curiosa.

"Uma carta mal-criada de um menino mimado. Um momento eu vou respondê-la" – disse correndo para o quarto á fim de pegar o tinteiro.

Usei o verso do pergaminho para responder.

**

* * *

**

_**Malfoy, **_

_Por acaso do destino estou morando numa parte não muito conhecida há algumas milhas da Londres bruxa. Os estabelecimentos locais só tem gente nos finais de semana, de modo que os outros dias ficam vazios.  
__Não vou mandá-lo pelas corujas pois é um livro raro que tenho medo de perdê-lo.  
__Fora que quero poupar um trauma para a coruja da Luna, que teria que levá-lo junto com a sua coruja._

"_**O pior é que eu imagino...".  
**__**G.W.**_

_**P.S :** Sua presença também é agradabilíssima _

_

* * *

_

Amarrei o pergaminho na perda daquela coruja fresca que saiu levando o pergaminho-resposta.

"Como assim Luna? Por que teria?" – perguntei sentando-me novamente para continuar a conversa.

Ela tinha continuado a olhar pela janela em que a coruja saiu.

"Na verdade, não me lembro o que eu perguntei" – disse em tom de desculpas.

Bem, essa era a Luna... Continuei:

"Eu acho que teria por que alguma coisa tem que se encaixar, principalmente se for por influência ou algo similar. Mas eu realmente não me perdôo Luna! Eu devia ter feito mais alguma coisa."

"Depende muito do jeito que a pessoa te inspira confiança" – murmurou ela filosoficamente colocando Cassius no meu colo alegremente.

Nem deu tempo de alisá-lo pois já tinha pulado para o colo dela novamente, aquele chato... !

"É... Pode ser! Ele me lembrou uma versão de um Colin mais maduro. Luna, você poderia fazer-me um favor?"

"Siiiim!" – disse ela colocando Cassius no meu colo novamente.

"Você poderia me contar um pouco sobre aquela sua amiga... Hm... Que faleceu? Quero dizer" – me apressei em acrescentar, atropelando um pouco a frase – "se isto não for nenhum incomodo."

"A Hally Craye?" – perguntou ela empurrando Cassius que demonstrava sinais de impaciência e queria sair de meu colo novamente.

Assenti com um gesto.

"Vejamos..." – disse ela assumindo um ar de pensativa, balançando a cabeça e os pés de um lado para o outro – "Ela era secretária da onde eu e Papai trabalhamos, você sabe que Papai arranjou um escritório para analisarmos as cartas melhor não é?" – "Fiz um sinal que sim" – "Pois é, ela recebia alguma pessoas lá e as cartas, e de vez em quando servia chá também."

"Mas como ela era?" – perguntei ansiosa me virando totalmente em sua direção para escutar melhor.

Cassius deu um meio-miado irritado e saiu.

"Ela devia estar perto dos 35..."

"Perto da idade da Amelia Scott" – murmurei pensativa contando nos dedos – "Continue..."

"Bem, eu não sei muita coisa pois ela era quieta demais. Trabalhava ou fazia coisas duas vezes, tinha o costume de deixar tudo razoavelmente organizado e era desligada no que fazia."

"Apagada?" – sugeri.

"Sim, podia ser denominada assim. Acho que era britânica por que não tinha sotaque e se era casada nunca vi o marido."

Luna então olhou para a passagem da cozinha e exclamou um tanto murcha, franzindo o cenho.

"Acho que o Cassius não gosta muito de você."

"Deve estar de mal-humor" – murmurei, dando de ombros – "Do que ela morreu?"

"Eu não me lembro o nome..." – disse ela num tom confuso, ainda com o cenho franzido – "Na verdade, foi meio que derrepente, ela nem chegou a ser internada. Era alguma coisa á ver com circulação ou veia..."

"Tudo bem, isso já não é tão importante"– disse, acalmando-a.

_"Uma pessoa apagada e quase sem importância"_ – disse para mim mesma.

Estremeci. Parecia uma citação.

Um vento frio e cortante veio da janela de vidro, a cortina esvoaçou quando uma coruja das torres entrou na sala voando, fez um belo giro por cima da estante e jogou um pergaminho que peguei no ar.

Pousará no braço do sofá de novo, enquanto abria mais uma carta que sabia ser de Malfoy.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Weasley,  
**__Concordaria com esse local proposto mas lamento informar, ainda não tenho poderes sobrenaturais.  
__Eu sou adivinho? Ou você quer que eu tente pelas borras de chá para saber onde é isso?  
__Acho que agradeceria se pudesse me informar..._

"_**Consultando a bola de Cristal"  
**__**D.M.**_

_

* * *

_

Me segurando para não escrever um bocado de desaforos coloquei o endereço com o número do Língua de sapo, junto com um _"Duvido muito que agradeceria á qualquer coisa"_ e despachei a coruja.

"Algum problema?" – perguntou Luna preocupada.

Acho que ela tinha notado minhas orelhas vermelhas.

"Nenhum. Vou ter que sair, só isso. Luna, Muito obrigada mesmo!" – exclamei com grande consideração, antes de ir para o quarto apagar o que havia de cansaço na minha aparência.

Como orelhas na cara ou cabelo bagunçado o que arrumei perto de dez minutos.

Antes de sair, pois não havia necessidade de aparatar, ouvi Luna fazendo barulho com louça na cozinha.

"Sabe Gina o que eu estava pensando?" – perguntou ela alegremente – "que você poderia trabalhar conosco. Tem um cargo sobrando mesmo..."

"Você tem certeza?" – perguntei enfiando a cara na cozinha, insegura.

Quando as pessoas levam muito "Não", deve ser assim mesmo.

"Sim, só teria que falar com meu pai esse final de semana..."

Não deixei-a terminar, senti uma necessidade muito grande de abraçá-la e dizer "obrigada" repetidamente.

Saí e bati a porta, descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. A Felicidade que invade a mente das pessoas em momentos instantâneos pode ser um pouco perigoso.

É claro que posteriormente os dois degraus viraram um somente já que parte de minha alegria lembrou-se que o Malfoy estaria numa mesa do estabelecimento da Srta. Andrews.

Nem tudo nesta vida é perfeito.

O Hall estava pouco iluminado, a lenha do fogo parecia prestes a acabar e o porteiro não estava em vista.

Silenciosamente abri o portão com minha própria varinha.

Na rua havia poucos bruxos e um vento forte.

Ameaçava chover se novo.

Entrei no Língua de Sapo com passos cautelosos. As mesas pareciam mais afastadas que o normal, havia poucas pessoas no balcão em que a Srta Andrews lustrava resmungando.

Por um milagre da natureza Malfoy chegara antes, o que eu reconheci por sua capa negra e sapatos polidos que batiam vagarosamente.

Bem, menos mal. Etiqueta é algo que Mamãe sempre recomenda.

Me encaminhei para a mesa no canto direito que ele escolheu, perto da janela. O ar não estava tão frio e sim fresco. Será que tinham a preocupação de colocar aquecedores?

O Malfoy subitamente virou o rosto em minha direção. Tinha uma expressão de reconhecimento divertido no rosto.

"Então Weasley, muito trabalho no Ministério?" – perguntou ele enquanto eu me sentava em uma cadeira á sua frente. Seus olhos cinzentos brilharam e sua pergunta parecia conter um toque de ironia.

Senti-me nervosa. Não sei por que inventei de dizer que era do Ministério.

Talvez por que queria ter alguma vantagem embora não soubesse qual fosse ela.

"Sim, muito" – respondi depois de uma certa hesitação.

Coloquei o livro á sua frente, as letras da capa retinindo levemente sobre a luz fraca.

"Por favor, não leia" – pedi, enquanto via ele esticar os dedos longos sobre a capa e folheá-lo levemente com algum interesse.

Acho eu falar para ele _"Não leia" _deve significar o mesmo que _"Vamos lá Malfoy, pode ler á vontade!"._

Aliás, nem sei dizer por que não falei isso.

"Eu não ia lê-lo" – perguntou Malfoy erguendo a sobrancelha, deixando o livro fechado sobre a mesa placidamente – "Havia algum problema nisso?"

Ele inclinou-se para a frente, os cabelos loiros platinados pendidos á frente do rosto. Prendi a respiração por alguns instantes, estava indecisa sobre o que responderia.

"Pode ser perigoso" – disse leviamente enquanto tentava encará-lo nos olhos.

Pensei que aquilo era a coisa mais óbvia.

"Preocupada com a minha nobre pessoa Weasley?" – perguntou ele com desdém.

Como ele podia ser tão egocêntrico?

"Quê?" – respondi olhando incrédula para o Malfoy – "Eu só falei por falar!"

Mas ele fez aquela cara odiosa de _"Claro que sim"_ que tanto detesto.

"Eu sei que livros assim são perigosos, Weasley" – disse colocando-o num bolso da capa negra de cetim bem limpa, um gesto convencido de quem sabe das coisas.

Eu poderia ter deixado a conversa morrer ali se ele não tivesse falado aquela frase em que soara em algo muito negativo para mim.

"É claro que sabe. Deve saber há muito tempo, desde quando seu pai se divertia em colocar diários enfeitiçados nos caldeirões dos outros."

Percebi em poucos segundos que a minha voz havia saído num tom brusco. Sentia minhas orelhas ferverem com essa antiga lembrança, provavelmente o sangue Weasley que corre em minhas veias.

Malfoy não piscara e nem ficara mais pálido, coisa que era quase impossível.

No máximo observou-me no meio daquele silêncio cautelosamente.

"Eu estava somente no segundo período de Hogwarts naquela época, infelizmente ele não me contaria algo desse gênero" – murmurou em contra-resposta com uma voz rouca que me sobressaltou.

Mesmo assim, eu não acreditei. Se ele percebeu isso eu não sei, continuara sem insistir.

"Então porque você disse que esse livro era perigoso?"

Eu entendi muito bem o sentido de sua primeira pergunta, tanto que quis fugir com uma resposta qualquer. Estava começando a sentir-me exausta.

Olhei em sua direção como se não tivesse entendido e era claro que pelo menos isso ele sabia que acertara muito bem, seus olhos pareciam muito azuis no momento.

Decidi então responder após essa nova hesitação da minha parte, dessa vez com uma verdade.

"Algumas pessoas parece que o leram e morreram um tempo depois por doenças naturais."

"Quantas pessoas?"

"Quatro. É um livro de poucas tiragens."

Comecei a ficar inquieta.

Por que raios ele queria saber?

"Livros diferentes?" – fiz um aceno afirmativo. Vi ele ficar pensativo por alguns instantes.

As mesas ao nosso redor continuavam vazias.

Ainda bem.

"Por que você tem interesse, Malfoy?" – perguntei desconfiada –" isso não tem nada a ver com você."

Ele riu fitando minha cara de descaso. Sério, senti alguma coisa remexer no meu estômago, e eu sabia que não poderia me descontrolar. Ele era mais alto que eu e com certeza mais forte.

Odeio ter um metro e sessenta nesses momentos.

"Eu tenho interesse justamente por que você não quer contar" – disse ele sarcástico.

O Ministério da Magia adverte, conversar com Draco Malfoy faz você odiar a si mesmo.

Qual o problema de eu me recusar? – perguntei tentando parecer indiferente. Cruzei os braços, sei que eles me denunciariam.

"Weasley, não é de hoje que sei que os Grifinórios adoram arriscar os seus lindos pescocinhos" – Ele terminou olhando para o meu próprio pescoço provocativamente.

Admito que ele consegue adivinhar bem certas coisas...

Sentia os olhos cinzentos dele ainda perfurarem em minha direção quando respondi com voz controlada.

"O.K. Malfoy. Se eu contar, você não me fará mais perguntas?"

Olhei desconfiada para os lados. A Srta. Anne estava no balcão mais não parecia minimamente interessada em nossa mesa.

Ele sorriu de canto, ajeitando a capa.

Inclinou-se para a frente, fazendo-me pensar que contaria alguma coisa importante, mas somente murmurou em tom baixo:

"Desde que você não envolva a palavra '_Ministério'"_ – seu tom era levemente divertido, parecia observar bem minhas feições.

No momento eu não liguei para a proximidade tampouco, me debrucei, murmurando em resposta, também baixo.

"E se eu disser '_Eu não sou do Ministério' ?"_

"Eu diria: '_Bem Melhor' "_– murmurou ele em resposta sem demonstrar qualquer ressentimento por eu ter mentido.

É incrível como ele utilizava bem as aspas, a feição cruel que se dava tão bem em seu rosto.

Naquele instante percebi como um solavanco à proximidade tensa, o cheiro de colônia de seu rosto que inalava.

Lentamente recuei até uma distância da mesa em que eu não sentisse a respiração fria dele perto de meu rosto.

O Malfoy tinha no momento uma expressão que não conseguia decifrar ao certo.

Vai ser um breve resumo dos fatos... – retorqui séria.

Talvez eu tenha me subestimado naquele momento.

É que nunca fui breve em meus relatos, como vocês podem notar. Pelo menos não que eu me lembre.

Claro que aquilo podia virar uma exceção. Ficava tensa na presença dele, me fazia pensar duas vezes antes de tentar explicar alguma coisa, o que constratava com a parte mais espontânea de minha personalidade.

Deixei em segundo plano as partes relacionadas ao que eu sentia.

Por incrível que possa parecer, eu falei sobre as vitimas e o modo como obtivera o livro e no entanto o Malfoy não fizera nenhum comentário.

É, nenhunzinho.

Aquilo parecia deixar-me menos á vontade ainda, ter alguém encarando-me enquanto eu falava.

Ainda mais quando essa pessoa é daquelas que não mostram o que pensam com simples gestos.

Ele poderia ter feito um daqueles comentários sarcásticos e eu voaria com a varinha em punho, por exemplo, que me sentiria mais familiarizada com a situação.

"Espera Weasley" – Ele fez um gesto com a mão pálida no ar e por alguns instantes me senti aliviada.

"Ãhn... Sim?" – perguntei interrompendo-me de forma patética.

"Essas doenças são bem difíceis de se contrair."

"É. E o tratamento também não é tão difícil. Quero dizer, nada que um bom curandeiro não conseguisse resolver... Eu saberia mais coisas se uma determinada carta não viesse naquele momento..."

Malfoy me encarou como se achasse graça. Aquela coisa de ironia parecia contagioso.

"Eu tinha mandado uma coruja antes mas parece que alguém não estava" – respondeu ele da mesma forma oportuna.

Bem, era verdade. Eu estava no Salteador, ainda sim insisti.

"Não havia nenhuma carta no chão ou coruja me esperando quando cheguei" – disse estranhando, olhando o vidro ao lado.

Eu mal reparei nele. Era escuro e de má visibilidade para ambos os lados.

"Eu sei. Minha coruja é Norueguesa e tem bons modos" – disse aquilo com os cabelos loiros platinados de lado e de forma tão simples que me irritou.

"Não tenho culpa de sua coruja ser fresca!" – falei perdendo o controle.

Respirei fundo.

"Deixando isso de lado, a questão é que tudo ocorreu. Numa pequena parcela de tempo. Amélia morreu de pneumonia mágica, doença em que é agravada pelo tempo. Não posso falar muito do caso da Ogden mas se fosse mesmo o que Luna falou foi muito derrepente o que ocorreu com a Sra. Craye, quero dizer, o enfraquecimento da veia. Já o Sr. Stonner..."

"Infecção."

"É, entre aspas, foi septcemia. É raro. Normalmente ocorre essas infecções em lugares onde ficam enfermos e tem algo contaminado... Como o próprio St. Mungus. Só que St. Mungus é um lugar muito limpo e cuidado para pegar esse tipo de infecção... Não faz sentido."

"E o que você vai fazer Weasley?" – perguntou ele com aquela plena pose de arrogante que faz o sangue subir a cabeça de qualquer um – "Você vai ir atrás de outra coleguinha sua para brincar de pesquisar sendo que nem ao menos sabe mentir?"

Empurrar aquela mesa barata sobre o chão de blocos preto e branco bem limpo da Srta Andrews é o que quis fazer.

Vontade, pelo menos, é o que não faltou.

Mas como Mamãe sempre recomendou agir com tato, fiz isso colocando as mãos em cima da mesa.

"Eu não consigo mentir? Será mesmo? Eu tinha mentido para você, muito bem diga-se de passagem."

Meu indicador de irritação (orelhas) já estava alto novamente.

"Se eu tivesse acreditado que você era do Ministério eu nunca teria aceitado." – murmurou ele em resposta.

"Por que será então que eu não acredito? Você não faria melhor!" – disse quase alteando

a voz e esquecendo a droga do tato que eu disse mentalmente que usaria.

Puxei a cadeira para trás prestes a me levantar. Achei que a nossa conversa já devia ter terminado há muito tempo.

Ele se levantou também , deu a volta pela mesa e parou á minha frente.

E acertei em cheio em dizer que ele era alto...

"Weasley, não me faça apostas subjetivas pois eu nunca as recuso" – disse ele lentamente com seu rosto pálido tão perto que algumas mechas de seu cabelo triscara perto de meu rosto.

Enfiei a mão no bolso de minha capa, e quase rasgando, tirei um pergaminho.

"Duvido" – disse mostrando o pergaminho amassado em minha mão.

Ele dera um passo para trás, pegando o pergaminho e alisando-o entre ambas as mãos. Abaixou os olhos e observou o conteúdo friamente. Havia um brilho estranho no olhar dele.

"Certo" – Sua mão se fecharam sobre o meu braço então – Só que você vem comigo.

"Quê!" – perguntei incrédula, enquanto ele parecia querer me levar para o lado de fora do _Língua de Sapo._

Malfoy parou de tentar me puxar.

"Você não vai querer ficar de braços cruzados vendo de camarote, não?" – perguntou ele sarcasticamente.

Hesitei. O que ele francamente tinha em mente?

Olhei para balcão.

"Vamos lá fora. Aparatar aqui é o mesmo que pedir para ela ter um treco."

Saímos do _Língua de Sapo_ e aparatamos do lado de fora.

O céu nublado parecia agitar uma brisa maior e mais fria.

A rua de pedra irregular e as lojas pareciam esta com archotes acesos por causa do tempo. Quase não havia bruxos pelas calçadas irregulares, sentia o vento cortar o meu rosto.

Li o pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado e constatei algo.

"Acho que não conheço esse local."

"Li em algum lugar que é uma editora nova "– respondeu ele esfregando as mãos uma na outra e soprando dentro delas.

Senti a capa esvoaçar levemente.

"Artigo?" – perguntei estranhando a idéia dele ler alguma coisa na vida – "Editora nova de livros?"

Ele olhou o relógio e o recolheu bruscamente para dentro da capa.

"Deve ser..."

Então era um artigo muito incompleto foi o que evitei de dizer fechando a minha boca.

Fiquei inquieta. Ainda sim era algo muito sugestivo.

"Pronta?" – perguntou ele de súbito, o tom grave da voz era baixo.

Sim.

Fechei os olhos e ele pegou á minha mão. Acho que ambas estavam geladas por causa do frio mas a dele estava mais.

Quando abri os olhos estávamos em um lugar diferente.

Não teve qualquer alteração no tempo, no entanto havia bruxos vindo de lá para cá onde era uma bifurcação de alamedas e ruazinhas.

Várias placas animadas mostravam letreiros mágicos ou Slogans conhecidos como os do Feijãozinhos de todos os sabores.

Os archotes já permaneciam acesos, estávamos ao lado de uma vitrine em que mostrava roupas bruxas.

Aquilo me lembrava um pouco de Hogsmeade.

Vi o Malfoy fazer um aceno para a frente.

Segui o de perto, desviando dos bruxos vez ou outra durante alguns minutos.

Uma grande parede de tijolos vermelhos apareceu logo antes de uma porta simples que quase não existia entre uma loja de artigos de música.

Essa porta continha o mesmo número do pergaminho, uma impressão imponente e gasta feita de carvalho.

Malfoy pousara sua mão na maçaneta, abrindo a porta.

Ele não entrou, apenas se colocou de lado e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse primeiro com um daqueles sorrisinhos irônicos que comecei a me habituar.

Havia somente uma pequena escada preta um pouco estreita com paredes de tom verde claro iluminadas á luz de velas.

Fiquei imaginando que o Malfoy com certeza gostara da decoração enquanto subia degrau por degrau.

Ao fim da escada havia uma sala retangular, ao canto, uma escrivaninha entulhada de objetos pequeninos e pergaminhos, a cadeira de apoio vazia. Havia também cadeiras de espera á sua frente.

Olhei para a porta ao lado encostada com um pouco de curiosidade.

Malfoy parará ao meu lado, a testa franzida enquanto apalpava os bolsos da capa.

"Tem algum pergaminho?"

"Sim. O que você tem em mente?" – perguntei intrigada. Ele não respondeu.

"Por que? Esta com medo?" – perguntou ele observando-me.

Fiquei indignada.

Medo? Por que eu teria medo?

Uma moça com um coque acertado na nuca e um tweed simples entrou pela porta lateral, seus braços levavam pergaminhos de todos os tipos.

Ela jogou os pergaminhos na escrivaninha e parou quando percebeu nossa presença.

"Pois não?" – sua voz era rígida.

"Boa tarde" – disse Malfoy suavemente – "Somos do Profeta diário e gostaríamos de estar falando com a Srta. Ogden. Ela é dona daqui, não?"

Queria ver se não fosse o que ele iria dizer.

Estava impressionada, era a primeira vez que via um Malfoy falar com educação.

Ela fez um gesto com a varinha e os pergaminhos começaram a voar, cada um para suas respectivas às gavetas.

"Era. Ela faleceu há poucos dias de Hepatite..." – disse ela parecendo mais gentil – "Sinto muito."

"Na verdade, estávamos no meio de um artigo, não é querida?" – perguntou Malfoy fazendo um gesto em minha direção de forma galante. Ele bebeu. Ele me chamou de _'querida'?_ – "Você não poderia auxiliar com algumas informações extras?"

Ela olhou bem para mim, eu, que queria manter uma distância mínima de meio metro. Então perguntou:

"Ela está com você?" – parecia em duvida enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

Draco Malfoy virou-se.

Por alguns segundos pensei ver uma expressão marota em seu rosto, um brilho estranho no olhar que fez-me sentir o estomago com pequenas pedrinhas de gelo.

"Sim. É minha esposa."

Olhei para ele como se tivesse enlouquecido, o que ele não percebeu.

Malfoy tinha tragado umas. Acho que o ego dele cresceu de forma tão exuberante em sua cabeça que fez empurrar o cérebro para a porta de saída.

Ela fez um aceno de concordância e um sinal para que sentássemos.

Obedeci, acabamos sentando em cadeiras estofadas um ao lado do outro frente á escrivaninha.

"Bem, podem me chamar de Lynn. O que gostariam se saber?"

Retirei o pergaminho da capa rapidamente e peguei o tinteiro emprestado. Deixei Malfoy assumir a dianteira.

"O nome completo dela era...?"

"Helen B. Ogden."

"Ela se formou aonde?"

"Em uma escola perto de Oxford."

"Era casada?"

"Não."

Terminei de anotar rapidamente pois me lembrei de um detalhe das fichas.

"Ela era de que nacionalidade?" – perguntei mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Lynn hesitou em responder.

"Se não me engano, Irlandesa."

"E há quanto tempo ela está no país?"

"Há mais de dez anos, eu acho. Quer que eu pergunte á alguém lá dentro? Sei que ela estava há muito tempo tentando montar negócios com os galeões da família só que sem muito sucesso."

Uma expressão séria continha naquele rosto fino retangular, achei que o ar de cooperação estava começando a desaparecer.

Afinal de contas, ela não sabia muito mesmo.

"Sim, queremos" – pediu o Malfoy enquanto eu arranhava o pergaminho rapidamente.

Lynn se levantou,atravessando a passagem rapidamente.

O barulho acompanhou o de sapatos batendo.

Parei imediatamente de escrever.

"Você é louco ou o que pra falar que eu era sua esposa?" – perguntei gesticulando a mão ameaçadoramente em sua direção. Não tinha nenhuma Gina meiguinha no tom em que usei.

"Quer que eu fale que você é uma secretária?" – sugeriu ele prestativo mas também sarcástico.

"Não!"

Eu, uma sub servente dele?

Não, obrigada, não vamos piorar as coisas.

Uma pausa se fez em que fiquei olhando para o pergaminho fixamente. Aquilo me acalmava.

"Ta na cara que as pessoas desse local devem odiar ela."

"Por que você diz isso?" – perguntei estranhando a idéia.

"Ela não está muito contente por responder as perguntas."

"E devia?" – revidei.

"E esta com a mesma cara que vocês Grifinórios fazem contra a minha irresistível pessoa" – disse Malfoy simplesmente ajeitando o cabelo.

"Oh, por que será..." – comecei friamente mas então uma jovem tímida entrou trazendo uma bandeja de chá, tive que mudar o ruma da frase – então querido?

Ela deixou a bandeja, sorriu e deu meia-volta ao sair.

Fiz careta de nojo por ter dito aquilo.

"Peraí" – Ele fez uma imitação de quem está limpando o ouvido com os dedos – _"Queri..." _o que?

Devia estar achando muita graça mesmo.

"Está conseguindo ser mais estúpido do que eu imaginava" – retorqui bruscamente enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Mesmo?" – perguntou ele surpreso a expressão fria, cruel.

Ele se aproximou para murmurar baixo perto de meu ouvido.

Forcei-me a olhar para o pergaminho mesmo assim.

"Então é melhor nós pararmos" – sua voz ficou rouca por alguns instantes – "acho que Lynn está vindo de novo,_ querida_."

Grifara a última palavra de propósito.

Ouvi um barulho leve ecoar atrás da porta.

Percebi então que ela voltava.

A porta se escancarou e Lynn entrou com andar retraído.

Puxou a cadeira e se sentou novamente.

"Ela veio aos sete anos de idade para cá com a mãe..."

"Lynn, escute, vou perguntar algo pessoal" – falei cautelosamente enquanto me debrucei apoiando os cotovelos na escrivaninha.

Tenho uma forte convicção que o Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas ao meu lado.

"Como ela era? Você gostava dela?"

Lynn piscou olhando para os lados.

"Bem... Ela direcionava bem" – Lynn demorou tanto tempo para dizer isso que o tom de voz acabou saindo em falso – "era um pouco exigente mas..."

"Ela faleceu de que?" – interrompeu Malfoy rapidamente. Fiquei aliviada pela interrupção.

Voltei os olhos para o pergaminho.

"Durante algum dias ela começou a apresentar sintomas de Hepatite mágica e o porteiro acabou levando ela para St. Mungus" – A sensação de mal-estar tinha desaparecido.

Bati no pergaminho o enrolando e chutei a canela do loiro do meu lado para dar o sinal que já bastava. Não, eu não chutei forte, não sou tão má assim.

Parecia que ele entendeu pois logo exclamou:

"Lynn, muito obrigado por ter sido tão prestativa" – disse ele apertando a mão dela num cumprimento.

Oh sim, ela se derreteu toda com o comentário dele.

Patético.

Agradeci com um aceno leve de cabeça, empurrei a cadeira enfiando o pergaminho no bolso.

Ao sairmos da sala, descemos os degraus da escada lentamente ouvindo só o ecoar livre dos sapatos batendo no chão.

A porta de saída já estava perto quando ele se adiantou colocando uma mão na maçaneta mas não a abriu. Tinha um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios.

"E então?"

"O que você quer que eu diga?" - disse incrédula. Completei reclamando mais para mim mesma do que para ele – "Eu só sei que minha cabeça dói e todo o meu corpo também... Deve ser o excesso de aparatações hoje..."

"Esse comentário foi sincero e comovente" – respondeu ele fingindo-se penalizado.

Esperei com respiração tensa que ele me desse licença. No entanto, continuava com a mesma expressão no rosto.

"O.k. Venceu. Agora deixa eu ir?" – Eu só queria ir embora.

Malfoy puxou a maçaneta e deixou eu passar.

O vento fresco da rua e o som pareciam vividos novamente. Dei graças por isso.

"Só tome cuidado, Weasley" – ouvi-o murmurar enquanto saía.

Virei-me abruptamente em sua direção.

"Eu sei me cuidar muito bem" – disse sibilando cada uma das palavras. Sentia meu rosto ferver e uma irritação crescente dentro de mim. Ninguém precisa cuidar do que eu faço, ainda mais ele. – "Ás vezes acho que é você que deveria ter mais cuidado com o que diz" – disse olhando para o céu mais escuro, dando alguns passos pela rua enquanto dava as costas para ele.

Uma leve pressão em meu ombro de fez, Malfoy segurara fazendo-me olhar para seus olhos cinzentos.

"Isso até parece uma ameaça...?" – Estava ciente do olhar dele que media e estudava tentando saber.

"Gostaria que fosse" – admiti. Tirei a varinha do bolso e mostrei visivelmente á ele.

Segundos depois já tinha aparatado novamente.

As aparatações constantes de lá para cá estava me matando mesmo.

Sentei-me frente á lareira no térreo. Um descanso antes de subir e fazer diversos feitiços de aquecedores junto com Luna.

O silêncio, só com o crepitar do fogo me dispunha a pensar.

Um jogo perigoso? É, provavelmente.

Eu não iria recuar perante a isso. Sim, eu poderia até mostrar á ele que não é necessário ser arrogante para vencer uma partida.

E ele? Era um egocêntrico.

Mas... Bem perigoso também.

* * *

_**E lá vamos nós...**_

**Fernanda **- Ahhhhh, alivio, flor! Alivio, e alivio! Narrar Draco Malfoy as vezes chega a dar medo, mas que bom que voce tenha gostado! (Angelina - que está extremamente aliviada e feliz). Flor, obrigada pelo apoio!

**Selene Malfoy** - DesculpaaaSele! Thanks pela paciência de ouro!É que realmente estou cansada daquela quantidadeenoooormeee de capítulos e um tantinho só de conteúdo. Mas veje pelo lado bom,dessa vez voce teve bastante tempo pra ler! (Eu acho) E eu não participo por que acho que não levo muito jeito...(Cara de criança triste)

**Hannah** - Uma das poucas que não reclamaram dos capítulos grandes.. Uau! Raridade! rs. Bem, aquilo eu te esclarecipor e-mail, mas em todo o caso re-explico novamente: Aquela cena vai ser repisadade novoem um futuro próximo da fic. É isso. Desculpa se não coloquei ela, achei que ficaria cansativo... Obrigada mesmo por ter lido e todo o mais!

**Kathy Black** - Minha beta que tanto exploro. Não se preocupe, continuarei te explorando! (Até que voce se demita do cargo, pelo menos, rs).  
Ai, que coisa complicada pra se por ao ar. Minha fofinha! Titia Lina agradece!

* * *

-----------------------------

**_Enviado por uma coruja especial..."_  
.: Angelina Michelle :..**


	6. V Estratégias pouco convencionais

**N/A** : Eu estou simplesmente EMOCIONADA. Sim. Pelo apoio moral que algumas pessoas deram, por tudo, tudo, tudo mesmo. Esses dois meses foram estranhos. Foram complicados, estressantes, e tudo estava virado de cabeça pra baixo. Eu poderia usar umas 15 folhas só de Nota de Autora para explicar os fatos, mas por motivos óbvios, não vou fazê-lo.  
Por que de alguma forma as pessoas que começaram a ler essa Fiction merecem o capítulo cinco direito, editado, betado, sem cortes, e aí está.  
Se alguém quiser saber Tim Tim por Tim Tim tem caixa de review mais abaixo, posso te mandar um e-mail quilométrico, posso colocar o meu lindo traseiro numa cadeira e ficar conversando via e-mail até umas horas. E sim, poderemos nos adicionar no MSN e conversar, conversar, conversar. Se for sobre Fics, melhor ainda.  
Isso é para mostrar umas coisas: Não mordo. Sou humana. E estou escrevendo o sexto cap. YEAH! VOCES VÃO TER QUE ME ENGOLIR!  
Gritarias e alucinações à parte. Chega.  
Ah sim, uma coisa. Por pura distração no quarto capítulo coloquei que Floreios e Borrões ficava em Hogsmeade, e como sabemos, isso não é verdade. Desculpe-me. Essa acho que até passou despercebido pela beta na hora, já que estava falando do Três Vassouras no mesmo capítulo e, realmente, esse sim fica em Hogsmeade.  
Obrigada a Gabi Malfoy por certas coisas ditas em momentos muito difíceis para mim. Obrigada Kathy pela paciência. MUITO obrigada a Arieen por tudo mesmo. Sua ajuda chegou em muita boa hora.  
E, Obrigada a Mione malfoy por ter citado a Fic lá no 3v. Caraca, na hora pegou totalmente de surpresa.  
Obrigada também aos garotos do primeiro colegial com todos os comentários de tentativa de ajuda para eu escrever o Draco (Principalmente o de Felipe - "É só colocar no começo da Narrativa 'Eu sou Gay!' e aí pronto! Você começa a escrever o capítulo dele. Ou dela... sei lá").

**--------------------------------------  
..: Estratégias pouco convencionais :.. _  
"Capítulo V"  
_-------------------------------------**

**_Quinta – 18:00 ou mais... _**

_"- Queria que fosse._

_A Weasley agitou a varinha. Não se assemelhava mais com um bichinho inflado e enraivecido._

_Segundos depois minha mão segurava o ar._

_Ela tinha aparatado." _

Naquele dia reconheci o quanto os Weasleys podem ser ingratos.

Eu, um Malfoy loiro lindo e irresistível que qualquer mulher arrancaria os cabelos para ter, e ela, como agradece?

Como uma casa agradeceria é uma pelota de mofo junto com uma quase ameaça, que provavelmente, seria de morte.

Foi muito gentil de minha parte ter ido.

Não, um momento. Gentil?

Foi um _grande _favor.

Não esperei muito para aparatar também. Seria estupidez ficar na calçada esperando que a temperatura caísse mais, não que os aquecedores da capa não estivessem dando conta do recado, é claro.

Puxei a varinha lentamente ainda apertando os olhos contra a luz dos archotes recém-acendidos, estendendo-se até uma distância considerável á frente. pós isso, pisquei os olhos e não vi mais nada. Foram alguns segundos apenas para ter uma pequena percepção do que seria a sombra da Mansão Malfoy recortada contra aqueles pontinhos brancos.

Há muito tempo, a visão que tinha dela nas férias de veraneio estava se apagando.

O clássico das mansões antigas era serem feitas com pedras brutas em seu exterior e talvez, um elfo idiota para recebê-los. Ou ainda um lago.

Nela havia esses três itens listados, menos o segundo agora por que o elfo eu já tinha dispensado.

A grama estava molhada pelo sereno do começo noite. Sem fazer muito barulho andei pela propriedade.

A pesada porta dupla acinzentada se abriu quando cheguei na escadaria. O Hall estava silencioso como era de se esperar somente quebrado pelo som dos archotes crepitando.

Minha mãe nunca soube mexer muito com a decoração da mansão.

Ela se achava uma boa decoradora e pela primeira vez não deixou um ordenado para que os criados fizessem algo por ela, colocando cores como sépia, e verde opala pela casa toda.

Não sei o que tinha dado naquela linda cabecinha para colocar detalhes de Marfim na biblioteca, acho que logo ela se cansou da brincadeira e quis encerrar tudo com qualquer coisa.

Subi as escadas silenciosamente, tateando o corrimão frio.

Teria economizado quinze minutos do meu precioso tempo se tivesse entrado pela porta lateral que dá para a Galeria.

Só para explicar (Não que eu importe-me se você esta realmente entendendo) a Galeria era uma lista infindável de quadros dos membros da Família Malfoy dispostos em retratos vivos, não exatamente todos os membros, e sim somente os mais antigos.

Nunca colocaria os meus pais em uma peça de dois metros com moldura prata esculpida para ter o _"prazer"_ de encará-los toda a manhã.

Ainda mais meu pai, depois que aquilo ocorreu...

No entanto, os quinze minutos ficam bem menos preciosos quando tem que se ouvir um retrato de uma velha gagá gritando pelo aposento com voz esganiçada, de como na sua época as coisas não eram assim e que tudo no precioso nome da família Malfoy estava decaindo. O retrato dela tinha sido implantado em 1917 e era ela que importunava quem quer que passasse por lá, desde quando os vestidos esmeralda-bufante com desenhos de plátanos estavam em alta...

Decair, para mim seria sangues-ruins na família.

No mínimo, devia querer que eu casasse com uma loira gostosa e tivesse uns seis pivetes como filho, coisa que eu não faria tão cedo, encher a mansão com semeadores da bagunça e discórdia.

Quando o lance de escadas terminou, a sessão de corredores tinha iniciado, todos eles estreitos e compridos, iluminados com archotes e decorados com tapeçaria antiga, de longa data.

Os corredores estavam silenciosos, um silêncio abafado pelas portas fechadas que apareciam ao longo do corredor. Quando chegou a porta certa, ela estava encostada com uma brecha por onde saia uma luz fraca.

Saquei a varinha, o que foi desnecessário pois depois da porta se abrir totalmente, ela revelou que não havia ninguém no quarto como eu tinha imaginado.

Havia uma bandeja de prata ao lado da cama e acima um prato principal com conteúdo muito similar á sopa. As janelas estavam fechadas e as cortinas estavam no reposteiro, deixando o quarto com um leve cheiro de mofo.

Não se fazem mais elfos como antigamente...

Havia um bilhete pardo largado no chão, peguei-o entre os dedos antes de me sentar na cama feita. Pelo começo da mesma caligrafia redonda reconheci como sendo da Weasley, uma das cartas que tinha trocado hoje á tarde.

Eu não sei o que ela estava realmente pensando quando começou a se envolver nisso já que a mente dela funciona como á de qualquer Weasley, de forma imprevisível.

Ela no mínimo nem conhece as vítimas. Não foi amiga de nenhum deles e no mínimo, não sabe nem no que está se metendo.

Seja como for, sou perfeito. Sempre consigo ler a mente das pessoas e não seria a da Weasley uma exceção.

Ainda mais ela que se atrapalhava ligeiramente ao mentir olhando nos olhos de outra pessoa (Com todos os motivos justificados). Ela enrolará tanto para falar a verdade, o que forçou-me a adotar estratégias pouco convencionais da minha parte para consegui-la, que por um instante duvidei se ela tinha dito a verdade.

Esperava pelo menos que não estivesse tentando nenhum ato heróico como o testa aberta, salvando os fracos e oprimidos com uma deprimente missão nobre.

Os Grifinórios sofrem desses tipos de necessidade de vez em quando.

Beberiquei com a colher o prato e descobri que a sopa ainda estava morna. Pelo chão reluzente e os objetos alinhados, poucos minutos antes de chegar alguém devia ter estado ali.

Eu teria saído ainda naquele dia, mas o sono veio cedo. Tomei um banho frio e resolvi ir dormir.

**_Sexta – Manhã._**

_" __Ele ouviu sons incomuns do lado de fora. Um vulto movia-se vagarosamente. O capuz lhe caía pela cara, largo. As luzes bruxuleavam. Imagens tremidas rodavam._

_Vozes. Gritos._

_As portas foram arrebentadas nas dobradiças, a luz invadiu o aposento num acesso de fúria._

_Os flashs começaram, incessantes. Então o homem soltou um uivo de dor."_

_As imagens, tremeram, rodaram e por fim, sumiram..._

- D-Desculpe. O-o Sr. Zabini-ni esta aí.

Estava novamente no meu quarto. Acordei sobressaltado com sensação de realidade.

Ao abrir os olhos deparei-mecom dois olhos grandes saltando das órbitas, um nariz adunco tremendo para frente e para trás há pequenos palmos de distância, o que me fez sentar rapidamente na cama concordando que algo grave devia ter ocorrido

- O que!

A criatura estava pregada ao chão, hesitante, dedilhando a própria toga. Esfreguei os olhos, ele trazia na mão um pequeno candelabro, as cortinas espessas permaneciam semicerradas no reposteiro deixando o quarto no breu.

- O Sr Za-Zabini. Ele está n-no primeiro andar – disse o elfo com voz esganiçada.

Parei de súbito. Era pra isso que ele estava tão atrapalhado? Já até tinha esquecido que os elfos achavam que eu fazia ritos de magia negra freqüentemente no cemitério e com a visita dos grandes Aurores protetores e bonzinhos na Mansão esse ponto de vista foi no mínimo reforçado.

- Que horas são?

- O-Oito e meia-a, Senhor.

Algumas pessoas você poderá notar sutilmente que não tem nada para fazerem. Já outras á fazem explicitamente. Esse é o caso do Blaise.

- Ok.. certo... – Hesitei em responder esfregando o rosto com as mãos enquanto tentava me lembrar se havia alguma coisa importante naquele dia. Não havia. O quarto voltou a aparecer com pequenos relances pouco nítidos – Diz que já estou descendo.

Ele saltou para o lado fazendo uma pequena mesura e saindo rapidamente pela porta.

Joguei a manta para um lado um pouco mal-humorado, ia lavar o rosto na pia de pedra que fica em anexo ao quarto mas, antes acendi as velas.

Mesmo que Blaise preferisse que eu não demorasse, isso não era razão para não me apresentar impecável como sempre. Era uma razoável desculpa, ninguém mandou ele torrar a paciência dos outros cedo.

Bati a porta minutos depois andando pelo corredor vazio. Os archotes estavam apagados, as portas semi-abertas deixavam a claridade do dia entrar.

A sala de visitas ficava ao lado do saguão de entrada no primeiro andar. Era um retângulo com dois sofás, uma mesa ao canto com algumas penas e pergaminhos de escrever, um carpete leiloado que foi caríssimo numa época remota, e um lustre no teto de prata e vidro que balança ameaçadoramente de um lado para o outro e que quando pequeno torcia para que caísse na cabeça das visitas.

Meus pais deviam gostar que os sofás fosse um em frente á o outro talvez para vigiarem melhor as próprias pessoas da sala ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Por falar nisso, quando cheguei Blaise estava esparramado no sofá com os pés apoiados, rolando os olhos para o teto.

- Oh, a bela adormecida finalmente desceu.

- Se você veio só pra me dizer isto, então já começou bebendo muito logo pela manhã...

O quadro principal da sala piscou levemente os olhos, acordando e bocejando. Era culpa de meus pais também terem essas maldições pela casa toda.

- Tem razão – Disse ele pensativo com a voz um pouco engrolada, indicando uma bandeja ao lado sofá com um bule fumegante – Os biscoitos também continuam formidáveis.

- Obrigado. Diga isso para os Elfos – falei andando em direção ao outro sofá, as janelas altas e estreitas mostravam um dia nublado lá fora – E então?

Houve uma pausa.

- E então, o quê? – perguntou ele franzindo o cenho – O que eu vim fazer aqui, você quer dizer?

- Não, Blaise. Estou me referindo aos biscoitos Magnor. Vamos falar sobre o quanto essa marca cresceu em nosso mercado ultimamente.

Ele não ligou para a ironia já que estava olhando em um ponto fixo do carpete, murmurando para si mesmo.

- Era alguma coisa razoavelmente importante – arrematou ele lentamente batendo o punho no sofá.

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas. O que seria _razoavelmente importante_ para Blaise? Considerando que dá ultima vez foi sobre um ataque inesperado em que morreu dezessete bruxos... É, poderia ser algo interessante.

- Mas isso me lembrou uma outra coisa – exclamou ele animado – Sabe quem deu sinal de vida? Srta. Pansy Parkinson.

- Ah... – assobiei baixo. Sempre achei o jeito de Pansy muito similar ao das bruxas que serviam como modelo para a Madame Malkin e balançavam os cabelos de lá para cá, radiantes.

- Qual é, não se lembra? – perguntou Blaise incerto – é impossível que você não se recorde...

- Claro que me lembro – respondi colocando a mão sobre a testa ao imitar a voz mais esganiçada do mundo – _"Oh, Draco, tem uma fruta do outro lado da mesa, você quer? Oh, Draco, vou colocar minha capa no chão para você passar..." _É verdade, me lembro perfeitamente de Pansy.

Blaise riu.

- Ah mas isso já foi. Duvido que ela seja assim agora.

Permaneci com expressão indiferente perguntando-me intimamente o que queria dizer com aquilo.

- Por que não seria? – comecei contando nos dedos calmamente – Sou somente _rico_ e s_olteiro_, não é mesmo? Minha mãe se orgulhava de planejar o casório das duas famílias de sangue puro...

Parecia estar em um tempo tão remoto esses acontecimentos... Ainda não tinha me acostumado ao certo com a morte de meus pais. Pelo menos parei de falar deles como se estivessem vivos ainda, ou melhor, pelo menos não me debulhava em lágrimas á simples menção do nome deles.

- E você casaria por ela? – perguntou ele com certo tom de estranhamento. Achei que a resposta era óbvia. Se ele fazia tanta questão de que eu respondesse isso, eu responderia a minha maneira também.

- Com certeza Blaise. Me enfiaria numa igreja ao lado de Pansy que estaria com um vestido cor-de-rosa mas não antes de assinar um contrato que dá á ela direito a todos os meus bens – respondi sarcástico.

- Ela seria muito feliz – murmurou ele em resposta pensativo.

Olhei de canto para a mobília cor sépia.

- Pelo menos ela me via como realmente sou. Uma pessoa totalmente desprovida de defeitos.

Aquela conversa estava me cansando e Blaise ainda nem tinha se lembrado o motivo de estar ali, se é que existia algum motivo mesmo.

- Era a única – respondeu ele se espreguiçando de forma cansada.

- Não era, tinha a Mila também.

- Por que ela _amava_ a vida dela própria – disse gesticulando lentamente - Se ela não falasse isso, Pansy poderia azará-la enquanto dormia. Devia ser por isso que o cabelo dela era daquele jeito. Aliás, já viu o cabelo dela logo que ela acordava? Eu já tive o infeliz prazer de tal visão no salão comunal quando acordei cedo por que estava com insônia. Visão dos infernos...

Somente de ver a cara de tacho que Blaise estava ao falar, isso fez com eu começasse a rir alto.

- Não é engraçado – avisou, sério.

- Você fala assim por que não era popular – respondi cruzando os braços.

Era verdade mesmo. Blaise só falava comigo em Hogwarts por que queria entrar no time, e conseqüentemente, ganhar alguma popularidade.

- Acho que é por isso. Ela te acostumou muito mal á ser tão... – Lancei um olhar de precaução - Modesto.

- É que algumas verdades são somente verdades.

- Muito filosófico.

- Eu sei.

Debrucei-me sobre a mesinha onde estava o bule para se servir de chá quando ouvi um esporro de alguém batendo no braço do sofá e um berro de Blaise que fez-me derrubar metade do conteúdo da xícara.

- LEMBREI!

- MERDA, Blaise! Mata a mãe de susto se quiser, não eu... E limpa isso, deixei a varinha no quarto.

- Ok. Ok. – ele fez um gesto sacando a varinha secando o carpete e continuou mais calmo – Era sobre Nott. Ele se apresentou no Ministério e deu a versão total dos fatos. Está com uma defesa bem preparada pelo que parece.

Sentei-me no sofá mais interessado.

- E Por que ele falou da carta? Alguma motivo aparente?

- Hm... – começou Blaise lentamente enquanto coçava o queixo pensativo - acho que ele queria que a culpa caísse em cima de você, sabe...

- Grande gentileza.

Estranhei que soubesse dessas informações tão preciosas que o Ministério queria guardar á sete chaves. Com certeza ele devia ter dopado alguém de lá com alguma coisa em troca.

- Nott então é esperto, e não tapado como eu pensei... – murmurei baixinho para mim mesmo - Sabe onde ele se encontra ultimamente?

- O que você vai fazer?

Assumi a pose resoluta de quem é justo para com as ações. Anos observando Grifinórios fazerem essa mesma expressão, dá nisso.

- Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Blaise mesmo assim lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Você não sabe? – perguntei tranqüilamente entretido em estralar os dedos.

- Deixa eu ver... – murmurou ele em resposta - Disseram que ele iria hoje a noite no Cabeça de Javali..

Fez-se um silêncio enquanto observava o rumorejar do vento lá fora.

- Por que?

- Acho que só queria conversar um pouco... – assenti lentamente.

- Nada? Certo... sei – falou sem acreditar muito.

Ele ficou batendo os pés no chão em um modo ritmado. Percebi que ainda não tinha lanchado nada e talvez fosse hora de eu tomar o café da manhã

- Não sei se você sabe... Espera. Draco, tem alguma coisa batendo do lado de fora da janela. Parece ser uma coruja...

Virei-me para trás e percebi que apesar da Janela estar aberta, era um pequeno vão somente que foi deixado para a passagem de ar. Levantei-me dando á volta pelo sofá até chegar ao trinco da janela.

Era uma coruja pequenina e branca que dava bicadinhas seqüencialmente no vidro, muito parecidas com o conjunto de batidas dos pés de Blaise anteriormente.

A janela foi aberta totalmente por mim, ela passou por debaixo de meu braço, voando em direção ao teto e rodopiando no alto de um lado para o outro enquanto piava alegremente.

Percebi que Blaise estava se contorcendo com as mãos tampando a boca.

- Do que você esta rindo! - perguntei incrédulo.

Acabei notando segundos mais tarde o que era tão engraçado para ele. A coruja continuou rodopiando perto do lustre, piando, mas sem jogar a carta.

- Ah, nada. É que _isso_ sim é engraçado...

Então desistiu de disfarçar e desatou á rir no sofá. Não fazia a mínima idéia de quem poderia ter mandado uma coruja tão idiota e pelo visto não descobriria tão cedo.

- Tem alguma varinha aí? Acho que vou estuporá-la pra ver se ela para...

Blaise se contorceu ainda mais segurando o estômago, o que chegou a me irritar. Agia como um estúpido nas horas mais estúpidas

- S-Se eu fosse você, matava logo. Só assim parece que você vai ler a carta. – disse ele se engasgando entre as palavras.

A carta caiu há um metro de distância fora do carpete.

- Acho que a mira dela não é muito boa ... – comentou Blaise inocentemente passando as mangas da capa no rosto para secar as lágrimas de tanto rir.

Peguei o pedaço de pergaminho e o estiquei parado onde ele tinha caído.

Algo me dizia que era melhor que Blaise não soubesse o conteúdo da carta. Como sempre, eu tenho razão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Malfoy,_

_Se o resultado da análise sair amanhã, por favor o escreva em algum pergaminho e mande por coruja? O livro posso pegar depois._

_Acho que descobri algumas informações importantes sobre ele..._

_**G.W**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No verso não tinha mais nada há não ser dois recados.

_**P.S:** Como tive que dar uma passada rápida na casa dos meus pais, acabei mandando o Píchi. Espero que não se importe._

_**P.S2: **Não, não, eu não fui irônica. Pelo menos não tenho mania de colocar mensagens subliminares nas minhas cartas._

Abaixei um pouco o pergaminho o observando com um certo desdém. Não me importar?

Olhei para tal criatura que beliscava alguma coisa na bandeja com repugnância. Parecia um periquito Australiano.

- Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum – respondi.

- Então porque você esta puxando o cabelo para trás feito um idiota? – perguntou Blaise gentilmente.

Caminhei para a mesa onde estavam os tinteiros sem responder e puxei uma cadeira. Ele parou de fazer perguntas idiotas ao ver que eu escreveria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Weasley,_

_Na verdade, há uma ironia sim._

_Não existe mais nenhum Malfoy na casa, somente eu. Há não ser que você queira enviar uma carta para o Heinrich Malfoy que está num quadro fixo da galeria, a carta teria que ser para mim. É uma pena que seja tão ranzinza senão leria as cartas para ele com o maior prazer. _

_O.k. Vou passar daqui há meia hora na Travessa do Tranco._

_O Tony Fleet com certeza dirá alguma coisa de praxe antes de analisar. Se quiser me encontrar lá tem uma bruxa que vende unhas humanas, com sorte ainda é manhã e você pode encontrá-las bem fresquinhas. _

_**D.M.**_

_PS: Não envie resposta._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se alguma carta resposta viesse para cá novamente perguntando inocentemente _"Por que?"_ os elfos teriam periquito australiano á milanesa para almoço. Seria extremamente desnecessário causar mais crises no Blaise por causa de uma coruja errante.

- Hm.. Posso saber de quem é a coruja vesga? – perguntou ele coçando o queixo ao olhar curioso para o pedaço fixo de pergaminho em minha mão.

Enrolei o pergaminho cerimoniosamente, um pouco mal-humorado.

- Sinceramente? Não.

- Ha ha. Seu humor está cada dia mais engraçado.

- Por falar nisso, vou ter que sair daqui há pouco. Então tchau.

- A cortesia da Mansão Malfoy é muito agradável – disse Blaise ao sair com um aceno de cabeça alegre.

- Não há de quê... – murmurei baixinho antes de me levantar correndo para amarrar o pergaminho na coruja o que foi um trabalho difícil, ela não parava quieta.

Quando ela bateu as asas e saiu pela janela com o pequeno rolo na perna tratei de trocar o agasalho por uma capa mais pesada e tomar um café rápido como torradas e bacon.

O livro e a varinha ficaram esquecidos em um dos bolsos da veste. Pensei antes em aparatar para o Beco diagonal, não seria seguro aparatar diretamente na Travessa.

Fechei os olhos e em poucos segundos com um estalo a mansão foi sendo substituída pelas pequenas ruazinhas tortuosas de pedras do Beco Diagonal, as frenéticas lojas de ambos os lados, o caos das pessoas conversando alto como se seu interlocutor estivesse á dez metros de distância, fora às criancinhas ranhentas.

Era por essas que ás vezes podia passar o dia inteiro trancado em um quarto. Desde que fosse em silêncio, não reclamaria.

Abri passagem contra a vontade entre os bruxos que vinham, esbarrando em alguns robes. Era mais um dia de movimentação em que o frio não tinha conseguido repelir as pessoas para casa.

Depois de contornar um coro de duendes e a loja de artigos de Quadribol o caminho ficara mais _limpo _e íngrime.

Olhando para as lojas vizinhas não havia sinal da Weasley pelo menos. Talvez não estivesse tão interessada em fazer mais perguntas por enquanto.

Alguns minutos depois a barricada de vendedores ambulantes que ficavam na subida da bifurcação começavam a ficar visíveis em frente dos estabelecimentos de comércio comum.

Por algum acaso o primeiro Sr. Fleet teve a idéia _brilhante _de fazer o seu negócio quase no fim da bifurcação.

As vitrinas do lado de fora eram antigas e escurecidas de forma que qualquer bruxo que quisesse os serviços do Tony Fleet teria sempre que bater na porta velha e desgastada e ver os exemplos por si mesmo. Ele era de um tipo novo, embora fosse dez anos mais velho que eu e saber bem das coisas.

Já tinha batido duas vezes consecutivas quando a maçaneta de gárgula girou para o lado e abriu-se uma brecha furtivamente.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou uma voz rouca pela pequena brecha escura da porta.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Certo. Entre – disse Tony dando um passo para trás de passagem. Olhei para os lados vendo se não tinha nenhum movimento suspeito e entrei.

Subitamente entendi o por que dele mal aparecer á porta. A Sala estava praticamente no escuro e em desordem, com todo um vasto material de instrumentos espalhados pelas mesas e armários abertos. Ele pegou uma toalhinha no balcão e secou o rosto atrapalhado.

- E então? – perguntou ele. Remexi os bolsos internos da capa que ficavam do lado esquerdo, alcancei o livro e o deixei no balcão.

Tony o pegou com as sobrancelhas erguidas com ar duvidoso. Colocou os seus óculos que estavam no alto da testa e começou a indagar.

- Tá. O que é isso?

- É pra analisar. Ver se têm Artes das Trevas e todo o resto.

- Hm... Ah, sim – ele coçou o queixo e começou a folheá-lo lentamente com a testa franzida – Cheiro de novo, não? Diâmetro e brochura muitos parecidos com a da coleção Vassoura alada, tipo reutilizável... Não vou perguntar onde você o arranjou – ele levantou os olhos do volume tirando os óculos – mas é que estou tão acostumado a ver coisas cheirando á mofo...

Ele começou a resmungar algumas coisas ainda com o livro em suas mãos enquanto começava a guardar os diversos objetos em lugares cada vez mais improváveis.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e observei em silêncio.

- Onde está minha varinha? – perguntou começando a apalpar os bolsos – Aqui, achei. Vou ter que descer lá embaixo, deixei o preparado de musgos fervendo no caldeirão – ele passou pelo balcão e acenou para uma porta quase semi-escondida na parede – Soube que você teve uns probleminhas com o Ministério esses dias, não?

O segui pelas escadas de pedra, a passagem era iluminada com archotes. Um pequeno lance de degraus em circular que logo depois tinha uma espécie de salão com teto alto.

Achava muito similar com as masmorras, os frascos de líquidos estranhos flutuantes e todo o mais.

- Nem tanto – respondi simplesmente – A audiência vai ser daqui a alguns dias – encostei-me ao portal com os braços cruzados enquanto terminava de falar.

- Confesso que você já se livrou de piores – falou ele avançando com suas vestes amarrotadas para um caldeirão fumegante que estava no centro do piso frio, soltando pequenos rolinhos de fumaça.

Ele ficou empertigado á poucos centímetros, enquanto olhava para o fundo dele sem piscar.

Meneou a cabeça e levantou-se com as sobrancelhas erguidas rumorejando baixo para si mesmo.

- No entanto, foi descuido não?

- Acho que vou saber isso hoje – murmurei em resposta. Ele franziu o cenho como se não tivesse entendido ainda. Comecei a reparar melhor no conteúdo dos frascos, no momento, não estava com a mínima vontade de explicar.

Tony soube mudar agilmente de assunto ao reparar no encardenado que segurava com a mão esquerda.

- É para você isso?

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Por que ele estaria perguntando aquilo? Nunca foi muito de fazer perguntas.

- Claro. Para quem mais seria? – respondi sem alterar minha postura.

O livro foi colocado em cima de uma mesa retangular qualquer ao canto.

Sequer havia pensado que teria perguntas por parte do Tony quanto mais a possibilidade de respondê-las. Quero dizer, sem problemas quanto á inventar algo, meu pai sempre adorava incentivar pequenos testes em mim em que eu sempre saia com algumas mentiras.

Alguns trechos da carta da Weasley começaram a passar pela minha mente.

- Tem alguma previsão? – perguntei desviando o olhar de um frasco em que tentava adivinhar seu conteúdo.

- Poderia até demorar uma semana. Mas depois dessa poção que só falta uns dez minutos para ficar pronta acho que não tenho nenhum outro pedido... – disse acenando para o caldeirão presunçosamente - Posso terminar hoje á noite e entregar amanha, acho...

- Rápido... – comentei.

- Oras, como se você não soubesse. Um livro é um artefato fácil, pequeno e muito manuseável. É fácil de verificar isso...

- Vou estar na Travessa do Tranco hoje á noite em todo o caso. Lá pelas oito ou sete. E _boa sorte _com a poção de musgos – disse indicando o caldeirão que parecia estar cada vez mais emitindo bolhas maiores.

- Eu entendi, sem ironias – ouvi-o responder enquanto subi pela passagem de pedra. A Porta acima se selava com uma tranca quando alguém a fechava pelo lado de fora, de forma que ninguém precisou trancá-la posteriormente.

Depois de alguns minutos em que desci a ruazinha entre os bruxos parados nas calçadas, estava de volta ao Beco Diagonal. Em vez de aparatar para a afável Mansão Malfoy continuei a andar pelo lado da calçada em que ficaria Gringotes.

Era melhor verificar se ela tinha vindo mesmo. Algo me dizia que pelo mesmo motivo que aquela carta havia chegado lá na sala de visitas, poderia ser o mesmo motivo pelo qual ela poderia estar pelo menos no Beco Diagonal, isso por que queria evitar a vinda de outra coruja errante para a mansão.

Já bastava aquela de manhã, obrigado.

Estava vendo as peças de mármores esbranquiçadas de Gringotes fazia algum tempo quando me lembrei daquela loja dos Weasleys.

Se ela tivesse lá, era melhor aparatar logo. Para ser mais explicito, a Weasley deveria ter certeza que eu nunca colocaria os pés lá dentro.

Não entraria nem morto. Meu cadáver poderia ser enterrado no cemitério bruxo local sem buquês, era outra coisa depois de ficar em um quarto, em que não reclamaria.

Não, eu reclamaria sim. Meu corpo deveria ser velado dignamente como o de um Malfoy.

Um duende estava empertigado fazendo alguns feitiços do lado de fora de Gringotes.

Ignorei-o completamente enquanto somente observava adiante.

A loja dos pobretões ficava a alguns metros á frente do outro lado da calçada. Logo antes tinha a de artigos de Quadribol que por algum milagre da existência bruxa os pirralhos não haviam infestado naquele momento do dia.

_Talvez_ eu não devesse ter mencionado a bruxa que vende unhas na carta... Pelo menos por enquanto ter uma Weasley devendo algo para mim era uma perspectiva interessante.

Procurei a varinha mágica nos bolsos e como se algo acabasse de responder esse pensamento vi um ponto vermelho passando em frente à loja de Quadribol.

Era ela. Não exatamente um ponto vermelho pois estava com uma capa preta que esvoaçava.

Esperei alguns segundos para atravessar. Se ela aparatasse estaria ferrado.

Depois de passar pelos bruxos que vinham na contra-mão, pude segui-la de perto.

Seus passos estavam rápidos mas logo a alcancei. Cutuquei seu ombro levemente o que não evitou o pulo que ela dará ao se virar.

- Malf... – ela então dê uma espiadela rápida pra o outro lado e falou rapidamente - Peraí. Não, não, finja que não me viu, vou para o outro lado até aquela loja de penas. Se meus irmãos virem você aqui, vai ter uma confusão desgraçada... – replicou ela aflita

- Você não quer que eu a siga pelo Beco diagonal inteira, quer? – perguntei gentilmente com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Bem, a idéia original seria essa, mas não pelo Beco Diagonal inteira – respondeu ela ainda dando outra olhada para trás antes de continuar a andar e fazer um aceno para frente de modo indicativo.

Achei aquilo tudo desnecessário mas quando vi já estava andando novamente. Parecia ser a única solução viável no momento, apesar de ter falado sobre os buquês e todo o mais, me sentia mais confortável daquele jeito.

O que eu via então? Eu não podia desgrudar o olhar da Weasley á alguns metros de distância da minha frente.

Os cabelos ruivos que os olhos até podem doer de olhá-los por muito tempo deixaram a tarefa bem mais fácil. Ela deslizou entre as pessoas pedindo alguns _"desculpa"_ e _"com licença", _coisa que eu jamais faria já que as pessoas simplesmente abrem passagem para eu passar e parou segundo a distância que ela julgou segura.

- Pronto? – perguntei ao perceber que tínhamos passado um pouco além da tal loja.

Ela fez uma pausa para respirar melhor antes de responder, as bochechas vermelhas pelo contraste do vento.

- Sim. – disse ela cruzando os braços e apertando os olhos castanhos – Agora vamos esclarecer certas coisas – levantou a mão abruptamente e passou a contá-los - Em primeiro. Não, não quero comprar unhas humanas. Em segundo. Não, eu não vou entrar naquele... Naquela... – ela franziu a cara repetidas vezes tentando murmurar algo enquanto apontava o dedo para a direção que eu acabara de vir. Entendi que essa era pra ela a definição de _Travessa do Tranco_ – E em terceiro. Que história é essa de _"Não envie resposta"? _

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei sensatamente.

- Hm. Vejamos. Não. – murmurou pensativa - Por enquanto – acrescentou ela.

- Estava com visitas em casa - respondi simplesmente.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você... ?

Sua expressão tinha total descrença.

- Não sou uma pessoa tão _invisitável _Weasley– respondi. Já imaginava que para a maioria das pessoas um Malfoy não tem amigos, ninguém fala com eles, e anda com tarjas de avisos do Ministério no estilo _"Cuidado, matou doiscaras sequelados na Terça". _

- Não, eu não quis dizer isso – falou ela ajeitando melhor o cachecol e mudando o tom de voz á três tons abaixo – Só não precisava mandar aquela carta desaforada, tive que desviar a atenção de Rony á todo custo...

- Eu? Desaforado? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! – disse ela alteando a voz novamente.

Sim, tinha entendido, mas não respondi. Depois que eu percebi que ficar em silencio á irritaria, esqueci a resposta que havia preparado imediatamente.

- Seja como for – ela passou a mão sobre a testa franzida, derrepente sua expressão tornara-se muito cansada – ele falou algo?

- Sim. Procure uma coleção chamada _Vassoura alada,_ o tipo do livro é muito parecido com os dessa coleção.

- A editora é falsa – respondeu ela – Mas é uma boa dica...

- Como sabe que a editora é falsa? – perguntei de fato estranhando a Weasley souber desse detalhe. A Weasley parecia estar revelando no momento as tais informações importantes em que citará na carta.

Subitamente ela pareceu mais alegre como uma pessoa que contava sua inteligência em uma prova dificílima na escola.

- Sim, sim! Foi ontem que a inspiração veio de súbito. Lá estava eu olhando para o fogo, enrolando para colocar feitiços de aquecer pela casa toda junto com a Luna então bateu á idéia. Eu fui verificar se a editora existia mesmo, ou não passava de uma invenção. Então descobri que os números do Rio Ludson vão até o 1068 ao todo, e até a ponte principal, pára no número 622. Se a editora fica antes da ponte e tem como número 713, logo, o lugar não poderia existir!

Olhei para ela um pouco duvidoso. Tinha que admitir que era um raciocínio bem viável.

- Seja como for, você ainda não sabe sobre a tal primeira vítima – lembrei.

- Amélia Scott?

Ela tinha falado aquele nome diversas vezes para mim ao explicar naquela mesa os fatos. Mas por algum acaso era a primeira vez que ouvia aquele nome e parecia recordar de algo familiar nele. Ela continuará a falar. Estávamos no intervalo das lojas e os sons dos passos me pareceram longe por enquanto.

- Eu visitei a casa antiga dela. Não tinha ninguém... Quero dizer, parcialmente – hesitou – Acabei de voltar de lá. A família, os pais se não me engano, mudaram-se para a América. Pelo menos foi isso que uma baixinha meio atarracada de uniforme falou ao sair da casa – terminou ela com a testa franzida.

- Sem endereço... – murmurei baixinho.

- Não. E ainda sim, nunca estive na América. Complicadíssimo.

Observei-a melhor.

A Weasley mordeu o lábio inferior agoniada e cruzou os braços com o cenho franzido.

- Quê? – perguntou ela ao perceber que a observava.

- Na verdade estava imaginando pelo uniforme o que ela seria... –respondi erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Era um azul com vários bolsos, sapatos pretos.

- Qual o departamento dela? – perguntei lentamente.

- Mandei uma coruja para uma... ãhn..._ amiga, _perguntando isso. Deve chegar hoje – o jeito embaraçado dela falar a tal _"amiga" _chegara a ser engraçado.

- E foi ela que entrou na sala em que estava ocorrendo aquela reunião... – finalmente lembrara o detalhe que me incomodava e fazia-me parecer seu nome familiar - Você estava naquele dia também no Ministério... – acrescentei – pelo bater dos pés achei que havia alguém morrendo no elevador.

Por algum motivo aparente senti a Weasley prender a respiração do meu lado.

- Sim, ela mesma. Estava com pressa – disse friamente enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo tentando se aquecer.

Entre as indas e vindas o tempo estava ficando nublado novamente como ontem. O frio não me incomodava tanto.

- Ah... – tentei reprimir o sorriso ao se lembrar da cena caótica que será a primeira audiência – Ela rendeu alguns momentos divertidos, interrompeu justamente no momento fúnebre da frase _"E Então Malfoy, o que irá fazer perante isso?" _

Modéstia parte, minha imitação ficará idêntica, só que ela não gostou.

- Não é engraçado – replicou séria – Ela queria falar do projeto.

- Mas você não estava lá para saber.

Ela parou de falar e olhou para os lados.

- Algum problema? – perguntei irônico. Se era essa a maneira da Weasley disfarçar que falou demais, não colou.

- Eu soube e pronto –falou ela evitando olhar para mim. A paisagem parecia bem interessante – Não quero contar como soube isso.

Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

Será que ela nunca pensou que se esse livro conter Artes das trevas mesmo, a pessoa que fez isso não iria gostar, que poderia ser perigoso?

- O.k. Mas a tal da Scott parecia uma louca do mesmo jeito – respondi.

Um vento assobiou baixinho, ela levou as mãos ao rosto impaciente tentando deter as mechas ruivas que foram puxadas com o vento.

- Estou começando a odiar esses dias, sempre começam com sol e terminam tão frios. Espero que não esteja assim quando eu passar mais tarde em Hogsmeade... – sua voz murchou pois parecera recordar de alguma coisa - Sim, algo que queria saber: Ele falou alguma previsão? Essa correria quase me fez esquecer o que eu perguntaria.

- Deve ser minha presença

- Não me faça rir, certo? – disse com ar de pouco caso.

- ... E sou o único em que você esta contando isso, nesse momento...

- Por que você é curioso...? – sugeriu ela como uma revanche.

Eu, lindo, belo, perfeito e _curioso_? Não, isso de modo algum.

- Eu não sou curioso – disse cruzando os braços como toda evidência apontasse que aquilo não era verdade.

- Ah, é sim!

- Não, não sou.

- Ta, então você _esta_ curioso.

- Vamos recapitular – falei como uma pessoa que precisaria repetir várias vezes lentamente para a pessoa ao lado entender - Quem não parou de falar até agora foi _você_. E _pessoas_ não falam sozinhas.

- Mas você _gostaria _de saber de qualquer forma.

Para ela pelo menos pareceu um pequeno jogo de discussão vencido, pois seus olhos castanhos oscilavam sem hesitar.

Aproximei de seu ouvido e sussurrei em resposta:

- _Mas você não sabe_ - Ela escutará imóvel.

Me afastei e sua reação veio devagar, impaciente, quase batendo o pé.

- Ele falou o preço?

- Na verdade, acho que eu tenho crédito – respondi fingindo não perceber sua mudança brusca de assunto – E de qualquer jeito você não teria dinheiro para pagar.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e pela primeira vez ela pareceu nervosa o suficiente.

- Tudo bem, Doninha! – rebateu ela no alto de sua raiva.

Bruscamente, me virei para encará-la. Podia ter me chamado de vários outros nomes, reagiria até melhor, mas _Doninha _era a chave para me lembrar não somente daquela humilhação como também de quem fizera aquele maldito feitiço em mim.

Havia uma expressão agitada no modo em que ela falara, seus olhos castanhos faiscavam em minha direção, estava inclinada para frente com os braços cruzados.

Preferia que ela não tivesse dito aquela frase, me aproximei alguns passos.

- Você não me chamou de Doninha, chamou? – perguntei lentamente olhando-a exatamente no centro de seus olhos castanhos. Alguns parentes meus diziam que era o modo dos Malfoys encararem.

- Doninha – a repetiu em desafio. Ergui as sobrancelhas mas quase imediatamente esbocei um sorriso de lado. Lembrei-me das estratégias pouco convencionais. Haveria alguma também para ela mudar a frase...?

Houve uma reação espantada por parte dela. Parecia não entender o motivo do riso.

- Não – murmurei.

- Cham... – a pequena distância que nos separava foi quebrada subitamente até eu estar respirando o mesmo ar que o dela, a tomei de súbito colocando um braço sobre sua cintura e a envolvendo em um beijo.

As duas mãos delicadas dela empurraram meu colarinho nada delicadamente, pelo menos não com força o suficiente. Ignorei e aos poucos com um murmúrio ela acabou cedendo. Achei que corresponderia levemente até seus dedos não parecerem nada frágeis ao passar em volta do meu pescoço repetidas vezes e cravarem suas unhas em minha nuca, arranhando com força.

O cheiro doce dos seus cabelos parecia impregnar em minhas vestes quando ouvi um murmúrio baixo...

- _Dr._.

Parei. Discretamente soltei sua cintura ou o braço que estivera enlaçado, e somente esperei há poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos, então percebera o que tinha ocorrido.

- Por favor, vá embora – murmurou ela com voz fraca

- Tem certeza? – perguntei irônico.

- Posso ser muito mais descortês que isso – disse ela acenando com a varinha.

Suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas quando colocara as suas duas mãos em meu peito empurrando e sair para a multidão.

Talvez tenha sido dois minutos ou mais que tenha ficado ali, observando-a andar rápido entre os bruxos. Comecei a ter a nítida impressão que todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos, era ela que dava um jeito de sair primeiro.

**_Sexta – 18:00 ou mais.. _**

No pouco tempo em que foi chegar á mansão, somente almocei e fui visitar a biblioteca da Mansão para ler um livro qualquer. As estantes só não tinham pó por que faziam uma faxina geral mesmo com ninguém as visitando.

Mais tarde cheguei a mandar uma carta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blaise,_

_Irei para o Cabeça de Javali ás sete e meia. _

_Esteja preparado caso algo inesperado ocorra. _

_**D.M.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minha intenção era tirar á limpo para que lado Nott estava indo no momento. Na minha mente não tinha ainda um campo limpo do que iria fazer, por exemplo, pensaria nisso com mais cautela conforme chegasse no Cabeça de Javali.

Depois de ter recebido uma confirmação da carta, jantei rapidamente e sai da mansão.

Só havia uma pessoa do lado de fora com o rosto meio escondido quando cheguei. Pelo semblante meio empertigado parecia ser quem eu pensava, á medida que me aproximava, a pessoa se desencostou da parede.

- Achei que você tinha dito que não ia fazer nada – murmurou Blaise.

- Você sabe que eu não estava falando sério.

- É. Eu sabia. Qual é a idéia?

- Ainda estou pensando. Mas quero falar com o Nott. Vê se ele ta lá dentro? – perguntei olhando para os outros archotes que formavam uma fila harmônica de luzes.

Não houve resposta, ele empurrou a porta e sumiu por ela em alguns instantes.

Houve uma rajada de vento frio com umidade do lado de fora. Esperei em silêncio apurando com os ouvidos se tinha algum som estranho ou não familiar.

Ouvi passos e a porta foi aberta novamente por Blaise que trazia duas garrafinhas de Whisky de fogo. Ele entregou uma delas para mim, a guardei no bolso da capa.

- Está.

- Ótimo.

- Só tome cuidado. Ele está numa mesa á esquerda, quase no fundo. Há uma mulher e dois homens lá, não faço idéia de quem são – hesitou, então acrescentou baixo – Tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia?

- O que você acha que eu vou fazer? – perguntei divertido – Só vou conversar um pouco. Só isso.

Entrei, um facho de luz e poeira subiu ao passar pela porta. Blaise também entrará mas tomou outra direção para sentar-se em alguma mesa.

No Cabeça de Javali não havia expressamente diálogos e sim murmúrios de conversa. Poucos eram os que falavam alto.

Os suspeitos de algo pelo Ministério eram desconfiados demais para sentar-se em mesas muito próximas á porta e o Mestiços faziam rodadas de cartas sem querer chamar muito a atenção.

Andei á ponto de ficar afastado há poucos metros da mesa de Nott. O mesmo que conversava com as pessoas da mesa animadamente levantou-se e veio com passos vagarosos em minha direção, não reconheci ninguém assim como Blaise de forma que nenhum deles olharam em minha direção.

- Oras, Malfoy! Veio para tomar um drinque? Puxe uma cadeira e sente-se – tinha uma eloqüência afável e despreocupada.

- Acho que hoje não – murmurei lentamente – suponho que tenha visto o _Profeta diário_ esses dias...

- Hm... Talvez sim – deu de ombros o físico mirrado de Nott, suas sobrancelhas se ergueram – Era pra eu ver?

- Eu sei que você viu, Nott.

- Hm... Sim, claro. Tem razão, eu vi – admitiu ele coçando o cocuruto da cabeça como se tal fato acabasse de ser iluminado em sua mente, usava vestes alinhadas e falava rápido – O Ministério andou te caçando, foi isso não? – ele esboçou um sorriso

O que parecia ser um vulto sozinho qualquer em uma das mesas se levantou e apontou à varinha para a tempôra de Nott.

Ele riu reprimindo uma nota de surpresa.

- Sempre com um guarda-costas, hein Malfoy?

Fiz um aceno para Blaise e ele abaixou a varinha sem guardá-la. Não precisávamos chamar mais atenção embora quisesse fazer o mesmo.

- Você conseguiu passar para vários lados em uma semana só, não acha? – me lembro de perguntar sarcasticamente.

Na mesa em que Nott estivera sentado, os bruxos começaram a entreouvir o que dizíamos, e uma mulher da mesa dele estava com os olhos vidrados em nossa direção.

Sabia que havia outras mesas escutando também. Sempre há.

- Acho que você leva as coisas sério demais. Ah, e não é por nada, mas não poderia ser direto no assunto?

Desembainhei a varinha e ele recuou um passo. Ouvi alguns sons de murmúrios mais altos ao fundo.

- Você tinha jurado – disse em resposta, a varinha em riste na sua direção.

- Eu não estava falando sério Malfoy – ele admitiu ás gargalhadas – Não sabe brincar?

Nott deveria ter medo por causa disso. Não somente pagar caro, mas ter muito medo.

Deveria tremer na base pelo menos uma vez, e caso isso já não estivesse acontecendo, ocorreria agora.

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

O teor do som caíra gradativamente.

Nott inspirou fundo e colocou a mão sobre o próprio peito, parecia lívido. Surpreso provavelmente por ainda estar de pé.

Soltou uma risadinha nervosa com cara de descrença

- Não sabe mais soltar uma maldição imperdoável direito?

Ouvi Blaise rir alto.

- Qual é, Nott? Não sabe brincar?

Gradativamente, o som voltará a emergir.

As cadeiras foram arrastadas, alguns bruxos se levantaram, um assomo de vozes tinha chegado aos tímpanos, havia bruxos ao redor incitando vozes.

Numa dessas vozes pode-se ouvir uma mais estridente vindo ao fundo do balcão que se tornara uma imagem tumultuosa.

- SAQUEM ESSAS MERDAS DE VARINHAS EM OUTRO LUGAR!

Abaixei a varinha e sorri antes de abrir passagem entre os bruxos que nos rodeavam, Nott foi puxado para sua mesa ainda murmurando algo.

Os uivos foram estridentes, alguns copos foram quebrados. Fiquei alguns minutos ouvindo as conversas até que percebi que alguém se aproximava.

Achava que seria Nott novamente, estava preparado para isso.

- Ei, calma!

Era Blaise novamente, relaxei os braços e olhei para a porta.

- Aprendeu aquela com o mestre – disse ele animado.

- Lamento em informar mas você aprendeu com o_ Wilhelm_ e eu o aperfeiçoei melhor.

Ele sacudiu o rosto indignado.

- Está louco? Claro que não. Além do que... Gárgulas vorazes, aquela não é a Cindy? – perguntou ele apertando os olhos em direção há algumas mesas á direita. Antes de poder afirmar ou não alguma coisa, ele já tinha sumido de novo.

Bati a porta do bar. O vento frio pareceu gratificante por alguns momentos.

Ouvi alguém travar um diálogo perto da porta, dois idiotas discutiam.

- O que você diz quando uma garota fala pra você se catar?

- Ãhn... _"Então vem comigo?"_ – sugeriu o outro prestativo.

Os dois passaram pela porta aos resmungos e perguntas um do outro.

Fiquei observando alguns bruxos que vinham do outro lado da via, conversando alto. Só Merlim devia saber quantas pessoas passam pela Hogsmeade de Sexta.

No momento, não pensei muito nesse detalhe pois tinha observado uma coisa no mínimo interessante. Um vulto muito parecido com o de Ruth Lorrimer saiu de uma loja... A mesma loja em que já comprei um arsenal muito bom de Poções uma certa vez. Estava andando rápido, guardando algum volume contra a capa. Ela saiu seguindo para o lado do Três vassouras, onde mais á frente, tem as casas do povoado.

Logo depois de alguns segundos, outra pessoa também saiu da mesma loja, dava para ver de costas um vulto rubro que correu frente ao Três vassouras também.

Quando a suposta Lorrimer parou, esse segundo vulto também parará, só que perto de um archote. Então reconheci a segunda pessoa, a intensidade do fogo não deixaria enganar...

- _Weas_

- Hey! Malfoy! – Olhei para o lado e apareceu o semblante curvado de Tony que se aproximava furtivamente.

Continuei olhando á frente enquanto permanecia encostado á parede.

- Grande espetáculo. Pena que não matou... – murmurou ele com algo á mão.

- Não queria matá-lo. Prefiro ir para Azkaban por um motivo melhor. Agora, pelo menos alguém inventou esse feitiço direito... – expliquei - Caso estivesse com intenção de matar, Nott estaria no chão... – falei indicando a porta.

Por alguns segundos se fez silêncio.

- Conseguiu alguma coisa com o livro?

Olhei para ele, era o próprio livro que trazia debaixo da capa.

- Não... Não sei o que você viu nele, cara. Nada mesmo.

Franzi a testa achando a situação muito estranha. Observei os dois vultos mais á frente.

Parecia estar seguindo Lorrimer... Queria ver isso de perto no momento.

Seguir? Não, não, teria que me controlar, não poderia seguir também...

Mas o resultado saiu. Nada do que a Weasley esperava.

Ela própria disse também que queria esse resultado logo.

Sai da porta antes de ser tomado de súbito pela voz estridente de Tony.

- Espera, leva o livro!

Tomei-o bruscamente antes de arrancar-me com passos firmes e rápidos em direção do Três vassouras.

------------------------------------------

**_Última observação, eu juro:_**

Não estamos falando de uma vassoura que vai ser desmontada umas quinhentas vezes. Estamos falando de um livro de porte pequeno. J.K. faria demorar sei lá quantos séculos, mas não vi motivo para isso.  
E esse dg action me deixou uma sensação de "Sua monstra!". rs  
Ok, Ok, bastidores á parte.  
Ás pessoas que enviaram review: Miaka, Selene, Sweet Nightangel, Dark-Bride, Mari, Lily Evans Lied, Rafinha M. Potter, Srta. Wheezy, Arwen Mione, agradeço mesmo, de todo o coração.  
Estou respondendo as pessoas por e-mail, então deixe seu e-mail para eu poder estar tagarelando, rss. Bjus - Angelina

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Enviado por uma coruja especial..."_****  
.: Angelina Michelle :..**


	7. VI A pequena brecha

**N/A**: _"Então Draco saiu correndo..."_

Hoho! Já disse que amo essas ceninhas? Os capítulos Seis e Sete na verdade é um capítulo único. O que ocorreu foi simples: com minha mania de esticar de sempre, percebi que o capítulo seis iria ficar uma bola de neve de grande, então tive mesmo que dividir. Não vou ficar prometendo as coisas porque já estou me sentindo mal pelo atraso, mas enfim, os atrasos não são porque quero, como sabem os que leram as Notas desde o inicio da Fic.

É que 13 folhas de cenas mais 13 folhas de livro, iria ficar um capítulo de 26 páginas. Grande demais oo'

Obrigada Fernanda, por betar, e todo o apoio moral! Outra coisa – Nesse capítulo tem uma ceninha que talvez classifique a Fic como não apropriada para crianças e etc. Eu tenho 15 anos, então não sei como ficaria esta classificação.

Sem spoilers de HP6 – e tenha um bom futuro

-

-

**--------------------------------------  
..: A pequena brecha :.. _  
"Capítulo VI"  
_-------------------------------------**

_**Sexta – 19:00**_

_**Noite fria...**_

-

Hogsmeade estava cinzenta. O céu era quase cor de chumbo e os bruxos passavam pelas vitrines de um lado para o outro.

Olhei para minhas mãos que estavam duras e frias e as coloquei no bolso.

Podia ter pegado o que queria no Beco Diagonal e se isso tivesse ocorrido, eu não estaria em Hogsmeade naquele momento, por exemplo.

Quando estava no Beco Diagonal, eu havia me lembrado que tinha algo a fazer em casa, uma delas a ver com Luna.

Ela iria dormir na casa de seu pai hoje também.

De qualquer forma não esperava vir tão tarde em Hogsmeade, se não fosse tão necessário.

Alguns ingredientes para poções básicas, coisas que não podem ser deixadas para outro dia, infelizmente.

Parei em frente à loja que procurava, e observei seu interior. Era visível um número razoável de pessoas dentro dela, não muita coisa, pois o vidro estava embaçado pelo lado de dentro.

Meus passos ecoaram fracos quando pressionei a porta para entrar e um sininho retiniu.

Aquela loja normalmente era fria, úmida e tinha vários frascos por toda a sua extensão. Loja que me dava arrepios quando havia entrado pela primeira vez, mas isso há muito tempo atrás. Havia quatro fileiras de conteúdos estranhos que se estendiam até o final da loja, suas paredes eram cobertas por livros pesados.

Uma pequena fila de atendimento se estendia no caixa em que dois bruxos atendiam de forma seca e rápida.

Peguei rapidamente o que precisava e esperei na fila.

Lembrei-me de Hogwarts. Houve outras ocasiões em que tive que vir a essa loja que não me foram agradáveis. A fila andou rapidamente para minha surpresa, de forma que não tive que esperar muito.

- Próximo!

Aproximei-me e uma balança elegante de prata foi quem pesou os ingredientes moídos.

Havia uma bruxa ao lado com ar presunçoso sendo atendida.

- Dois livros de Poções, um deles para encomenda, Srta Lorrimer? Por favor, preencha isto.

Tive a impressão de um pequenino estalo se formar somente na minha consciência.

_Lorrimer? Lorrimer..._

Achei vagamente que já tinha ouvido esse sobrenome em algum lugar. Lentamente, virei meu rosto para observar a mulher ao meu lado que preenchia um pergaminho rapidamente.

Seu semblante severo não me pareceu familiar embora seu sobrenome continuasse se repetindo de forma insistente em minha consciência.

Tentei deixar esse pensamento de lado enquanto pegava minha sacola. Pensava que devia ter lido esse sobrenome em qualquer lugar, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade.

Por ironia, ela saiu também ao meu lado do balcão. Cruzamos a porta juntas e por fim ela tomou a direção das casinhas de Hogsmeade, enquanto eu ainda andava sem rumo.

Será que Hermione não devia ter me falado alguma vez nesse nome, ou talvez Meg?

Provinha delas duas a maior parte de nomes que eu sabia e se Lorrimer (era esse o nome?) fosse do Ministério ela teria poderia ter conhecido a... Não. Improvável.

- Lorrimer! – a chamei alto perto da calçada. Alguns bruxos por perto viraram-se para me encarar, todos eles menos Lorrimer que continuava andando a passos largos, o som dos sapatos ecoando cada vez mais distantes pela calçada.

Será que tinha ouvido o nome de forma errada? Ela começou a andar mais rápido, quase a correr. Parecia fugir de algo.

Deixei essa hipótese de lado enquanto caminhava para o mesmo sentido em que ela ia sobre alguns olhares curiosos. Tinha certeza de ter ouvido o nome dela perfeitamente.

- Lorrimer! – insisti com a sensação incomoda de olhares atrás de mim. Por alguma fração de segundos pareceu que ela escutara, mas somente seus passos se distanciando foram perceptíveis.

Franzi a cara. Havia algo errado. Ela devia estar com pressa para chegar a algum lugar, mas se essa pressa era tão grande, por que não aparatava?

Um reflexo de uma idéia muito estranha se passou pela minha mente. Apertei o passo e atravessei a rua, o meu calço bambeou e tive que ajeitá-lo próximo á um archote. Tinha me lembrado onde ouvira o sobrenome Lorrimer.

Logo depois, andei em direção das casas de Hogsmeade com passos leves. Seguindo? Talvez.

A vontade de aparatar foi pequena e momentânea. Andei casualmente até perceber que ela tinha parado frente a uma das casas muito simples.

Esquivei-me para o lado em cima de um portão e esperei.

Por alguns minutos imaginei-me como a dona daquela casa, que tinha problemas com suas chaves.

Não muito, pensei ter ouvido passos. Ao olhar para trás não havia ninguém.

A rua pareceu deserta naquele trecho. Um estalo metálico foi ouvido.

Não pude olhar para a direção de Lorrimer, pois estava tendo o cuidado de não ser vista entre a passagem estreita de uma das casas.

Somente depois de alguns minutos de profundo silêncio é que me atrevi á olhar.

Na frente da casa onde ela tinha parado, foi fácil perceber mesmo com pouca luz que o portão estava aberto com o trinco retorcido e com a varinha em riste.

Um murmurejo e uma luz. Um estalo alto, e a porta parecia ter sido aberta.

Esperei novamente e sai andando lentamente.

As janelas estavam escuras, sem nenhum indício de anfitrião. Ninguém poderia abrir sua própria casa assim. A dedução óbvia era que ela invadira.

Saquei a minha varinha.

Gostei de ter acertado sobre meu pressentimento, mas minhas mãos estavam quentes e minha postura rígida demais. Se tinha um momento para aparatar ou verificar o que uma funcionária do Ministério queria invadindo uma casa, era agora.

Poderia ser uma missão dela? Duvidava que alguém no Ministério fizesse algo sem reforços.

Não precisava ser Merlim para saber o que eu escolhi. Pé ante pé me esgueirei para o portão aberto, sem muita dificuldade, até ouvir uma pancada surda. Parei e observei, tentando apurar mais alguma coisa. Veio da porta.

O silêncio da noite caiu novamente. Encostei-me ao muro do lado do portão semi-aberto.

Deduzi brevemente que ela poderia estar pegando algum objeto na casa, algo importante.

Teria que ser paciente se quisesse saber realmente. A casa era escura, e só tinha eu ali.

Novamente, esperei.

Os minutos galgaram, lentamente, um após o outro. A noite pareceu mais plena e fria do que nunca.

Os segundos também foram se dispersando cada vez mais e mais.

Vigiei ambos os lados da Rua das casas em blocos. Não havia ninguém.

Podia ser que o toque de recolher era mais cedo naquele local, quem sabe.

Acabei me cansando e abaixei um pouco a guarda. Estava sendo tola com aquilo.

Olhei pela ultima vez para além do pequeno portão, então percebi que a porta em si estava encostada, o vento a balançava levemente deixando uma brecha de breu, apesar de aparentar ser de carvalho e bem sólida. Saquei a varinha novamente e passei pelo portão. O local tinha poucas janelas altas, um estilo leve de Georgiano, com detalhes pouco delineados.

Quando estava a poucos passos da porta, acenei levemente com a varinha para que ela abrisse, já preparada caso algo de inesperado ocorresse. Sentia meu coração estalar fortemente.

A porta inicialmente abriu levemente até um trecho e em seguida bateu em algo que a fez recuar. Parecia emperrada.

Hesitei, receosa. Inspirei fundo em seguida.

Forcei a porta novamente e percebi que seja o que for que impedisse a porta abrir, era algo no chão.

Afastei para o lado com um pouco mais de força e então com a pouca luz da noite, vi. Minha saliva secara com aquela visão, abafei a boca com uma das mãos.

Vi algo que me fez entender.

Entender porque Lorrimer não saiu da casa, entender por que eu devia ter ido embora, somente entender.

A porta nunca esteve emperrada.

Era algo mais sólido que a impedia de abrir. Era um corpo.

O corpo de uma mulher saudável e inteira que fora há minutos atrás.

Era Lorrimer. E embora soubesse que era ela por causa do costume preto discreto que trajava, a mulher que estava ao chão não se parecia nada, nada, com a que vira minutos atrás. Suas mãos estavam entrepostas agarrando o ar, havia um rasgo no supercílio e entre outros cortes que lhe deformavam a face com pequenos filetes de sangue, revelando talvez uma luta. Nos olhos havia expressões vazias, apontando o nada.

Dois segundos foram o suficiente para constatar a realidade. Sua nuca estava fria.

Pelo pequeno halo de luz que eu tinha, dava-se para enxergar um resto do cômodo retangular e o breu em volta.

Estava em um dilema conflitante dentro de mim mesma. A casa escura, o silêncio incômodo pairando, mas a pessoa que fizera aquilo poderia estar dentro da casa...

Não, acreditava que não.

Deveria invadir? Estava ali, na porta, mas o mais prudente que me passou foi avisar alguém do Ministério, e logo.

Seja quem fosse também poderia ter aparatado. Sim, era o mais lógico. Quem esperaria dentro de uma casa com um corpo?

Teria que sair e tomar uma decisão rápido.

Ao olhar Lorrimer pela última vez, senti uma onda de frio e meus pés vagamente descordenados.

Não podia entrar em estado de choque no momento. Simplesmente não podia. Enquanto pensava nisso fiz menção de ouvir passos se aproximando, vozes.

E eles eram reais, não somente impressões anteriores.

Olhei sobre o ombro, horrorizada. Alguém vinha em minha direção.

Era um homem jovem e esguio que corria. Dissimulei e comecei a voltar-me para o portão. Tinha reconhecido a voz, para minha total surpresa, era a de Malfoy.

- O que raios você...? – comecei incrédula mal conseguindo formular a pergunta. Minhas pernas estavam fracas e era inacreditável ver Malfoy ali.

- O que esta acontecendo?

- Eu é que pergunto! Como você sabia que eu estava aqui...?

Mas Malfoy não respondera.

Minhas tentativas de fazê-lo voltar foram inúteis: ele acabara de ver o mesmo que eu há minutos atrás.

- Há alguém dentro da casa? – perguntou ele lentamente sacando a varinha.

- Acredito que não – falei fraca.

- É melhor sairmos daqui.

Me sentia estranha, com os reflexos lentos. Ele pareceu perceber minha dificuldade em andar, pois aparecera ao meu lado e eu dispensei esta ajuda com um movimento rebelde.

A simples lembrança daquele beijo precipitado em que fui idiota para cair ainda estava viva na minha mente.

Inicialmente foi fácil. Após os três primeiros passos sem aquela protetora pressão nos ombros é que novamente o chão começou a ficar difuso.

- Você esta em estado de choque – disse ele, sério, ao passar o braço em torno de meus ombros, dessa vez sem esperar minha permissão.

Anui, acabando por me apoiar nele.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntei ainda agitada enquanto o encarava. Ele estava com um semblante silencioso e sério, o que até me fez pensar que não iria responder com sarcasmo a minha pergunta.

- Você disse que viria a Hogsmeade, não disse?

- Do mesmo jeito – por alguns segundos achei que ele pudesse não estar dizendo a verdade – Como você sabia que eu estava aqui, nesta casa especificamente?

- Por acaso eu estava no Cabeça de Javali e vi você com sua arte de seguir a Lorrimer, uma arte não desenvolvida, diga-se de passagem – sua hesitação inicial pareceu coisa da minha cabeça.

- Por acaso você estava me seguindo! – perguntei perplexa.

- Oh, e não é que a Weasley acertou direitinho? – falou ele com falsa alegria.

- Escute Malfoy, se eu estava desconfiada da...

- Lorrimer.

- ... isso é um problema inteiramente meu – respondi, fingindo não reparar na interrupção.

A mão dele era visível sobre o meu braço enquanto andávamos, justo quando queria esquecer que ele estava me ajudando mais uma vez.

- Obrigado, mas eu já sabia disso.

Parei de andar abruptamente:

- Mas por que você veio? – perguntei.

Ele olhou para os archotes á frente, poucas bolas incandescentes que não pareciam aquecer nada para então encarar-me.

- Achei que você tinha pedido para analisar um livro.

- E... ? – perguntei ainda sem compreender.

- Estou com ele aqui – disse lentamente.

- Não daria tempo de analisá-lo tão rápido – repliquei, incrédula – Entreguei isso tão...

Por alguns instantes achei que ele tivera um trejeito de um sorriso antes de falar.

- Duvida?

"_Duvida?". _Istoecoou na minha cabeça como um reflexo de sua pergunta.

_Eu tinha todas elas juntas se possível_. Permaneci em silêncio mesmo assim.

Eu é que havia dado o primeiro passo para confiar nele. Começamos a andar novamente, só que desta vez em silêncio.

Minha boca estava seca demais e minha consciência em conflito com esse pensamento, a mais do resultado do livro.

Nada da expressão dele sugeriu algo, o que me deixara com uma agonia a ponto de saltar da boca, isto combinado com o que ocorrera minutos atrás, fazendo-me tremer e ceder lentamente contra a minha vontade.

Chegamos logo à parte comercial de Hogsmeade e paramos num canto da calçada escura.

Apoiei uma mão na parede fria e falei lentamente, mais para mim mesma.

- Vou ter que mandar algumas corujas quando chegar em casa, preciso avisar alguém sobre... – Minha voz falhará nesse trecho momentaneamente - Aquilo.

Sua pergunta me pareceu estranha. As roupas que o Malfoy usava eram todas escuras, sendo seus olhos cinzentos a única coisa que cintilava em minha direção.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

- Bem, acho que sim – respondi hesitante, segurando uma mão na outra com precisão por causa do frio. Desisti da idéia por que ainda me sentia tonta, voltei a apoiar-me na parede.

- Você mora perto da onde? – falou, ele mudando de assunto com a velocidade da luz.

- Quase do lado do Língua de Sapo. Por quê?

- Não vai conseguir aparatar assim.

Seu tom era óbvio, sua proximidade atenta devia ser porque percebera que eu podia cair a qualquer hora.

Sorte que era escuro. Fiquei vermelha só de pensar o quão patética podia estar parecendo no momento.

- Bobagem. Claro que consigo. Estou ótima – retorqui o mais naturalmente possível.

Esperei em um silêncio tenso. Sabia que era só pegar o livro de volta e ir embora, as coisas não precisavam ser mais complicadas.

Senti pelo jeito do Malfoy que ele não acreditava em mim. Eu também não.

- Acho que você quer muito ver isso – falou ele, irônico, enquanto me mostrava o encardenado vinho que já tinha acostumado a ver. Peguei-o levemente, enquanto ele ainda falava – Tem um pergaminho pequeno dentro falando, do que foi revisado...

Olhei para a capa sem ilustrações, tão harmônica, mas tão vazia ao mesmo tempo. Deviam ser lembranças. Admiti pela primeira vez que queria falar com alguém sobre aquilo que tinha visto.

Estava assustada.

- Segure meu braço, vou aparatar com você – ouvi-o murmurar inesperadamente.

Encarei-o sem ser capaz de me mover por alguns instantes, indecisa.

Enquanto decidia, sua expressão séria acabou se diluindo inesperadamente para uma de divertimento.

- Bem, se você não quiser vir por bem... – falou o loiro maliciosamente. Dei um pulo para trás antes que o braço dele me alcançasse, o que se revelou tarde demais.

Tive a certeza de um braço envolver-me e puxar-me, e nada mais. Momentaneamente perdi o sentido do chão sobre os meus pés e sabia que estava aparatando. Apoiei de olhos fechados no que me pareceu mais seguro até achar que podia abrir os olhos.

Segundos depois estava frente ao _Língua de Sapo, _o cheiro de comida das casas, as vozes familiares misturadas em seus interiores, os archotes mal dispostos, as pedras irregulares das ruas...

Tudo aquilo eu conhecia, não podia haver engano.

Soltei-me rapidamente de Malfoy. Tinha abraçado fortemente o mesmo braço que por acaso ele oferecera. Acabei por fingir que não tinha notado tal detalhe e não ousei olhar para ele diretamente, caso estivesse com algum ar arrogante.

- Você sempre faz isso quando as pessoas não concordam com você? - disse, arrumando os cabelos lentamente que se bagunçaram ao aparatar, irritada.

- Só nas exceções – respondeu ele, como se soubesse o que eu pensava. Deixei a minha raiva de lado e segui com ele até a portaria.

Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas por causa do frio cortante e após o feitiço da varinha, que abriu o portão, pareceu-me pelo menos que não havia ninguém no térreo. Tudo estava dentro do normal, a lareira acesa e o silêncio como parte da moldura.

Subimos a escada lentamente, de canto de olho observei melhor para ver se ao menor sinal eu me enroscaria com os degraus.

O profundo silêncio fez-me até esquecer quem estava ao meu lado. Ainda bem que Luna não estaria hoje em casa. Luna! Ainda bem mesmo, pensando melhor.

Cheguei à porta do quarto andar um pouco receosa de como estaria o apartamento. Peguei-me mordendo a própria língua preocupada ao abrir a porta.

O Malfoy vir no apartamento era um indício de anormalidade muito pequeno para as devidas circunstâncias presentes.

- Entre – disse baixo, acenando para a porta.

Não olhei.

Somente sei que seu vulto andou lentamente para o lado de dentro e acenei os cabides de colocar capas, enquanto fechava a porta.

- Vou colocar a água para ferver – disse antes de sair em direção à cozinha.

Havia uma certa ordem no apartamento, pelo menos.

O quadro da sala que era uma paisagem praticamente vazia. Deixava cair pequenos flocos brancos do céu escuro, nevando. Ele era do inquilino anterior, na verdade, e só tinha ficado no apartamento porque ninguém o conseguiu arranca-lo da parede.

Os gatos não apareceram por que deviam estar no quarto. Poderia ser que não gostassem de visitas.

Era como dirigir meus movimentos no automático.

Quando voltei, vi Malfoy examinando os títulos da estante. Alguns títulos eram de Luna, achei melhor nem perguntar o que ele vira de interessante. Ele não tirara a capa.

- Realmente, eu acho que devíamos avisar ao Ministério. – disse hesitante.

Pareceu que ele não escutara o que eu disse. Seu rosto pálido continuou calmo, com algum interesse, mas Malfoy acabou murmurando baixo:

- Acho melhor você ler o resultado dele primeiro.

Coloquei o livro sobre a mesinha bruscamente enquanto percebia um pergaminho diferente enrolado em cima dela.

Devia ser a resposta de Hermione, veria isto outra hora.

- Fale.

Malfoy acabou sendo direto.

- Ele deu negativo.

- Negativo? Tem certeza? – repeti mais alto, para mim mesma. Ele virou-se em minha direção ao responder.

- Sim, foi o que ele disse e escreveu.

"_Ele"._ Por que "_Ele"?_ Malfoy achava que iria escancarar o nome aos quatro ventos, por acaso?

E isso era um detalhe somente que tinha absorvido. Daquelas informações, saber que o livro não tinha nada poderia até servir como um alívio, mas quando se vai mais adiante, a sensação dentro do âmago não é nada bom.

- Eu podia avisar sobre o que ocorreu a Lorrimer. Não envolveria você, se quisesse. Temos que avisar! Não sei quanto a você, mas faz tempo que não vejo um corpo, ainda mais _daquele_ jeito... Eu falo que entrei sozinha, se quiser – disse rapidamente num bolo de informações contidas que depois me senti mais leve.

O Malfoy meneou o rosto negativamente em silêncio antes de responder.

- A primeira pergunta que eles vão fazer não é essa. E sim qual era o motivo de você estar nas redondezas e ter entrado na casa.

- Eu poderia explicar.

- Weasley, você acha que poderiam acreditar no que você diz? – perguntou ele lentamente.

- Eu sei que você não acredita no Ministério. – falei bruscamente – Mas sei que Hermione acreditaria em mim, pelo menos.

- Eu não acredito no Ministério por sempre acharem a solução mais fácil – disse com ênfase, seus olhos cinzentos tinha um brilho estranho, como se soubesse bem do que falava.

- E qual seria a solução mais fácil? – perguntei curiosa.

- Que quem descobriu o corpo é o assassino – falou ele calmo.

Fiquei trêmula.

- Você por acaso acha que eu a matei!

- Eu não disse isso – Malfoy pareceu cauteloso com o que queria falar - E sim que o Ministério, com sua incrível e maravilhosa capacidade, ia pensar assim, por ser a saída mais fácil. Que um de nós dois matou a Lorrimer – replicou ele, com sarcasmo. Sarcasmo que acabou me deixando com uma sensação fria.

- Eles não poderiam pensar isso! – disse quase histérica, fincando as unhas na colcha florida e gasta. O som de minha respiração era pequenos arquejos enquanto absorvia aquelas informações.

Aquelas palavras tiravam-me do sério. Não poderiam fazer sentido.

- Mas se quiser ir em frente... Não estou te impedindo – respondeu ele.

Ponderei seriamente por um tempo.

Talvez... Talvez, num talvez, ele pudesse ter razão. Eu havia invadido a casa e poderia ter complicações.

- Como você sabe o nome dela? – perguntei percebendo que ele falara o nome dela várias vezes perfeitamente.

- Você não tem um motivo específico para te acusarem. Eu que seria um suspeito formidável. Ela era uma das responsáveis da ação que o Ministério queria fazer contra mim.

- Você não mataria ela por isso – falei sem pensar. Sem querer havia já dado meu voto de confiança há muito tempo sem perceber.

- Quem sabe? – perguntou ele provocativo – Você é que não saberia dizer.

- Está me assustando...

- Seja como for, se eu a tivesse matado, não iria estar falando aqui calmamente com você sobre como isso foi feito. Não tive o_ prazer_ de fazer aquilo.

- Por Merlim, PARE com isso! – disse agitada, ficando de pé. Aquelas palavras eram como pequenos pedacinhos de aço pontiagudos em minha consciência.

Uma coruja piou do lado de fora quebrando o silêncio estabelecido.

Era um silêncio anormal que parecia fazer parte da sala.

- Você viu então o que vi?

- Acho que até melhor que você. O que fazia lá?

Inspirei fundo. Não era agradável pensar nos fatos verdadeiros. Minha mente trabalhava como se nem soubesse mais o que fazia ali.

Com muita dificuldade acabei falando:

- Achei que Lorrimer poderia...

- Isto tem a ver com a primeira vítima, por acaso?

Profundamente aliviada acenei que sim.

- Lorrimer não devia se simpatizar muito com a tal da Amélia – disse ele pensativo, olhando para os próprios dedos enquanto estralava-os.

- Obrigada por me informar que errei a mira – disse friamente.

- Penso isso por que quando Amélia apareceu naquela sala falando uma lista de propriedades mágicas, foi Lorrimer que mais fez caretas.

Anotei mentalmente isto.

Não, não anotei. O livro era falso, não precisava mais disso.

Sufoquei o resto da frase enquanto franzira o rosto, pensativa. A sensação era horrível mesmo, como um soco na boca do estômago.

Quando sentei-me novamente, parte da minha consciência voltou aos eixos.

- Irei colocar o seguinte – comecei, mais para mim mesma, enquanto via-o encostar-se na estante com os braços cruzados – Caso o livro realmente não tenha nada – ainda não havia digerido a informação ao certo – há alguma possibilidade de relação com as mortes?

Tentei falar tudo sem querer me sentir ridícula.

O gosto do fracasso pode ser amargo.

- Pode haver essa relação... – respondeu ele cautelosamente, para minha surpresa – Mas nada que eu veja.

Tentei expressar o que sentia olhando para as minhas mãos, enquanto fazia pequenos gestos com as mesmas.

- Eu sinto que há algo estranho. Eu não sei expressá-lo exatamente, mas há algo errado. Sabe quando você esquece uma coisa e tenta puxar isto para a superfície da sua consciência? É a mesma coisa – conclui baixinho.

- O que a faz pensar que tem algo _"estranho"? _– perguntou Malfoy diretamente se aproximando.

Houve o silêncio de minha parte.

- Admito que você tem um jeito bem irreverente para fazer os seus acertos de contas... – murmurou ele.

Segurei-me contra a vontade para não odiá-lo ainda mais. Odiava tudo naquele momento. O contraste dele, de suas roupas caras com aquela sala mobiliada de segunda mão, o jeito irônico com que ele simplesmente sabia ferir meus motivos.

- Isto não é pessoal! – disse me levantando de um pulo mais uma vez, erguendo o tom de voz. Os vizinhos que se danassem.

- Eu não vejo outro motivo para você ter começado a investigar isto – ele encarou-me.

- Há muitas coisas que você não vê, Malfoy. Muitas delas – disse friamente – Não vou querer discutir sobre esse livro por enquanto. Entendo agora sobre o que você sugeriu, realmente não seria algo benéfico dar o aviso sem um porque de ter se entrado lá. E o livro era o único motivo... – Sentei-me novamente porque minha pernas tremiam livremente, tremeram com mais intensidade quando as imagens do cadáver passaram como flashs na minha cabeça.

Malfoy tinha descruzado os braços e pareceu sério:

- É um corpo. Vão descobrir ele logo, não tenha dúvida disso.

Assenti.

- Você não bebeu nada ainda. E chá não vai resolver contra o choque.

Será que tremia tanto a ponto dele perceber? Tentava cessá-la, mas era impossível.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma bebida deste tipo aí. Quando teve a mudança acabei esquecendo de trazer – menti.

Verdadeiramente, era inexistente o motivo de ter bebidas no apartamento.

Houve uma pausa, enquanto pensava em algo sem se dar muita conta que era observada.

Malfoy se moveu e olhei para ele.

- Acho que devo ter algo aqui - falou ele se sentando ao meu lado enquanto se inclinou fazendo com que os cabelos ficassem frente ao rosto, parecia procurar uma coisa nos bolsos.

Observei intrigada sem fazer o mínimo com que ele estava tentando achar.

Após alguns segundos ele tirou do bolso das vestes, para minha surpresa, uma garrafinha de whisky de fogo. Olhei mais incrédula ainda.

- Eu sei que vários curandeiros dizem que uma bebida de alto teor é bom contra o choque – falei lentamente - Mas eu acho que... – Fiquei sem palavras enquanto mirava a pequena garrafa nas mãos dele. Malfoy era a primeira pessoa que eu conhecerá que tinha garrafinhas de whisky de fogo á mão. Não. Talvez houvesse outro certo alguém que fosse assim, fazia muito tempo...

- Se você nunca bebeu um... - perguntou ele interpretando de outra forma minha expressão.

- Para sua informação, sim, já bebi e – Hesitei. Tinha odiado as cócegas na garganta, só o gosto que era razoavelmente bom. – Eu simplesmente não gosto... Muito. Só isso.

A expressão de seu rosto pálido e pontudo mudou para um breve sorriso, como se compreendesse.

- Há quanto tempo você não bebe? – perguntou ele com indícios que queria rir abertamente.

- Isso vai mudar algo? – perguntei diretamente na defensiva

- Bom. Não. – ele respondeu ponderando – Acho que você prefere o chá. Não sei se por falta de coragem, o que não entendo, ou...

Tomei-lhe a pequena garrafa bruscamente das mãos antes que terminasse e virei, o que seria aproximadamente metade da bebida, até que não agüentei e entreguei a ele novamente.

Malfoy a tampou, não mostrando-se muito impressionado, mas com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas quanto ao meu comportamento.

- Eu fico pensando no que me fez segui-la... – murmurei baixo.

- Sabe que eu também? – perguntou ele alegremente.

Virei-me, quase fuzilando-o com o olhar, mas ignorei.

- Ela andava como se estivesse fugindo...

- Ela se encontrou com alguém antes? – perguntou ele.

- Não. Comprou dois livros de Poções antes, e só.

- Interessante – ele disse de forma tão absorta que pensei ter algum significado especial

naquela palavra.

No entanto, ele não disse nada mais que explicasse.

- E ela foi... Então ai eu me aproximei e entrei.

- Invadiu – corrigiu Malfoy. Achei irritante.

- Olha aqui, não me venha com esse tom como se nunca tivesse feito algo errado. Você estava me seguindo, chega a ser patético quando se fala assim!

- Tem razão. Continue – disse ele irônico.

- Se eu tivesse entrado dentro da casa alguns minutos antes, talvez não teria um corpo lá dentro.

- Poderia ser dois.

- Que tal três? – sugeri também sarcástica.

Fiquei quieta, em alerta.

Estava pegando as manias dele. _Eu realmente estava pegando as manias dele._

Ele levantou-se, colocou a garrafinha no bolso e virou-se em minha direção. Também levantei-me. Achei que estava prestes a ir embora.

- Não foi também o maior dos divertimentos seguir você – respondeu ele.

- Eu me assustei quando vi você lá – admiti. Fazia tanto tempo que não ia no Cabeça de Javali que dava até um pouco de tontura ao tentar me lembrar. Mais por curiosidade do que descaso, acabei emendando uma pergunta - Você sempre vai no Cabeça de Javali somente para beber?

- Nem sempre. Quando quero umas _diversões_ também... – disse Malfoy com um sorriso malicioso cheio de dentes brancos.

- Imagino. Uma vida realmente fantástica a sua.

- Algum problema, Weasley? – perguntou ele interessado. Interessado até demais. Devia ser mais um ataque de egocentrismo da parte dele.

- Sim, achei o gosto de whisky de fogo horrível – falei com uma quase careta.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas como se não acreditasse que eu quisesse dizer aquilo. Fiquei tão absorta que percebi tardiamente que ele tinha se aproximado estava perto, perto até demais...

- Nem pense nisso – murmurei baixinho.

Palavras altas não eram mais necessárias.

- Mas você pensou _nisso_, não? – perguntou ele próximo, a mão apoiada na estante, a mesma mão que me fez perder naqueles braços.

Fiz o favor de tentar não corar na frente dele.

Acabei mudando de assunto.

- Acho que a chaleira já ferveu.

- É. A chaleira já ferveu – repetiu ele com seus olhos cinzentos brilhando de alguma forma.

Fiquei parada enquanto ele continuava a me encarar e até quando disse _"Vou tirá-la do fogo", _e me vireide costas indo para a cozinha. Eu sabia de algum jeito que naquele momento ele continuara a me olhar.

Somente apaguei o fogo, já que a água da chaleira toda tinha evaporado. O tempo parecia ter passado rápido.

Olhei para a legenda mágica escrita _"fogão"_ com vontade de explodi-la em mil pedacinhos.

Aquelas invenções trouxas_ aperfeiçoadas_ do meu pai acabavam com minha vida.

Coloquei a chaleira de lado, e ela ficou ali, soltando bolinhos de fumaça.

Respirei fundo por alguns momentos, coloquei os cabelos atrás das orelhas mesmo querendo no fundo puxá-los e pensei bem no que iria dizer. Nisso, refiz meus passos ao passar pela mesa e, ao chegar a sala, percebi que ele estava do mesmo jeito de quando sai.

- Acho que... – As palavras ecoaram altas pelo aposento, não por muito tempo. O que eu achava não fez mais sentido por que um beijo intercalou minhas palavras e eu sabia que era ele, pelo jeito rápido e urgente que se aproximou, por ambos, o hálito que continha álcool, pelos cabelos caídos que roçavam perto dos olhos e a fragrância, que eu não sabia definir ao certo, mas era algo impregnante, forte.

Um arrepio se passou pela extensão de todo o meu corpo e sabia que estava sendo igual a primeira vez.

Nada fazia sentido e a sensação era maravilhosa.

Por que não tinha mesmo. E eu gostei daquilo, de nada mais fazer sentido em lugar nenhum.

Acabei recuando um passo apoiando-me na estante enquanto sentia ainda o corpo dele prensado junto ao meu.

Malfoy desceu roçando os lábios em meu pescoço lentamente e eu só soube fechar os olhos como em consentimento enquanto detia minhas mãos sobre a sua capa e seus braços sem forças para pará-lo, abraçada a ele.

Não sei quanto aquilo durou, enquanto ele deslizava lentamente, que depois da pequena luta, era ele que tinha os braços dele sobre os meus.

Aos poucos ele acabou subindo novamente, foi quando abri os olhos.

Seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados, como os meus, e minha respiração estava arfante. Seu rosto pálido detinha uma aproximação pequena e sentia sua respiração quente no meu rosto também.

Ninguém disse nada no momento. Malfoy havia conseguido novamente.

- Acho que você vai precisar mais que uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo para me dopar – disse baixinho.

- Você sabe pelo menos do que falávamos? - perguntou ele divertido, sorrindo levemente de lado.

Eu me lembrava, estava bem ali.

Ou pelo menos achava que estava.

- De whisky de fogo. Não... – hesitei e seu ar de vencedor havia alargado pelo rosto - Eu iria falar que leria o livro ainda hoje... – terminei ainda hesitante.

- Certeza?

Custou-me a dizer "Sim"

Soltei-me dele acabando por me recompor. Malfoy somente jogou os cabelos loiros platinados para trás, antes de falar.

- Você não irá morrer.

Ás vezes me perguntava como ele podia ser tão frio á ponto de dizer aquilo.

- Tem razão. Vai ser bem interessante – exclamei irônica. O sarcasmo do Malfoy parecia ter me contagiado, finalmente

- Então, _divirta-se_ – disse ele perto da porta, prestes a ir embora.

- Gostaria de divertir-se também Malfoy? – perguntei curiosamente - Acho que assim poderia confiar mais que você _realmente _mandouanalisar o livro.

- Se quisesse matá-la, eu já o teria feito antes – murmurou lentamente ele em resposta.

O Malfoy olhou para a maçaneta e logo após para mim.

Percebi que observava o livro com certo interesse.

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que ele fala – disse mais calmamente.

Esperei o que ele ia dizer, queria começar a leitura somente quando ele fosse embora.

Isso pelo menos até eu ouvir:

- Vou lê-lo também.

- O quê? – perguntei incrédula embora tivesse entendido muito bem.

Sua expressão também foi pura ironia com um maldito sorrisinho.

- Você não disse que não confiava em mim? Então vou te dar um motivo para você confiar.

Fiquei desnorteada momentaneamente. Agora sabia que no fundo queria dissuadi-lo.

- Achei que estava meio tarde... – disse vagamente enrolando um cacho de cabelo – E que você não queria...

- Tarde? – perguntou ele rindo – Para quem eu iria das satisfações, para os elfos?

Achei melhor não responder nada para aquilo. Só iria piorar e além do que era tudo, menos tarde.

Então ele hesitou de forma teatral.

- ...Há não ser que você queira me expulsar ou algo do tipo... ?

- Não hoje pelo menos – respondi - Sente-se – puxei-me mais para o lado direito enquanto ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Abri o livro e o centralizei de modo que ambos pudessem vê-lo melhor. Não falamos nada perante a resolução das primeiras páginas em que continham créditos, que eu acreditava serem falsos.

Inicialmente foi difícil me concentrar no que fazia. A presença de Malfoy interferia de alguma forma, mas deixei a mente em branco e tentei pensar somente no que estava lendo.

Não foi necessária nenhuma palavra por que quando eu terminava uma página eu tinha a cautela de olhar para ele e quando ele terminava antes, pegava-o já me observando para ver se já tinha acabado a leitura.

E quando ambos erguiam os olhos, já sabíamos que a página poderia ser virada.

Então. Conclui.

Seria uma noite longa...

--------------------

------------------

_**Por último... **_

No próximo capítulo vocês lerão o livro, okie? É provável que ele tenha o mesmo número de folhas do que esse, ou até mais.

Lembrando uma coisinha – Como só faço uma narrativa de um personagem por cap, sempre há coisas ocorrendo fora do nosso campo de visão por que não "volto o tempo" para mostrá-los.

Obrigada mais uma vez á beta.

Durante um tempo longínquo, pessoinhas felizes pulularam nessa página dando apoio moral para a Autora que estava arrancando tufos de cabelos da cabeça.

Os Meus agradecimentos, e meu _"Muito Obrigada"._

**_Pessoinhas felizes:_** _Arwen Mione, Miaka, Mariana, Pequena Kah, Mari, Cady, Ferfa, Victor Ichijouj e Medea. _

-

-

**_"Enviado por uma coruja especial..."_  
(Ou pelo menos a mesma é que diz isso, é claro).**

**Angelina Michelle **


	8. VII A Porta de Linho

**N/A**: Pois é, dears. Voltei! Mil desculpas mesmo... Pessoas que se interessarem em saber por onde andei nesses meses, há notas mais esclarecedoras com detalhes que deixei no meu profile do fanfiction. Muito obrigada as betas Arienn e Ferfa e á todos que deixaram reviews até agora. Este capítulo é só do livro, e o próximo será com narrativa do Draco. Como um livro é muito grande, isso seria o resumo dele, e é baseado numa história de filosofia... Que bem, só poderei contar depois pra cortar spoilers... Mas no resumo, digo que The Linen Door esta voltando á ativa e pretendo conclui-la o mais depressa possível.

Boa leitura para vocês,  
Angie.

-  
-

**--------------------------------------  
..: A PortaDe Linho :.. _  
"Capítulo VII"  
_-------------------------------------**

-

O silêncio ressequido foi quebrado pela respiração lânguida da mulher que tirava um sono gostoso ao chão. Virava-se inquieta, um sono agitado, pondo-se a murmurar algo baixinho para o chão em que permanecia deitada.

Subitamente ela piscou e um gesto claro de despertar apareceu.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo as pálpebras se levantarem ainda pesadas e o gosto amargo, hálito de uma noite bem dormida.

Seus olhos brilharam e lacrimejaram por um fragmento de segundos, somente até entrarem em foco e visualizar um ponto imaginário parecido com o nada. Se o nada fosse assim, pois ela não tinha certeza.

Sua vista estava embaçada, por isso demorou a focalizar o que via logo á sua frente.

Amnia esperava como de costume ver o despertador de corda; com números pequenos de placa metalizada, um broche grande com imagem abstrata e grampos e correntinhas logo acima da cabeceira de madeira escura, encostado á beirada da cama de seu quarto simples e confortável.

Estava tão certa quanto a isso quanto seus pés que se recusavam tardiamente a se levantar.

Mas era um ponto branco que via. Um branco pardo que logo que não reconheceu pôs-se a mexer como se mil formigamentos a incomodasse, percebendo por pequenos e nítidos sinais que não estava na sua cama pequena e retangular com fronha.

Ficou de pé rapidamente como um raio ignorando a leve tontura que se estendeu até a cabeça por esse pequeno gesto, o que dificultou-lhe o equilíbrio após o bom tempo em que permaneceu deitada.

Sua boca ficou seca e entreaberta, os olhos piscando demasiadamente, incapaz de falar e espantada com o que via.

O chão era carmesim, rubro e um corredor longo e razoavelmente estreito se estendia até alguns metros adiante terminando em uma parede levemente amarelada e acinzentada, aparentando pequeno mofo. De cada lado, as paredes eram as mesmas, intercaladas por majestosas portas, uma à beira de divisa da outra há poucos metros; portas idênticas, sem nenhum adorno aparente, lisas e com maçanetas gastas igual carvão, acinzentadas levemente nas faces.

Estremeceu ao perceber o quão leve era aquela estrutura, tanto que poderia passar-se tranqüilamente por panos amarrotados um unido ao outro, o que deixava sua consciência ao fundo duvidosa.

Agora desperta se punha a pensar onde estava. Analisava o lugar com a curiosidade de uma criança.

Alguma luz emanava de dentro das paredes gerando tonalidades fantasmagóricas nas mesmas, o que ela sabia não ser possível, pois nem com uma estrutura mágica tão bem feita o conjunto seria de harmonia tão sólida e tão harmoniosa ao mesmo tempo.

Ao se lembrar da palavra "_mágica",_ Amnia procurou numa fuga desesperada sua varinha nos bolsos, com dedos ávidos. Percebeu que vestia um dos seus conjuntos preferidos, bem aquele com seu casaco comprido de grandes botões e sapatos fechados.

Achava engraçado a dobrinha da gola estar abaixada, como gosta, e um tanto esmaecida percebeu que não lembrava sequer de como aquela roupa veio parar em seu próprio corpo.

Apalpou os bolsos do lado de fora e percebeu nitidamente que não adiantava procurar mais nada – Não estava e pronto. O ar estava entalado em seu peito, algo pesado lhe caíra no estômago como se lhe alertasse em voz amiga – _você não vai poder aparatar nesse lugar_ – E a voz amiga parecia ter razão para ela.

Então após algumas constatações, começará a ver a questão por um lado prático.

Estava assustada sim, pois aquele lugar lhe era estranho de corpo e alma. Em nenhuma hipótese estivera em sua curta existência em um lugar similar a que se encontrava, a falta dos requintes familiares lhe colocava em alerta e observadora.

Inspirou e expirou várias vezes, esperando uma voz confiável do seu cérebro lhe ditar regras. Havia certo receio, esperançosa, enquanto os fios de pensamentos lhe vinham lentos e caprichosos.

Não estava em sua casa, o silêncio era o tipo aterrador que inspira o sono e pôs-se com a testa franzida a andar lentamente, imaginando onde estaria realmente. Coçou as têmporas e começou a dar passos pequeninos e silenciosos, incertos. As conotações mentais lhe vieram como águas de uma cachoeira; poderia explorar o local e ver somente, claro.

O ar de repente lhe parecia solto com essa idéia, um sopro juvenil. Sugeria que _podia_ haver janelas naquele local, e que alegria! Poderia sair e ver onde se encontrava, fosse esse o caso.

Lembrava-se do último dia primaveril em que a temperatura era doce e delicada, e decidiu que tanto podia ser noite densa com corujas que piavam solenemente, a um dia cálido de flores vivas a desabrochar.

Seja como fosse, havia um dia lá fora e teria que achá-lo.

Suas recordações do dia anterior eram falhas. A discussão com algum dos irmãos, a colheita de cogumelos, uma feridinha no dedo mindinho, o chá posto à mesa com a família a bebericar, acontecimentos dos vizinhos. Tolices.

Abanou a cabeça e pôs-se a concentrar em algum fato realmente importante. Algum detalhe, alguma virgula, porém e por quês, que pudesse levá-la a alguma pista ou o que fosse para ver se tão sozinha ali. E que sozinha!

Era verdade que estava apavorada. Tinha que se acalmar, respirar fundo e pensar. Pensar calmamente, pois só refletindo é que achamos uma solução.

Queria saber onde raios sua família deveria estar no momento...

Gotículas de suor começavam a aparecer na parte baixa da nuca de Amnia ao pensar aquilo.

Seu porte físico era até um tanto comum, vendo-a de perto.

Magra e miúda de estatura mediana; tinha ar jovem e saudável, somente com fracas marcas de olheiras debaixo dos olhos vivos, que se eram naturais, ela não sabia; os olhos eram amendoados, grandes e bonitos. Atarracada, o corpo era roliço com mãos vagando pelo ar enquanto andava, dedos compridos e dentes brancos.

Seu nome não era oriental.

Se fosse Chinês, teria um pouco de "iengs", "ioungs"; mas nada disso.

Não havia uma origem certa. Se orgulharia se fosse latim, só que duvidava desde os anos que estudara a língua mais fluentemente.

Só não era mesmice, e que bom, havia certeza nisso.

Olhou para trás – uma parede vazia. Não ia gritar por alguém, pois não sabia se sua presença era amiga. Poderia, sim, estar à beira talvez de um inimigo invisível e impalpável.

Estava sem uma varinha de condão. Poderia fazer qualquer coisa se estivesse com ela.

Faria qualquer coisa também para tê-la ali consigo, o que lhe começara a incomodar desde que dera os primeiros passos,

Olhou para a primeira porta, a mais perto de si do lado esquerdo.

Tentou abri-la, e só conseguiu sacolejar a pobre maçaneta.

Com um suspiro, viu que ela estava fechada. Não sabia se seu suspiro foi de alívio ou de pena, pois pudera, também não sabia o que iria encontrar após abri-la.

Logo foi testando uma por uma das portas, e era um sacolejo a mais a cada passada, elas estavam trancadas a chave, se possível.

Depois de conotações normais e plausíveis sem muito sucesso, começara a tentar teorias mais levianas e improváveis, o que a deixava irritada, já que não era algo muito de seu controle.

Poderia ter sido um rapto... E tolamente, ela seria a vítima.

Tudo bem, disse ela baixinho mais para si mesma, sua família era rica e de tradição, mas não havia por que daquilo. Já que não cultivara muitas amizades, quanto mais inimizades. Sua família parecia gostar de laços afetivos estreitos, todos muito juntos, pois todos deveriam servir à família.

Pensando bem, ela nunca tivera em si muita liberdade, mas por acreditar que era mais uma questão fútil de sua vida, deixou esse pensamento para lá.

E que perda de tempo, um lugar tão grande para uma vítima! Era grande, era e sabia.

Pois um longo corredor cheio de portas aparecia, só que _no final havia dois outros corredores _que levavam... A algum lugar, obviamente.

Mas logo estava sendo ávida, e a curiosidade a percorria como uma erva daninha que vai crescendo, e crescendo.

Chegou ao final do corredor sem conseguir mexer em nenhuma porta, todas elas estavam trancadas.

Pensou em alguém que tivesse dez chaves, a trabalheira para guardar elas, e designá-las de qual era qual.

Era um pobre infeliz.

Depois proferiu xingações e profanações impróprias para o mesmo, pois o responsável pelas chaves, poderia ser muito bem o mesmo responsável por colocá-la ali, à sua mercê.

"_Devia ser um escritório antigo. Um amigo meu quis pregar uma peça em mim por que..."._

Até para si, suas próprias palavras saíram tolas.

Tivera que escolher entre os dois corredores. Escolheu o da direita por superstição e adentrou com passos silenciosos, uma cautela imprescindível e exemplar.

Deparou-se novamente com portas. Portas novamente.

Um sorriso lhe passou pelo rosto – a pessoa devia ser uma louca mesmo. E as testou da mesma forma que as anteriores... Percebeu que não adiantava, que além de trancadas, ela não conseguiria arrombar nenhuma delas voluntariamente.

Iria caminhar e testar todas até achar alguma passagem, precisava saber como sair, o que ocorria, como viera parar lá...

Tentou driblar o desespero ao perceber tantas perguntas sem respostas. Era o fim para ela.

Ao perceber que todas estavam trancadas, parou, olhando pensativa para as portas fechadas. Eram tão iguais as anteriores!

Quanto tempo iria levar com aquilo? Não tinha a mínima idéia de nada.

Para complicar havia mais corredores á frente, e mais escolhas. Decidiu não voltar para o início, iria somente seguir em frente, ou pelo menos, para o que achava ser a frente.

Duvidava de tudo, até da própria consciência. Achou que já era hora da tal janela aparecer.

Os corredores começaram a aparecer, um após o outro, tediosos, similares, deixando de lado a pouca calma que lhe restava, para a agonia aparecer, um ombro amigo cada vez mais perto.

_A vida não era um livro mirabolante e mágico, _o que lhe ocorria era irreal, e ela iria provar aquilo diante de si mesmo.

Caminhou durante minutos e mais minutos, calculando-se ser perto de uma hora, pois sua base era a dedução.

O tempo era o que lhe preocupava, era evitar que a água escoasse pelos seus dedos. Sua família estaria preocupada? Quem lhe traria para um lugar tão maldito?

Pois quanto mais andava tinha a certeza de entrar a fundo, fincando raízes muito sólidas.

Após seus sapatos muitas vezes baterem no chão incomodamente, suas mãos chocalharem maçanetas, e seu rosto franzir o cenho levemente, desfazendo-o logo em seguida, sentiu-se cansada.

Os ombros caíram com respiração mais densa, tudo muito de repente. É, estava cansada.

Seu punho a muito se crispara, um assomo de raiva do lugar, das pessoas, da vida. Andara no mínimo metros e não havia nenhum sinal de vida, nenhum barulho anormal, nada e nada.

"_O nada",_ seria um apelido formidável para o lugar questão. Pois nada era decorado, nada havia de marcas pessoais. Só havia as portas, os corredores, e ela, que sentia a sensação nem um pouco agradável de estar andando em círculos.

O sentimento de mundo novo tinha se dissipado, e sua única pretensão seria esperar.

Esperar o quê, ela também não sabia.

Sua única pretensão era na verdade, se sentar e deixar-se esquecer por alguns minutos. Estava incomodada com os ares do local, sentou-se no chão de cócoras, os olhos não tão brilhantes, pois havia medo neles.

Agora sabia que alguém havia lhe tirado de sua cama e trazido para aquele local, mas sabia também que talvez a intenção no fundo não fosse lá tão boa...

Olhou para o chão achatado, pensando no próximo passo. Aquele lugar lhe parecia mágico de certa forma. Não poderia ser uma extensão de algo?

Não havia nenhuma idéia brilhante para o que fazer. Talvez pedir ajuda? Sim, pediria. Concordaria alegremente. E para quem? Seu rosto desfaleceu. Não havia ninguém.

Uma ponta de esperança encheu dentro de si. Por que havia tantos 'Talvez' nesta vida, e por que não, não poderia haver alguém em um corredor que ela não tinha percorrido?

Era silêncio, tão límpido e claro, sua voz ecoaria pelos corredores, pelas portas, até através do teto se usasse toda a força de seu pulmão (E diante das circunstâncias, ela usaria muito bem).

Não havia por que ter medo. Com cautela, até pensou que sim, deveria temer o que poderia ocorrer após fazer um ruído muito alto. Mas ela acenou intimamente que estava cansada de andar, que logo seus pés não demorariam a doer, que algo mais prático devia ser feito.

Queria arrancar o medo, só isso.

As frases automáticas de quem precisa de ajuda preencheram sua cabeça. Encheu seu pulmão e perguntou se alguém estava lá. Se alguém poderia ajudá-la, ou simplesmente um "Olá".

As pálpebras ficaram arrebitadas com o som estridente, os olhos arregalados, espantados, pois o eco vibrou com tamanha intensidade que duvidou que alguém identificaria o que ela queria dizer.

O silêncio se refez de forma pomposa.

Não agüentou a tirania de ficar sentada, houve um movimento ágil para se levantar enquanto dobrava a intensidade do pedido. Amnia gostara do barulho, do poder das palavras voltarem a seus ouvidos cada vez maiores.

Durante alguns segundos em que seu coração batia loucamente, esperou paciente se havia uma resposta.

Não se importava de "denunciar" sua presença mais. Queria saber quem era o desgraçado que a tirara de casa, a todo custo.

Virou-se diversas vezes observando as duas pontas dos corredores. Havia atravessado muitos já, e não sabia nem um pouco como voltar da onde começara.

Nenhuma resposta veio, o que deixou Amnia com o rosto marcado de desapontamento.

Sua vontade de andar novamente desapareceu, seu rosto tinha um tom fantasmagórico que poucas vezes virá em si própria.

Deitou no chão e ficou a olhar o teto.

Estava em um corredor nem mais estreito e nem mais largo do que começara, mas somente naquele momento ela tinha parado para observar a simetria das coisas.

O teto era feito de uma pedra consistente, e ficou a imaginar qual seria ela. Era estranho como não havia nenhuma luz no teto, que ela viesse dentro das paredes, e que tudo estivesse bem nítido, esboçado para sua visão.

Ficou ali, respirando lentamente.

Então mais uma vez ela levantou-se do chão gelado e fresquinho e teve uma outra idéia súbita.

Aquelas paredes finas... Ou que aparentavam ser finas pelo menos. Será que ela não podia...?

Amnia socou a parede quase branca com receio. Os nós dos dedos ficaram doloridos e vermelhos. Era resistente, nunca poderia derrubar uma parede assim. Além do que, não via o que poderia ganhar com isso.

Estendeu a mão na parede fria e ficou olhando a sombra que ela formava atentamente. Ficou segundos assim, parada, até que a sombra pareceu ficar maior.

Seu cenho franziu-se e ao tirar a mão da parede foi que então aquilo subitamente aconteceu.

Ela deu um grito abafado e se afastou em uma rompante que só no último instante encontrara o equilíbrio, tamanho fora seu susto.

No lugar onde sua mão estivera havia a sombra de outra mão parada, levemente maior, exceto que era alguém que estava pelo lado de dentro da parede.

Lembrou-se de rir, mas logo calou a si própria.

Não era uma situação engraçada, ao contrário, era de desesperar que achasse o primeiro contato de vida de tal forma. Havia descoberto enfim por que via sombras, a parede nada menos era que quase transparente.

Sua mão se ergueu novamente na altura da outra palma misteriosa e encaixou-se lentamente, encantada. Os dedos tremeram, uma gota de suor pareceu na nuca lisa, e por alguns instantes sua mão fez uma espécie de aceno grudada à parede.

Não houve nenhuma reação.

Então bateu na parede para tentar chamar a atenção de quem quer que fosse que estivesse do outro lado. Quem sabe esta pessoa não poderia lhe abrir a porta pelo lado de dentro?

O silêncio perdurou.

Amnia começara uma série de tentativas para entrar em contato com quem estivesse do outro lado daquela parede que se assemelhava a uma tela.

Começou a praguejar, rogando, pedindo e perguntando para quem quer que estivesse lá, para respondê-la, fazer um gesto, falar baixinho, dar-lhe um sinal de vida, pois já estava desesperada.

Inicialmente, os pedidos foram calmos e pacientes com cautela de quem não quer assustar o pombo que esta no ninho.

As respostas não vieram. A mão imóvel ficou ali, estendida e imobilizada, como zombaria. A histeria tomou conta de seus nervos já tão frágeis, e que o estupor de palavras altas acabou fazendo-a, os toques leves viraram pancadas em que a parede fina estremecia aos baques de punhos fechados; vista do mesmo gesto inanimado, muito plácido de uma mão aberta, encostada e imóvel.

Amnia colocou as grossas mechas oleosas atrás das orelhas, ofegante.

Esperou. Teria que recuperar a compostura se quisesse conseguir algo.

O talvez, num muito talvez, para que houvesse aquela reação, seria de que a pessoa não a ouvisse. Para ela uma explicação plausível.

No entanto, seja quem for que estivesse do outro lado, deveria enxergar sua sombra, como ocorria com o lado externo.

Fez só uma ou duas tentativas a mais e por fim desistiu.

Olhou em volta como se esperasse encontrar outras mãos imóveis. Tudo parecia parado e rançoso como antes.

Estava começando a compreender finalmente que aquilo era um lugar mágico. Sentia agora isso mais intensamente pelos arrepios de sua pele e dos pêlos da nuca, pois estava mais sensível a este tipo de vibração.

As portas, as paredes, o chão. Não era um lugar "_comum"_ ou "_normal"._

Por mais que soubesse que não havia jeito de entrar em contato com o dono daquela mão misteriosa, tinha uma atração em ficar a observar. Sentia que poderia ocorrer mais alguma coisa inesperada de um instante para o outro, não queria sair dali de jeito nenhum.

Aquilo a exasperava. Via sua chance em suas mãos e logo em seguida ela esvair-se entre seus dedos rapidamente.

Momentos se passaram até que Amnia piscasse os olhos e a mão tivesse desaparecido, lhe dando a falsa impressão de que imaginara tudo aquilo ocorrer e ficando tão sozinha quanto no inicio.

Começara novamente a andar pelo corredor, mas não somente a andar como correr, onde qualquer minuto que ficasse parada seria um tempo desperdiçado.

Algo parecia esboçar em sua mente com um misto de compreensão do que ocorria parcialmente.

Aquilo era muito similar a salas de escritórios, todos conectados uns aos outros.

O que era que tinha portas e corredores assim?

Parou ofegante quase derrapando no chão liso e a verdade bateu-lhe na cara como uma moeda que chega ao fim do poço.

Labirinto.

Um ou dois segundos se passaram em que o pensamento finalmente atingiu o fundo de sua consciência. "_Labirinto! Eu estou andando há uma hora, ou horas, até, em um Labirinto...!"._

Labirinto de portas. Ficou aturdida com o pensamento. Não marcara o caminho, nem julgara importante tal fato.

Se fosse mesmo, já havia se perdido há muito tempo... Se houvesse algo assim naquele lugar. Pois a sensação era estar numa planta separada da Terra, era de não estar em lugar algum, de nem sequer existir.

Já virá um labirinto em que tinha ratinhos peludos de pernas pegajosas e atrofiadas, e como eram estranhas as pequenas passagens de cor azul, em plástico de má qualidade. O que jamais tivera foi uma visão esférica do dilema dos pequeninos.

Não estaria andando em círculos? Seria possível também.

Procurou por algum apetrecho que poderia servir para marcar aquele ponto então.

Achou um colar e o colocou estendido visivelmente no caminho. Caso passasse ali de novo, saberia certamente.

Virou o corredor e se certificou que o colar iria ser visível. Não sentiu confiança então acabou por deixar pra trás o seu casaco. Ali não fazia frio mesmo.

Ao continuar no novo corredor percebera que as portas tinham inscrições antigas logo acima do portal delas.

Apertou os olhos para enxergá-las melhor, seus olhos eram dois riscos, o pescoço estava totalmente esticado assim como a planta dos pés, e ela não conseguia reconhecer aqueles símbolos. Pareciam runas, inicialmente, mas sua mente lhe falava que estava longe de ser isso.

Eram caracteres brilhantes que estavam escavados contra a parede acima, formando buracos cinza-granito.

Ficou a olhar aquela seqüência vistosa, brilhante, tão elegante.

Não conseguia ler, e não conseguia entender os símbolos.

Achou inutilidade ficar se espichando toda para ver o que estava escrito. Tudo era uma questão de ângulo para ter uma visão melhor das palavras. Se tivesse isso, talvez ela reconhecesse algo. Poderia ser uma porta importante, por exemplo.

Com cautela, se afastou ao máximo, inclinando sua cabeça em quarenta e cinco graus e abaixando-se lentamente contra a parede quando de repente sentira uma pontada, algo frio parecia encostar-se em sua coxa direita. Olhou assustada enquanto levantava-se novamente de forma ágil.

Não havia nada ali em seu colo e não tinha nenhuma indicação de algo que pudesse ter caído nela.

Então enfiou as mãos em ambos os bolsos, ainda desconfiada. Dessa vez lhe pareceu que no bolso direito havia algo.

_Havia uma chave em seu bolso, metalizada, brilhante, delicada._

Achou-a linda. Mesmo que fosse rançosa, coberta de ferrugem e áspera. Achara linda.

Era uma chave! A sua chave!

Correu veloz igual a uma lebre e testou na primeira porta. Ela estalou e abriu, e seu coração palpitou e arfou com aquele som.

Sentiu-se aliviada com o progresso, e até, por que não? Inteligente com sua descoberta.

A sensação de alegria dissipou com uma lufada.

Um torpor em sua cabeça começou a acusá-la e a desmerecê-la após o sorriso breve da chave.

Que anta que tinha sido! No seu próprio bolso... Quem diria que estava no seu próprio bolso a solução. Ou pelo menos, a solução parcial das portas.

Afinal, ainda estava naquele lugar maldito.

Amnia olhou sem entender para aquelas inscrições estranhas que não conseguirá decifrá-las. Elas podiam ter algo a ver com a descoberta da chave?

Afinal, ela remexera em seus bolsos, não?

E, no entanto, aquela chave não estivera lá.

Uma idéia maluca, _no mínimo_ mirabolante, lhe veio.

Que aquela chave, simplesmente, jamais estivera ali.

Lembrou-se de quando vasculhara seus bolsos estreitos a procura de uma varinha de condão.

Não havia nada, e nada lhe escapara. Podia estar desesperada, inicialmente muito assustada, só que ela tinha certeza.

Olhou para a chave com um sorriso estranho, meio torto. Primeiro era aquela mão, um vulto de realidade. Agora essa chave. E a apertou como se ela pudesse desaparecer de sua mão á qualquer momento.

O que a incomodava agora, mesmo que intimamente ela não quisesse admitir, era a falta de necessidades mais humanas.

Alguns ficariam agoniados se tivesse algum tipo de necessidade em um lugar tão morto, sem poder saciá-la, mas eram essas necessidades que compunham a vida de uma pessoa. Sentia-se como um fantasma que caminhava em círculos.

Era maravilhosa a sensação de beber água. Era o gosto de nada na boca, o umedecer de algo mais além da saliva, fazia um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto somente a lembrança.

E não sentia fome.

Estranho? Horrível, isso é o que era.

Preferia estar morrendo de fome naquele momento, mesmo que não houvesse um meio de saná-la.

Tomou impulso e abriu a porta novamente desta vez, vendo seu interior. Não tivera tempo nem de expressar seu pesar por ser uma espécie de sala oca com uma luz estranha que queria entrar em suas pupilas a força. Houve um formigamento estranho e de repente seus joelhos dobraram para frente ganhando peso.

Ela em um reflexo segurou a porta junto de si, a dobradiça perdurou e foi para a frente junto com ela, a sonolência tomando conta de seu corpo pouco a pouco até ela fechar os olhos.

Uma imagem veio-lhe logo muito límpida à mente.

Era uma cena muito familiar, algo dela, sentia-se intima do que via, tão íntima, que via a si mesma na cena. A questão é que era ela mesma.

Era uma lembrança razoável, em que ela comprimiu ainda mais os olhos e acompanhou com toda a atenção possível.

Primeiro, viu uma mesa retangular em que só uma parte dela estava cheia de pratinhos, talheres, bules fumegantes e quitutes, alguns chegando flutuando por meio desta e depois assentando um lugar entre ela.

O aposento era longo com seus tapetes grossos, os papéis de parede eram aveludados de insígnias importantes, os quadros sorriam dispostos em conjuntos de si para si, era a sala de refeições que estava silenciosa, esperando o momento certo para algo.

A mesa estava sendo posta para a refeição da manhã.

Na sua volta, havia mais três ocupantes da família Bristow além de si mesma. Apesar do sol que penetrava e jogava seus halos luminosos na prataria antiga dos Bristows pela janela escondida com seu reposteiro, o ar da mesa era sério e rígido.

Os ocupantes além de si mesma eram, respectivamente, sua mãe Edlyn e seus dois irmãos Harold e Damon. Nada mudara muito na antiga Amnia, a não ser os trajes de veraneio que eram mais leves.

Sua mãe acenou levemente colocando as mãos pequenas para a frente de seu costuma impecável. A refeição foi iniciada e todos se puseram a se servir com cautela e em silêncio.

Amnia colocou em sua xícara uma mistura de dois chás e retirou para si um pedaço de bolo. Olhava mais para seu prato do que pratos ocupantes das mesas, perdida em devaneios casuais.

Edlyn fechou a boca um tanto fina parando de manusear o bule e voltou-se a observar Amnia. Ela pareceu não notar tal atenção recaída sobre si.

- Então aquela sua amiga... – houve uma pausa em que todos ergueram olhares à Edlyn. A atenção estava estabelecida - Jamie. Ela irá vir aqui hoje? – perguntou Edlyn com sua voz de bom timbre e suave. Seu olhar era penetrante, o rosto era transparente de emoções.

Amnia tirou as mechas do prato e olhou para sua mãe seriamente. Pausadamente respondeu sem titubear.

- Sim.

E continuo a bebericar o chá tranqüilamente. Mas Edlyn não voltara a tomar seu chá. Harold, o irmão mais velho de ombros largos e porte avantajado, olhou para seu prato.

Amnia percebendo que era a única a mesa que agia naturalmente, parara de olhar para sua xícara de porcelana azul.

- Algum problema? – perguntou com o cenho levemente franzido a posição alerta de quem não sabe, mas desconfia.

- Não. – respondeu Edlyn com os lábios espremidos enquanto sorria.

- Não, porque se tiver, eu... – Amnia pensou no que seria aquela hostilidade contra a amiga dela. Seria a mesma de que teve outras vezes?

Sua mãe a interrompeu antes mesmo de ela continuar.

- Não, não precisa se preocupar – falou ela por fim tocando novamente seu prato.

Nesse momento Harold se engasgou segurando o que era aparentemente um riso. Sua xícara emborcara e controlando sua feição para a neutralidade em pessoa, ele limpou as manchas da toalha com a varinha.

Houve uma pontada. Subitamente ela percebeu que não confiava nele, uma intuição felina de que nunca poderia arriscar algo. Não sabia o por que.

Ela olhou venenosamente para seu irmão mais velho como se compreendesse o por que do riso. Era óbvio que sua mãe não gostara. Só que o ar hostil, tão frio como gelo que envolvia a mesa e a fazia ter vontade de tossir, ela nunca parecia compreender. Amnia sentiu tudo isso enquanto seu cenho estava franzido e olhava para um cavalo que corria no desenho de sua xícara.

Por ser o mais velho, Harold sempre tinha um peito aberto para ser o que quisesse.

Suas feições estavam leves novamente, dócil, seu rosto era liso, os olhos castanhos que se destacavam tão nitidamente na pele clara. E apesar das bonitas feições, seu sorriso ficava feio quando virava um esgar de arrogância e sabe tudo.

Engoliu o resto de seu bolo, e estendeu a mão para o bule, queria beber sua última xícara de qualquer liquido quente e se retirar. O rosto de Amnia estava fechado e franzido, mas antes que ela pegasse o bule, Damon rapidamente com seu porte eclético esticou o braço sobre a mesa.

Ele olhou firmemente em seus olhos antes de entregá-lo, as covas das bochechas parecendo formar um sorriso sincero, para então um tanto tímido baixar os olhos novamente para seu prato. Amnia sentiu uma ponta de confiança percorrer em si mesma.

Ela colocou o chá em sua xícara novamente e o bebericou.

Harold já tinha agilmente mudado a pauta do assunto para os livros da biblioteca, todos os Bristows estudam em casa e sempre continuam lecionando praticamente.

As vozes continuaram mornas e foram passando para pequenos ecos, aquele mundo foi se afastando e se afastando como um pequeno globo.

Demorou um tempo para ela abrir novamente os olhos e se deparar com aquela sala branca emanando uma áurea amiga.

Não sabia quando que essa cena ocorrera. Não sabia que esse café da manhã, por exemplo, havia sido digerido pelo seu estômago.

Sentiu todos os formigamentos estranhos de raiva e insegurança, de um sentimento real, de algo muito recente. Como uma lavagem cerebral que tinha sido feita há poucas horas.

Aquilo tinha ocorrido, mas ela não se lembrava nitidamente do quando que ocorrera. Os rostos de seus familiares eram recentes, a cicatriz no pescoço de Damon estava lá.

O teor da cena parecia incompreensível, de tão pequenina.

Não queriam que sua amiga Jamie viesse, sentia com o tato de uma mão a ironia de Harold. Aquele ar hostil era também o mesmo com Stanley. E com vários outros.

Sua cabeça era um redemoinho sem uma ordem cronológica. Outros ecos de conversas muito similares a esta lhe apareceram, e quando estava prestes a pensar em um por que, sentiu suas pálpebras caírem novamente, em um sono delicado.

A imagem veio rápido, uma tela incompleta.

Já era um estágio avançado da manhã o que via. No céu, o sol estava no seu ponto máximo junto de algumas nuvens.

As aves matutinas anunciavam algo perto da janela, enquanto havia duas jovens sentadas em uma cama de solteiro que conversavam aos cochichos. Era um quarto muito comum, feito de tons escuros, com seu guarda-roupa espaçoso, um baú ao pé da cama, a mesa de cabeceira desarrumada, um bom número de livros encostados na parede cor vinho levemente bronzeada.

A porta estava trancada e tinha uma certa cautela ao se falar, nos modos e nos gestos das duas jovens.

A primeira jovem estava com o travesseiro entre o colo, remoendo uma das unhas, a cabeça levemente inclinada, meio anguloso, os cabelos pesados caindo sobre os ombros, junto de sua franja, os olhos grandes e confiantes. A segunda jovem era Amnia.

- Você tem certeza? - perguntou a mais alta de cócoras ainda remoendo as unhas em um tom de ansiedade.

A luz estava um pouco desfocada e ela piscou enquanto pensava no que responder.

- Tenho, tenho certeza.

As duas iniciaram uma pausa incomoda, o canto dos pássaros no fundo fazendo algazarras pareciam muito distante para elas.

- Você sabe que o que você está sugerindo é loucura não é? Você está sugerindo que... – Jamie hesitou pela primeira vez no que dizia, pesando as palavras na própria língua.

Amnia sentiu uma pontada ao se lembrar dessa frase.

- Jamie, escute-me! - ela repreendeu, apreensiva com um gesto severo, piscando os olhos demasiadamente - Me diz, você sabe que as pessoas gostam de você como?

- Pelos gestos - respondeu ela óbvia com a voz aguda. Seus olhos azuis tremiam e titubeavam entre a expressão severa e os pássaros na janela. Decidiu pelo segundo, pois eles eram menos agressivos para si.

- Ótimo. Somos da mesma opinião - continuou Amnia, saindo num rompante de palavras muito de repente - No entanto não quero dizer que minha família não liga para mim. Ao contrário. Eu sinto totalmente ao contrário. Eles ligam, mas ligam além do normal. Eles meio que me sugam, entende? Querem saber onde vou, com quem vou. Eu quero me libertar daqui, eu quero ser livre. Mas eles não querem que um Bristow tenha mais de dois amigos, por exemplo. E não é por causa de sangue de família, de costumes. É pior. É bem pior. É uma questão de posse. Conheci vários tipos de sedentários e nesse caso é um sedentarismo coletivo. Está ocorrendo coisas estranhas e sem explicações aqui em casa.

Houve um silêncio apreensivo. Amnia se adiantou ansiosa para explicar sua afirmação enquanto Jamie respirava muito devagar.

- Tudo bem, de aparecer coisas minhas reviradas. – ela fez uma pausa cuidadosa em que a amiga a olhou aturdida - Mas eu sinto que estão perseguindo minha vida, está entendendo? Eu sinto me vigiada. Não sei por que, mas quando saio de casa, sinto que há mais alguém junto, e quase não saímos daqui. Quando eu falo com amigos meus, todos querem saber com quem e por que. Não confio em nenhum Bristow. Quero dizer – ela hesitou olhando para os lados, como se isto ajudasse ela á refletir –, talvez o Damon. Eu sinto que ele me ajudaria, é o inibido da família praticamente. É um dos poucos que acho que confio, acho.

- Já tentou conversar sobre isso com eles? – perguntou Jamie cautelosamente, coçando a testa franzida.

- Já. Eles ignoram. Fora que uma vez que Stanley veio aqui, Harold estava junto. Depois que Stanley foi embora, ele estava estranho, entende? Harold estava com um sorriso muito estranho. Eu senti medo.

- Mas você não terminaria com ele por conta disso...

- Não.

Jamie inspirou ainda olhando pra cima, o semblante preocupado.

- Ninguém mais estaria nos escutando agora, por exemplo?

- Coloquei feitiços por todo o quarto. Eu não sei o que... - Então a voz da representação fiel da lembrança de Amnia começara a falar baixo, baixo demais e a imagem lentamente parecia fora de foco.

A imagem voltou rapidamente, então continuou com a voz de Amnia aparentemente respondendo uma nova pergunta de Jamie:

- Desde de quando? Desde de... Desde de...

Uns segundos passaram até ouvir suas próprias palavras ecoarem.

"_Eu não confio neles." _

Por instantes ela piscou novamente. Estava perdendo a ligação que havia com aquela lembrança e tentava forçá-la a continuar. Ela continuou forçando até então perdê-la totalmente.

Quanto mais forçava, mais se perdia, então deixou a ir.

Encarou a parede branca da sala novamente, atônita. O problema então era aquela sala, ou parte da solução. Estava se lembrando de coisas que não pensava ter feito ou ocorrido.

No entanto...

Não podia ser. Não era verdade, não podia ser real! Como não lembrava daquilo?

Ao ouvir o nome Jamie, algo de reconforto parecia preencher a si mesma. Sabia que estava falando com uma pessoa amiga, que devia ter tentado ajudá-la na ocasião.

Sua família lhe colocaria ali, magicamente?

Não, não podia! Estava pior do que antes, queria estar redondamente enganada do que acreditar naquilo.

Ela não tinha inimigos, ela tinha uma família unida de uma mãe e dois irmãos.

Tudo era uma brincadeirinha má, as coisas não eram assim, não...

Então sem tempo de discutir sobre isso ou qualquer outra coisa, outra imagem envolveu sua mente sem menos aviso do que a outra. Desta vez, Amnia parecia já levemente acostumada com a sensação de formigamento de desprender-se de algum lugar. Parecia até sentir-se viva novamente.

O céu estava tingido de nuvens grossas, mais azuladas. Estava anoitecendo, era já um pouco mais tarde do mesmo dia e encontrava-se em seu quarto novamente, dessa vez atulhado de coisas. Tinha um pé apoiado contra o guarda-roupa todo aberto e apontava a varinha para várias peças de roupas pessoais que estavam em sua cama que logo, uma por uma, iam voando felizes para seu lugar.

Fazia o trabalho em um ritmo acelerado e até cantarolava quando percebeu a escuridão azulada que tomava conta do quarto quase semi-escuro e sentiu subitamente que devia acender as luzes. Parou de acenar para as roupas e a cena subitamente sumiu.

A imagem ficou em preto até voltar completamente no foco. Parecia que só tinha passado poucos segundos desde a cena anterior, as velas não estavam acesas e Amnia viu logo estancada a sua frente o por que.

Seu irmão Harold estava parado à sua frente, os cabelos arrepiados para cima, a varinha apontada para seu peito, os olhos como duas fendas em seu rosto contorcido que demonstrava algo mais do que raiva, era um animal ferido que gania e reagia sobre seus instintos aos berros.

Não muito espantada, Amnia percebeu que respondia os impropérios de seu irmão mais velho a altura. Havia uma força arraigada dentro de si, ela gritava sabendo que tinha uma razão para aquilo ao seu lado, sua varinha sacada rente ao corpo estava bem posicionada e firme, até que Harold se adiantou gritando um feitiço.

Ela teve pouco tempo, o suficiente para abaixar-se a tempo e o quadro que estava na parede às suas costas explodir.

À menção do barulho estridente fez com que pequenos barulhos surgissem de rebuliço por várias partes da casa como acompanhamento.

Ela não reconhecia aquela Amnia forte, seus olhos estavam um esgar de tão pequeninos, eram furiosos e fuziladores para seu novo inimigo.

Soltou um contra-feitiço, foi o tempo de Harold se desviar caindo na cama e ela sair abalada pelos corredores da casa. Ele se levantou logo e saiu também logo em seu encalço à passadas rápidas, jogando azarações, que Amnia desviava e rebatia, fazendo Harold ficar na retaguarda.

Ela correu para a sala rapidamente, o coração pela boca, pegou uma caixinha adornada sobre a mesa e enfiou-a no bolso saindo porta à fora. Só poderia aparatar quando tivesse fora do jardim da casa.

O vento frio bateu na sua cara fazendo revoar suas vestes. Damon, que estava do lado de fora, apareceu rapidamente com sua varinha na mão nas escadas enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, preocupado.

- O que está ocorrendo? – Amnia o jogou para o lado quase o fazendo desequilibrar e continuou correndo. Ainda ouviu enquanto se distanciava ele berrava:

- Pra onde você vai?

Houve passos no portal da casa, e sabia que Harold estava chegando, com respiração arfante. Nenhum feitiço veio na sua direção, pois uma gritaria de vozes masculinas começara atrás de si, e quando olhou Damon estava na frente de Harold, aparentemente debatendo algo.

O ar do jardim era perfumado, fofo a seus pés, enquanto já alcançava o portão da casa, seus cabelos revoando em seu rosto a arranhava, onde via Jamie do lado de fora como o combinado em sua ajuda, e Stanley que vinha chegando soturno pelo lado daquela ruela, até que ele sacou sua varinha e a apontou enquanto andava rápido.

Proferiu o feitiço fazendo um barulho seco no ar, Amnia não teve certeza para quem ele apontava, e não teve certeza se aquele feitiço passou mesmo zunindo pela sua orelha, até atingir seu alvo.

Não tinha certeza nem sequer se finalmente Harold a acertara com uma azaração cruel.

A certeza só era de cair em um abismo sem fim, tudo apagou-se com um frio repentino e enquanto esse breu perdurou, Amnia sentiu um forte baque no começo da testa em que sentia-se desfalecer, o rosto tombou de lado ao som arrastado de gritos estridentes acompanhado de passos, a relva macia a tocava...

Ela acordou da terceira lembrança assustada, os olhos muito arregalados que piscavam contra a claridade que a incomodava. Fechou a porta com brusquidão, o peito arfante ao mínimo esticar da mão do medo.

Guardou a chave no bolso em que tinha a achado.

Ainda estava trêmula com o que vira.

Estava fugindo de casa, estava sendo livre. O breu parecia mais vívido que nunca em sua mente.

Pois o portão tão perto de sua mão era uma ilusão, ela sabia muito intimamente que nunca chegara a ele naquele instante, que por um grande acaso algo a acertara no caminho e no momento seguinte...

Sua boca estava seca enquanto recompunha a cena como um pequeno quebra cabeças.

Quem poderia então a ter azarado naquela lembrança?

Pensou em cada um dos participantes dela individualmente, e enquanto pensava olhava para as inscrições metalizadas e fundas da porta docilmente.

Harold provavelmente. A briga iniciou dali. Devia estar a azarando por algo que ela própria dissera sobre a Família, provavelmente alguma verdade dolorida. Ele nunca a perdoaria por isso mesmo.

Então havia... Mas como ele a acertara? Seu irmão mais novo estava na frente dele, praticamente interpondo-se entre a briga.

Não podia ter sido outra pessoa. O seu próprio irmão havia atacado-a.

Mas... Apesar de fazer sentido, as peças pareciam faltar. Porque, em primeiro Stanley vinha da ruela direita, o que parecia ser inicialmente ao seu auxílio foi no mínimo estranho vê-lo sacar a varinha tão rapidamente.

Ela virá o feitiço materializar, um tom roxo escuro, no entanto ela nunca conseguiria ver, afinal, para quem era ele.

E se... Não! Era seu namorado, era a pessoa em que ela confiava e respeitava. Se ela tivesse sido acertada, só poderia ter sido um acidente.

Por mais que relutasse, intencionalmente ou não, aquele feitiço poderia ter à atingido. Então veio o escuro junto de um breu maior.

Ou talvez fosse tudo um complô, uma farsa. Uma história mal contada em que Jamie esperava no portão, mas sabia que tudo aquilo iria ocorrer, que alguém teria um motivo para exterminá-la da melhor forma – em um acidente. E todos seriam a base de uma peça com atores coadjuvantes que...

Amnia inspirou em choque, estacando horrorizada com o que estava pensando.

Não queria mais nenhuma lembrança para si.

Pela primeira vez seu pensamento voltou-se para não lembrar do que ocorrera.

Ela juntou as mãos uma com a outra, apertando-as firmemente. Soltou-as e pensou o quão ridículo era a situação em que se encontrava. Ela estaria fazendo o quê? Querendo verificar se ela própria estava viva?

Mas as pessoas não são cheias de tecido epitelial em que em contato um com o outro gera tantas sensações? Os mortos não seriam assim também, uma verdade para si mesmos?

Saiu correndo daquele corredor estreito e logo se via voltando abalada por onde começara, mesmo que não soubesse bem de onde.

Aquelas portas deviam ter alguma magia que a estava confundindo. Tudo aquilo era mentira.

Ela apertou sua testa procurando alguma cicatriz e o mesmo de seus braços e joelhos, quem sabe alguma marca. Não sentiu ou viu nada de anormal. Respirou aliviada por alguns instantes e então parou novamente, segura de si.

Meditou em silêncio o que faria. Seus olhos estavam frouxos e moles, capazes de saltar das órbitas a qualquer instante, a pele levemente amarelada. Estava cansada e não sabia quanto tempo ficara ali, à mercê do tempo. Ele podia ser contado diferente naquele local, não duvidava de nada.

Foi em alguns minutos então que o eco de um som, algo parecido com um rasgo, veio pelo corredor que ela acabara de vir.

Era o primeiro som que Amnia ouvira daquele labirinto além de rumorejos de sua própria voz, fazendo o fato parecer mais importante do que poderia ser.

Encarou o longo corredor estreito onde terminava em uma parede e dava para os dois novos corredores subjacentes.

O silêncio perdurou até então algo estranho ocorrer. A luz branca que vinham das paredes lentamente, parecia estar reduzindo, virando um cinza clarinho, muito claro. Então o cinza claro virou levemente escuro.

Olhou horrorizada para o que ocorria.

A claridade perdurou assim, e enquanto apertava os olhos pra enxergar a frente com precisão, um ponto preto começou a se aproximar do fim do corredor, onde devia estar uma parede amarelada e feiosa.

Enquanto aquela luz se esvaia, Amnia sentia uma parte dela ir junto.

Ela olhava as portas, todas magistralmente colocadas e percebia o quão era bonita aquela luz que agora parecia ir embora.

A luz vinha de dentro, mesmo. Sorriu. Ao menos uma vez por estar certa, um pouco tristemente.

Depois chutou a porta mais próxima.

A parede agora parecia mais grossa e dura. Era consistente, perdia seu brilho e sua vida, não era mais transparente, era somente morta.

O ponto preto parecia avançar mais e mais, mesmo que lentamente. Amnia observou bem aquele ponto preto.

Nunca tivera medo de escuro, mas ela temeu aquela escuridão que avançava engolindo as portas uma a uma.

Era hora de correr. Ela queria correr e correr e correu. Correu pelo medo que sentia, correu porque queria se salvar do que quer que fosse.

Ela queria viver, porque aquilo não podia ser real. Aquilo era um sonho, um sonho mal que tinha que ter seu fim, ela queria acordar em sua cama de tecidos bordados e algodão, dando duas espreguiçadelas ao levantar.

E percebeu... Percebeu nada após isso.

Pois Amnia já não estava mais lá. Era escuro, e no momento seguinte ela não teve nem certeza se vivia ainda.

Por que afinal... _O que era então viver?_

-----------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Amnia acordou sobressaltada e ofegante, dando de cara com vários rostos que lhe observavam atenciosamente. Sentou-se rapidamente e puxou um cobertor junto de seu corpo, assustada. Seu gesto fora tão rápido que os ocupantes do pequenino quarto soltaram exclamações.

Três dos rostos que a olhava eram seus familiares. Os outros dois, um Senhor de idade com ar auto-eficiente e uma moça de coque, ela não conhecia, mas pela rápida impressão dos detalhes em que havia uma maca e diversos tubos com conteúdos de cores vivas, tudo lhe indicava que estava internada.

- Cá estamos. Creio, Amnia, que embora você não em conheça, teremos muito tempo para conversarmos. Então vamos direto ao que precisamos saber agora – pigarreou o senhor de cabelos grisalhos e aros grossos. Os murmúrios dos Bristows se encerraram imediatamente enquanto sua mãe apalpava a capa de veludo procurando algo nos bolsos.

- Como se sente? – perguntou aquele senhor mais uma vez, a voz que expressava confiança e bom tato.

- Quem me colocou lá? – perguntou Amnia, assustada, enquanto a enfermeira tirava o suor de sua testa. Via sua família ali a sua volta, mas não conseguia pegar aquela impressão pessoal e transmutar no que cada um sentia ou no que estavam pensando.

- Lá? – retorquiu ele de volta, intrigado, anotando frases em um pergaminho.

- Lá. No labirinto... Vocês... Vocês... – Amnia balbuciava as palavras profusamente enquanto encarava as vestes impecáveis de sua Família e os rostos ansiosos de cada um deles. – Vocês não sentiram minha falta? Fiquei fora por horas... E... Vocês não notaram? - sua pergunta era desesperada quase um suplício.

Houve um silêncio tenso enquanto encaravam aquele rosto quase desfalecido, como se esperassem que ela gritasse "É brincadeirinha!".

- Creio – disse aquele senhor, quase franzino, se dirigindo aos Bristows – que temos um pequeno problema. Não era um sonho, minha querida? Você não saiu desse quarto para labirinto nenhum.

- Não! Não era um sonho...

- A mente humana é um tanto dispersa, Srta. Bristow – sua voz era anasalada e escolhia as palavras com cuidado – Você não poderia ter imaginado, ou sonhado isso?

Achavam que ela estava louca? O que eles sugeriam era a loucura em pessoa.

Todos os passos, as imagens, a agonia e o desespero daquele monstro, daquela prisão, um vívido sonho em que ela era a lunática principal?

Não aceitaria aquilo de forma alguma.

- Não estou louca – disse ela muito calmamente.

- Claro que não. Você não está e nunca esteve louca. – o senhor de cabelos grisalhos continuou muito sério olhando pelos óculos quadrados de aros grossos. Então ergueu a voz para os outros ocupantes do quarto, um tanto quanto pausadamente - Talvez, creio, que neste momento só esteja delir...

- NÃO ESTOU DELIRANDO!

Ele parou de falar, abobado com a ira da recém-acordada paciente.

- Claro. Certamente.

Aquilo era a gota d'água para Amnia. Iria falar, gritar e até berrar para que todos escutassem todos os detalhes possíveis e inimagináveis do que passará para que acreditassem nela, até que aquele Curandeiro com a prancheta voltou a falar como se previsse esta reação.

- Estou falando sério, Amnia. Por favor, tome um copo de água. Está um pouco agitada, e não é bom ficar assim, não é mesmo? – falou ele parecendo similarmente humorado.

A moça mais jovem de tranças com seus pedunricários, ouvindo essas palavras, logo passou a agir imediatamente tirando um copo de uma prateleira móvel e enchendo ele de água da própria varinha para levar até ela.

Com um olhar ríspido, o senhor de cabelos grisalhos acenou ao sair e todos os ocupantes saíram junto com ele porta a fora, menos a mulher mais jovem que Amnia achava ser um tipo de enfermeira que logo se pusera a fazer perguntas a ela.

A Família Bristow seguiu pelo corredor agitado de pessoas e mútuos quadros até adentrar em uma sala calma, com sofás e poltronas confortáveis de veludo, acompanhadas de uma mesinha central

Todos se acomodaram muito rapidamente então ele parou no centro esperando que a atenção fosse absoluta.

- Se vocês falarem que ela está sonhando, ela ficará certamente mais histérica do que vimos agora. A paciente está bem, no entanto...

- Bem? Permita-me, Sr. Richmond?– perguntou Harold duvidoso e com certo esgar ao se debruçar para frente – Você disse que ela estava bem?

O Curandeiro pareceu por alguns instantes perder a paciência e respondeu em um tom muito ríspido e autoritário:

- Iremos fazer o seguinte. Teremos somente que esperar a recuperação plena da paciente. Por favor, me corrijam se eu estiver errado – O Sr. Richmond pigarreou e leu trechos de um pergaminho borrado em suas mãos – "_Os senhores não estão cientes por qual feitiço Amnia foi atingida"_ tal que também "_Não estão cientes de quem foi o manipulador da varinha culpada"_.

Encarou cada Bristow esperando uma interrupção, que acabou não vindo.

- Exatamente. – disse Edlyn Bristow se levantando.

- Eu acho estranho ning... – recomeçou ele um tanto encabulado.

- Por acaso, o senhor está insinuando algo? – perguntou Edlyn muito delicada com um misto de indiferença enquanto unia as pontas das mãos.

Havia uma aura de ordem no jeito que ela articulava as palavras.

- Não, de modo algum. Vou deixá-los a sós...

Depois de Richmond sair, os Bristows se entreolharam em um silêncio muito íntimo.

Harold fora o primeiro a falar.

- Só não entendo por que ela acordou assim. Que raios de labirinto ela está falando? Não sabia que um coma gerava essas coisas na cabeça da pessoa. – murmurou ele olhando o chão ladeado de desenhos diagonais.

- Foi mais que um "coma" e você sabe disso! – disse Edlyn bruscamente enquanto apontava um dos seus dedos com jóia na cara do filho.

Ele a ignorou como uma mosca irritante que voava sobre um prato.

- Está melhor assim. Ela deve estar achando que foi o tal do Stanley. Ela vai odiá-lo, e vamos ficar unidos, como você queria, não é mamãe? – terminou Harold irônico, batendo o pé em um compasso, o sorriso muito aberto.

- Olha, Harold... Se você não fosse o meu filho! O que raios você jogou nela? – perguntou Edlyn, com o rosto muito vermelho, enquanto tinha a lábia rápida e profusa.

- Por que você não pergunta ao Damon? Ele poderia te responder melhor. – sugeriu Harold.

- Harold! – disse ela se aproximando muito rápido de sua cadeira – Se você que fez o feitiço, então é você que sabe!

Ele lhe respondeu cheio de dedos enquanto Damon acompanhava a briga como um rato encolhido.

- Ah. Que bom, que bom mesmo... ! Por acaso, só uma perguntinha é claro, mas... Por acaso você acha que foi quem que azarou Amnia?

- O quê? – Edlyn parecia prestes a enlouquecer enquanto andava pela sala. Falava aos brados, segurando um objeto delicado em suas mãos com muita força. - Mas não tinha sido você?

- Ele pediu para eu fazer algo! - Damon se encolhia em suas vestes sociais enquanto observava sua mãe e seu irmão contra si.

- Claro que pedi. Eu vi uma mala separada embaixo da cama. Pronta para sair. Se não fosse nossa irmã, seria nossa mãe. Por que será que tenho a leve impressão que não somos uma família muito normal? – falou Harold muito ríspido enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto.

Edlyn parecia ter os olhos mais claros que o normal enquanto fitava seu filho mais velho.

- Eu sempre quis fazer o melhor. Eu sinto tanto... – começara ela lentamente, a voz fragilizada.

- Não sinta por ela. Mereceu. – interrompeu Harold rude quase cuspindo suas palavras.

O ar da sala ficou carregado, Edlyn Bristow fechou os punhos, respirava mais densamente.

- Não falem a verdade. Se falarem, ela... Ela... – Damon parecia prestes a sufocar com as palavras que dizia, sua voz estava embargada enquanto arrepiava os cabelos com as mãos - Ela confiava em mim, entende?

- Você sempre foi um fraco. Essa é a questão. Atacou a sua própria irmã e não quer admitir. Quer jogar a culpa naquele namoradinho de meia tigela dela, como qualquer idiota são que gosta de salvar a própria pele. Tenho nojo de você. – discutiu Harold se levantado irado e encostando as mãos na janela. Deu meia volta e voltou á se sentar.

- Ela ia fugir! Você pediu!

- E claro, por isso vamos matá-la. Ou no mínimo acabar com o pouco de sanidade que existe na cabeça dela... – ele falava cadê vez mais alto, fora de sanidade com seus olhos dilatados ao máximo.

- Não entendo porque ela não me atacou! – replicou Damon angustiado, ainda se defendendo.

- No mínimo ela pensou que você ia protegê-la, se é que você já fez isso alguma vez na vida.

A Sra. Bristow se levantou bruscamente:

- Parem! Permito qualquer coisa, menos essa discussão tola! – disse ela alto em um tom autoritário.

- Desde quando você permite algo? – perguntou o filho mais novo, indiferente.

- Olha, eu não permito...

- Shhhh.

Harold estava fazendo um sinal de silêncio enquanto indicava a porta.

O trio se calará de forma tensa. Então continuaram:

- Damon! Pelo amor de Merlim, com o quê você azarou sua irmã que fez todo esse estrago? – perguntou Edlyn autoritária.

O rosto do jovem voltará a se tornar sombrio.

- Me pergunte qualquer coisa. Menos isso. – respondeu ele, olhando para o chão.

- Damon, você vai ter que falar. Precisamos ajudar sua irmã! Você está me ouvindo? – disse ela se aproximando muito ríspida enquanto via Damon se esquivar de suas perguntas.

- Você não quer ela. Sua noção de família é quatro nomes num pergaminho juntos, quatro rostos sorrindo bobamente para uma foto. – respondeu ele olhando para seus sapatos lustrosos.

- Não fuja da minha pergunta! – sibilou ela.

Ele meneou a cabeça para o chão, subitamente com medo.

- Não... Não... Não... – repetia ele choroso.

- Ótimo. Ótimo! Então sua irmã irá saber! – e, dito isso, antes que Damon pudesse reagir de qualquer forma, antes que Harold pudesse destilar mais de uma de suas frases venenosas, ela saiu corredor á fora, indo rapidamente até o quarto de sua filha.

Amnia tinha arrumado seus cabelos em um bonito coque, mas seu rosto continuava encovado. Estava sentada na cama, observando os quadros.

Ela aproximou-se devagar e com cautela, não querendo que o chão rangesse.

- Amnia? Querida? – murmurou ela baixinho enquanto se aproximava.

Ela não lhe respondeu. Parecia sequer ter escutado, olhava para o teto e depois para os quadros e o chão. E tudo aquilo, aquele conjunto harmônico, parecia mais importante que sua própria mãe que tentava lhe chamar atenção.

- Querida. Olhe pra mim. Olhe. Por favor.

Os olhos de Amnia passaram pelos quadros e então finalmente caíram em foco nela. Edlyn se encostou no portal da cama e olhou estática, carinhosamente para o rosto de Amnia enquanto segurava suavemente sua mão entre as suas.

Como um simples sopro fraco, a voz da paciente saiu.

- Quem foi que fez aquilo? – perguntou ela lentamente - Foi o Stan... Foi ele mamãe?

Ela inspirou profundamente olhando para cima. Não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava lhe ocorrendo, que fora enviada á aquela missão ingrata.

Qualquer coisa que dissesse no momento, Amnia acreditaria. Ela acreditaria até que o preto era branco e o branco era preto. Não tinha noção para separar nenhuma linha entre o imaginário e o real.

Edlyn no momento abaixou-se perto da cama, para ficar na mesma altura que o rosto de sua filha. Inspirou lentamente e olhou bem nos seus olhos.

- Sim querida – respondeu ela baixinho. Sua postura era rígida, pois sabia que seu cargo tinha um poder muito importante no momento.

- Vocês bem que disseram que ele não era legal – disse ela sorrindo, olhando o teto.

- Nem aqueles seus amigos. Você ficará conosco? – Edlyn também sorria. Seu rosto ficava mais bonito assim, pois suas linhas de expressão sumiam.

- Sim.

- Então _agora_ tudo vai ficar bem, minha querida...

Então como uma cantiga antiga Edlyn repetiu sua frase várias vezes ao portal da cama até sua filha adormecer novamente.

"_Vai ficar tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem..."._

* * *

---

Uow! Chegamos ao final do capítulo e bem, que besteira redundante que pode mudar a sua vida e a minha também a ponto de fazê-lo deixar uma review?  
Vejamos... pensando  
"_Me contaram a verdade um dia, finalmente. O Draco usa cuequinha de cobrinha e... "  
_Não, não, apaga isso tudo ai em cima, pelo amor de deus! Rss.  
Como eu não gosto de histórias mastigadas, eu tentei deixar o mais claro possível as coisas, embora "sempre esqueço algo".  
Então se esqueci de algo, algum detalhe que ficou estranho, por favor me lembrem, estou ficando velha e caduca. rs  
**Agradecimentos á** _Dark_ _Bride, Elda, Mari, Gabi Malfoy, Pequena Kah, Selene Malfoy, Medea, Ferfa, Arienn, Miaka e Lily Evans Lied_ que deixaram review no capitulo anterior, e que inclusive já respondi todo mundo. Muito obrigada mesmo!  
Espero em breve estar fazer agradecimentos, mas agora do **capitulo oito**, que se Merlim quiser, sai. E sei que ele quer. '  
Bjus.


	9. VIII Mentiras e Respostas

**Nota da Autora – **A Rotina das Notas de The Linen Door foram as seguintes:  
1° Desculpas, 2° Agradecimentos e 3° Explicações. Mas acho que só recentemente soube que não adianta explicar como me sinto abençoada por saber que há ainda pessoas que confiam em mim, e no que escrevo. Por que é um Hobby simplesmente, mas é um Hobby sério, que tem que ser concluído. Então peço desculpas, Agradeço á todos por todos os recados fofos e reviews maravilhosas que me deixaram (No Último capítulo foi a Dafne, Mademoiselle Papillon, Pulga Malfoy, Arienn, Rafinha M. Potter, Dark Bride, Cady Cimeno, Gabi Malfoy, Kathy e Srtas Weasel! OBRIGADA!) e explico mais uma vez – O destino me vem pregando peças assim como a inspiração para esta Fanfic. Minha esperança é vê-la completa.  
O nome do capítulo já é bem sugestivo. Mentimos sobre tudo, e a vida toda. Mentimos nossas idades. Mentimos até quando não á para mentir. E depois recebemos respostas em cima disso, como uma pergunta mal-feita.  
Uma característica forte deste capítulo é que ele tem MUITO, mas MUITO diálogo. Eu fiz ele assim por que se interrompesse toda hora com descrições, as explicações perderiam o fio da meada. _Detalhes e detalhes... Narrativa Draco Malfoy._

**--------------------------------------  
_Mentiras e Respostas_ _  
"Capítulo VIII"_  
-------------------------------------**

**-**

_**Sábado – 03:00 AM. **_

"_Vai ficar tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem..."._

Aquela frase rodopiou minha mente por alguns segundos até ser o bastante para compreender que o livro tinha terminado.  
Percebi então que não era á toa que ele tinha poucas tiragens. A história era estranha, confusa e cheia de alucinações por parte dos personagens. Não via como um livro desses poderia ser popular em qualquer meio. Um lixo.

Fechei-o lentamente com uma das mãos, encarando a estante á minha frente.

O silêncio da madrugada parecia invadir a sala por completo. Devia ser perto das três horas da madrugada segundo a última vez que consultei o relógio e todos naquele lugar deviam estar no mínimo dormindo.

Pelo peso que sentia em meu ombro desde as últimas dez páginas sabia que o sono também havia pegado a Weasley.

Estava dormindo tão serenamente quanto podia, os cabelos ruivos caindo ao longo de seu rosto, a respiração leve de um rosto tranqüilo e cheio de sardas. Com certeza, estaria bem diferente disto se tivesse chegado até o fim da leitura.

Quem olhasse poderia até dizer que parecia um anjinho. Observando-a dormir foi que percebi que sentia sono também.

Maravilha. Não tinha como sair... Tamborilei os dedos e comecei instantaneamente á cogitar pela primeira vez como ia ir sem acordá-la.

Peguei a varinha e murmurei baixo, um feitiço simples que ela não escutaria barulho algum. Após isso, lentamente desencostei seu rosto de meu ombro e encostei-o em uma almofada, levantando-me enquanto tentava deitá-la no sofá.

A tarefa não fora difícil por que ela era leve, o problema só foi que eu não consegui acomodá-la rapidamente.

O quão delicadamente que podia, tomei-a pelos braços devagar. No último momento que fazia isto, o silêncio foi cortado por um murmúrio baixinho. Achei logo que a tinha acordado, mas não: suas mãos apesar de terem se crispado bruscamente, seus olhos permaneciam tão fechados como antes, com uma força até que desnecessária.

Permaneceu assim por alguns segundos até sua face relaxar novamente. Parecia estar sonhando.

Virei-me lentamente e olhei mais atentamente para ela. Seu rosto estava liso e calmo, respirava calmamente.

Veria então como abrir a porta... A maçaneta era simples e antiga, até um pouco enferrujada. Não tinha nenhuma chave ali. A sala não era a das mais bagunçadas mas também não sabia onde poderia encontrar a chave entre os cômodos.

Abri-a usando a varinha mesmo. Depois disso somente desci as escadas rapidamente.

O saguão estava deserto. Silêncio total em todos os andares possíveis. Bati na portaria e alguém veio abrir o portão. O porteiro havia acordado de seu cochilo mal humorado, como se quisesse fazer vista grossa quanto ao horário que eu saía.

Pouco me importava para um idiota daquele porte. Saí e logo aparatei.

Cheguei na Mansão cansado. Os elfos tinham espalhado o máximo de archotes pelos corredores, mas ainda sim parecia que a casa estava na penumbra.

Estava frio e o vento assobiava com força. Entrei no meu quarto e mesmo depois de ter se trocado e sentir-me cada vez mais sonolento, não consegui dormir logo o que por algum tempo achei estranho. Ela tinha falado tanto deste livro que até as coisas mais banais pareciam esquisitas.

Então me vi sorrindo no escuro, olhando o teto – Não havia motivo para ter medo. Não. Pensando bem, tinha algo sim. O jornal pela manhã diria o que ocorrerá com o corpo.

Antes de virar a cabeça no travesseiro mais uma vez, a imagem do dia em que vi pela primeira vez a Lorrimer veio. Fiquei pensando no que poderia haver de similar ali por ter lembrado justamente daquilo quando vira o corpo.

Meneei a cabeça negativamente – Em primeiro por que não havia nada. Em segundo por que a Weasley estava me fazendo ver coisas...

* * *

**_Sábado – 07:00 AM._**

O dia estava nublado quando acordei. Chamei um elfo para fazer um chá, e tomei um bom banho. Havia um pequena câimbra no meu braço direito que percebi muito depois, e não fazia idéia da onde tinha arranjado.  
No mais, um dia sem grandes novidades.  
Troquei-me rapidamente e antes de ir para a sala, encarei o espelho não deixando de notar que havia pequenas olheiras por conta da noite mal dormida, se é que podia ser chamada de noite.  
Andei pelos corredores distraído, pensando quando o jornal chegaria. Foi quando me dirigi ao primeiro andar. A Sala em que normalmente tomava café da manhã era composta por uma longa mesa comprida e fina de vários lugares com papéis de paredes verde-acizentadas e pequenos cômodos reclusos as paredes.

A mesa estava posta. Então percebi que havia um maço enrolado largado ao centro da mesa.

A coruja que a deixara provavelmente já havia ido embora há muito tempo já que as janelas retangulares estavam abertas.  
O cheiro de chá e chocolate enchia o ambiente, a claridade era intensa, o que irritava um pouco meus olhos. Os quadros dormiam, os móveis pareciam ter sido limpos um pouco antes de eu ter chegado.  
Pouco importava naquele momento. Me sentei pegando o Profeta Diário entre as mãos e comecei a procurar algum fato anormal.  
Sabia que O profeta tinha um patriotismo idiota em referência ao Ministério. Nunca deixariam passar uma afronta dessas em silêncio.

Primeira página – "_Copa de Quadribol, saiba tudo sobre os países que irão concorrer, e quais são as maiores apostas para quem vai chegar na final..." E _etc etc etc. Quadribol. Havia até me esquecido. Acho que apostaria algo este ano. Segunda página - _Novo artigo aprovado... _Terceira – _Concerto_ _Dragão de Fogo, venda de ingressos no Beco Diagonal..._ Quarta... Quinta... Nada, não parecia ter nada. Aquilo começou a me deixar nervoso enquanto tamborilava os dedos pela mesa. Tinham encontrado o corpo? Foi só depois de algumas páginas que encontrei uma página em que se encontrava particularmente alguns óbitos. Era um trecho pequeno, com poucas linhas. Mas bem sugestiva..._

* * *

A Funcionária do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Ruth C. Lorrimer, teve seu corpo encontrado nas imediações de casas populares de Hogsmeade entre a Vila Bagnold, pela madrugada.  
De acordo com os funcionários que investigaram o local, a funcionária foi atacada por uma maldição imperdoável e outros feitiços que lhe deixaram diversos cortes em seu rosto e braços.  
A Identificação da vítima só foi possível por amigos da funcionária. A irlandesa Marie Snough, Idosa de 72 anos que encontrou o corpo nas imediações, encontra-se atualmente em St. Mungus, em estado de choque.

* * *

_

No fim, senti um sorriso desdenhoso esvair de mim ao reler novamente a nota. Havia diversas informações omitidas. Omitidas para quê? Será que não perceberam que o rosto estava desfigurado para dificultar a identificação?  
Era estranho. Se o Nott tivesse planejado isso... Mas ele nunca pensaria que eu iria parar justamente naquela casa.  
Joguei a cabeça para trás levemente, enquanto tentava pensar algo sobre o assunto.  
Foi mais ou menos durante estes minutos imerso em um cheiro de chocolate enjoativo que comecei a ouvir barulhos vindo do saguão. Ergui as sobrancelhas um pouco descrente perante ao fato.  
Os passos até a porta aumentaram e duas coisas entraram pelas portas duplas da sala. Eu digo 'duas coisas' por que quem entrara era Blaise só que com um elfo doméstico agarrado á uma de suas pernas.  
Ele não parecia estar com muito bom humor naquele momento. Com algum esforço tentei me manter sério frente a aquela aparição.  
- Ele não quis deixar que eu o anunciasse, Senhor – anunciou o elfo com sua toga imunda e sua voz esganiçada.  
- Não era necessário – respondi.  
- Certo, Senhor – Afastou-se o elfo tremendo antes de fazer uma mesura que quase tocou o chão e desaparecer.  
Blaise permaneceu mo lugar onde estava, ajeitando sua calça com uma careta. Não pendurou a capa e rapidamente se adiantou, sentando-se em uma cadeira.  
Sem dizer bom dia ou qualquer outra palavra como manda a guisa ele perguntou, sério:  
- Você já leu o jornal hoje?  
Olhei para ele pensando no que responderia. Se eu respondesse '_Sim'_ ele falaria logo o que queria falar. Se eu falasse '_Não'_ ele pediria para eu ler o jornal. E aí eu teria que fazer uma reação razoável de choque e espanto. Achei melhor acabar a enrolação.  
- Sim, li. – respondi casualmente. – Suponho que veio falar sobre isto – disse apontando o maço que estava nas minhas mãos.  
Para minha surpresa, Blaise jogou uma maço idêntico na mesa.  
- E até posso apostar quem pode estar envolvido nisso! - Pequenas gotículas já haviam se formado na testa de Blaise em que seus cabelos estavam um pouco despenteados.  
- Quem? – perguntei apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, com interesse.  
- Oras. Quem podia mais? – perguntou ele exasperado - Nott!  
Achei a sugestão um tanto pífia mas não disse. Apenas revidei com uma pergunta. O comportamento dele sugeria mais nervosismo do que medo.  
- Por que seria ele?  
Blaise que era fanático por biscoitos quase os empurrou quando um elfo entrou na sala colocando uma bandeja ao lado de seu braço.  
- Por que ele estava muito puto da vida com você quando saiu do Cabeça de Javali.  
Por alguns segundos aquela afirmação sobre Nott me deixou um tanto satisfeito embora pesasse a gravidade da situação.  
- Mas isso ia incriminar ele também.  
- Não se ele tiver um álibi. – respondeu Blaise com pompa, inclinando-se levemente na cadeira.  
- A atenção só iria recair em nós se não tiverem nenhum suspeito. O que duvido que não tenham. Do jeito que o Ministério é incapaz... – comentei casualmente arrumando alguns talheres que Blaise esbarrara com os braços. Gostava da assimetria dos objetos.  
- Este é o problema. – disse Blaise batendo os pés no chão - Mandei algumas cartas hoje pela manhã e ninguém sabe de nada. Aliás. Alguém viu você voltar pra Mansão ou algo assim depois que você saiu do Cabeça de Javali?  
Não achei conveniente desmenti-lo já que tinha a convicção que eu voltara para a Mansão logo que eu saí de lá.  
- Não sei. Acho que sim. – respondi servindo-me de chá distraidamente.  
Ele mal esperou eu terminar a frase para empurrar a cadeira e se levantar energeticamente arrumando com trejeito a capa.  
- Vou no Ministério. Há algumas pessoas com quem gostaria de conversar...  
- Boa sorte, mas eu não vou. – respondi o mais calmo que podia. Tinha que admitir que aquele nervosismo de Blaise estava passando para mim pouco á pouco.  
- Por que não vai? – perguntou ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas como se eu tivesse louco.  
- Por que não. – respondi mal-humorado.  
Por mais que fosse uma complicação que pudesse virar contra meu lado não iria sair correndo feito um cachorrinho terrier em busca de informações sobre algo que ainda não era remotamente um perigo. Ou pelo menos, era o que eu pensava naquele momento...  
- Malfoy, vai se ferrar! Você não vai fazer nada! - perguntou ele irritado com os punhos fechados.  
- Modos, Zabini! – respondi cuidadosamente - Mesmo por que, vou preparar algumas coisas para o julgamento _concreto,_ que sei que ocorrerá.  
Ele piscou os olhos meio atordoado, parecendo querer avançar para o lado da mesa em que eu estava para xingar-me, á sua mercê. E no mesmo momento que fez isso ele pareceu mudar de idéia, já que deu uma volta com os calcanhares,  
- Se eu estiver aqui pro julgamento... – murmurou ele baixo e sobriamente enquanto saia da sala  
Foram alguns segundos para deparar-me com o silêncio e as pequenas ressonâncias do barulho do bule, á mesa.  
A impressão era uma só – que aquilo ainda mal começara e que da mesma forma, teria que colocar diversas ações em prática.  
_E nisso, pelo menos, eu tinha acertado..._

_

* * *

_

**Sábado – 19:50 pm.**

Estava pronto para ir.  
Havia vestido uma boa camisa, os cabelos estavam cuidadosamente penteados, os sapatos engraxados.  
Durante todo o dia havia tentando falar com Calthrop, mas ele mal conseguirá informações. Decidi que estava na hora de mudar de advogado, afinal, eu tinha os galeões necessários para comprar quantos advogados novos quisesse.  
Se não conseguisse nada no Ministério, poderia também tentar as táticas de meu pai... No entanto, a maioria dos contatos que ele manterá saíra do Ministério por conta do fim da Guerra.  
Teria que ser uma solução rápida, um jogo de contra-ataque.  
Teria que ser...  
Pela janela do quarto entrou uma coruja parda em que fez meio contorno sobre a cama e jogou uma carta que era quase um bilhete.  
Se fosse algo da Weasley naquele momento, eu juro que me tacaria da última torre da M1ansão...  
Abri-o rapidamente, e li:

_Sei que o trato era não nos comunicar-mos mas achei que devia saber – Descobri a ligação._

Não estava assinado. Acho que nem precisava dizer de quem era, mas eu não ia desperdiçar meu lindo corpo em um prol tão pequeno.

Li o recado mais duas vezes até compreender o que ele queria dizer realmente.

_Descobri a ligação... Descobri a ligação... _

Descobriu a ligação do que? Não havia perigo nenhum. Por que raios ela ainda insistia no livro?

Há não ser que não fosse o livro... Há não ser que fosse...

Merda! Será que Lorrimer poderia estar envolvida nisso?

Ótimo. Tudo que eu precisava – dois problemas em um só. Na verdade, já começava a ser três...

Joguei a cabeça para trás levemente como gostava de fazer quando algo me preocupava, a fim de refrescar a memória.

Então aquilo acabou me pegando bem no meio da testa enquanto várias imagens se passavam pela minha cabeça.

Os passos do Sr. Kindle no Ministério, a palidez de Scott, a capa que esvoaçava perto do corredor. Lorrimer caída no chão, os olhos imóveis, o filete de líquido grosso e escuro escorrendo.

Meio á contra-gosto, tive que admitir que havia uma solução e esta solução... Senti meus dedos tencionarem um pouco mais forte.

Ela poderia saber algo mas eu jamais pediria ajuda para ela... Qualquer pessoa, menos ela. No entanto, havia o favor pendente. Melhor, a Weasley com isso não poderia negar algo.

Ou poderia?

Peguei a capa rapidamente. Teria que ver isso...

* * *

**Sábado – 20:00 pm.**

Não demorou muito. A aparatação fora rápida e dentro de alguns minutos estava em mais uma rua de Londres, um pouco movimentada por capas por conta do frio.

Andei a esmo até encontrar a casa da Weasley. Logo encontrei aquele prédio antigo com leves rachaduras.

Não sabia se qualquer pessoa poderia entrar ou teria que ter alguma chave como a dos moradores. Decidi entrar pelo jeito mais dócil: batendo á porta.

O portão pesado estava fechado. Havia uma reentrância ao lado direito em que ficaria o porteiro, mas se ele estava lá era difícil dizer já que nenhuma pessoa veio abrir o portão ou ao menos falar algo. Saquei a varinha e fiz algumas fagulhas saírem de sua ponta para passar pela janela.

Nenhum sinal.

Esperei alguns minutos e durante o tempo que se passou só se ouvia o barulho dos passos de alguns bruxos que passavam na calçada. Porteiro lerdo! Não havia ninguém naquela merda de prédio!

Como se alguém enfim atendesse minha pergunta mental, o portão se abriu. Mas não era alguém que virá o sinal, e muito menos o porteiro. Parecia ser um morador que saía para compras ou qualquer coisa do gênero, Tinha os braços carregados de sacolas e trajava uma capa roxa qualquer.

Ao passar, duas das sacolas acabaram voando escada abaixo, parando perto dos meus pés. Segurando-me para não rir, ajudei-o á pegá-las novamente. Quando dei por mim, ele já tinha ido tão rápido como aparecerá, deixando por sorte o portão encostado.

Entrei devagar no saguão, encaminhando-se logo para as escadas. Naquele momento não tive paciência para reparar naquele salão de fraca iluminação já que alguém parecia ter se esquecido de acender os archotes, deixando toda a luz para a lareira enquanto dava aos quadros e aos poucos assentos enormes sombras que escurecia o resto do local. Só que havia um detalhe diferente das outras vezes em que eu estivera naquele prédio:

Havia alguém olhando a lareira e se não estivesse enganado, o que eu duvidava, era bem quem estava procurando...

Desci as escadas lentamente. Era uma mulher e ela tinha os braços cruzados, parecia estar olhando a lareira mais próxima que podia agüentar com o calor que emanava dela. Era incrível até que não tivesse notado minha entrada.

Aproximei-me lentamente, mas ou os passos fizeram barulho demais ou ela voltara a si naquele exato momento, pois no instante seguinte ela tinha virado-se rapidamente em minha direção.

- Quer me matar de susto! O que raios você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela descrente, de um pulo.

Apesar de escuro e não enxergar muito de seu rosto, vi seus cabelos rubros refletirem a luz do fogo. A partir dali tive certeza.

Calculei rapidamente o que diria. Não iria falar logo o que queria por que precisava de um certo tempo.

- Não entendi sua carta – respondi lentamente.

A carta era uma coisa óbvia de se compreender mas seria melhor assim... Que ela falasse.

- Não é nada – retrucou ela dando de ombros embora estivesse de costas para o fogo e fosse difícil saber que expressão estaria fazendo. – Só escrevi por quê... – ela hesitou, quase em um corte – Não é nada de mais. Só acho que fomos estúpidos demais...

- E quem disse que eu sou estúpido? – disse cruzando os braços. Chamar-me por um adjetivo daqueles já era demais.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto respondia:

- Claro que é! Principalmente por que... – a Weasley calou-se, ajeitando um detalhe da roupa. – Achei que não nos veríamos por no mínimo uns duzentos anos. Já percebeu que nossos encontros são freqüentes _demais_?

- Já. Mas não posso fazer muita coisa se você não resiste em ficar me mandando cartas – respondi sarcástico – Por que não quer falar o que descobriu?

- Nada. Um detalhe... meio estúpido.

- Claro. – concordei.

Ela deu uma volta em que consegui ver parte de seu rosto. Estava vestida de forma simples, com os cabelos soltos. O cachecol parecia ser da Grifinória.

Olhei para os lados e próximo havia uma poltrona razoável em que me sentei.

- Quer se sentar? – perguntei fazendo uma mesura ironica. Pessoas que ficam andando de um lado para o outro acabam me deixando inquieto.

Por algum motivo ela pareceu ficar mais irritada. Talvez fosse o fato de eu sentir-me mais á vontade do que ela naquele lugar.

Ela puxou uma poltrona e sentou-se á minha frente, quase contra a vontade. A lareira parecia iluminá-la de lado de forma que eu pudesse ver razoavelmente suas feições.

- Vou tentar ser delicada no que vou dizer pois não tenho certeza... Se é verdade. Mas é algo que considero muito e que venho pensando sem querer. Uma idéia que surgiu do nada e que quanto mais penso, mais parece fazer forma. – murmurou ela seriamente – A primeira vitima foi Amélia Scott, correto? Recentemente, consegui a confirmação que ela fazia parte do esquadrão de armamento do Ministério. Pois bem. – Ela tomou novo ar e começou a falar lentamente – Você se lembra naquele dia que nos encontramos no Ministério?

Senti um sorriso irônico invadir todo o meu rosto mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ela revirou os olhos e continuou:

- Eu soube que Scott intrometeu-se na sala onde vocês conversavam. Ela dizia sobre um projeto... E não, não posso dizer como soube isso – disse ela impaciente, adivinhando o que eu estava prestes a perguntar – A questão é que ela dizia sobre um projeto novo. Ela estava eufórica. Eu não sei exatamente para ser sincera, ela parecia razoavelmente jovem para seu porte e etc, etc. Soube que alguém a interrompeu, Lorrimer, eu acho, e mais alguém, dizendo que não podia falar disso ou algo muito similar. Ok, não importa – disse ela como se espantasse o fato com as mãos – A questão é que soube que ela falou uma frase... Que me chamou muito a atenção. Vejamos. – A Weasley fechou os olhos como se isso a ajudasse a lembrar-se melhor do que queria dizer – "_Seus efeitos são naturais, ninguém nunca pensa que..." _E então, Lorrimer a corta. Como estava ela depois disso?

- Louca da vida de tanta raiva – disse baixo.

Não entendia como ela podia saber disso. Por alguns instantes pensei em uma Weasley atrás da porta, bisbilhotando. Mas até eu que estava ali e que tenho uma ótima memória não me lembrava mais daquelas palavras ao certo. Poderia ela ter ido ao Ministério? Continuei a prestar atenção.

- Faz sentido. – murmurou ela baixinho...

- Não entendi.

- Vejamos assim. Preste bem atenção nesta frase: "_Seus efeitos são naturais, ninguém nunca pensa que..._", sobre o que ela falava na hora? Devia ser uma espécie de coisa, arma, ou poção departamento dela, não acha?

- Ela estava eufórica demais – disse tentando me lembrar da cena.

- Então_. O que você acha do que ela falava? – _Por alguns instantes a Weasley pareceu tão séria que me forcei á prestar mais atenção no que ela dizia. Então aquilo começou a fazer um pouco de sentido...

- Você acha que...

- Sim, Malfoy. Eu acho que era de morte que ela falava. Por que se ajusta de certa forma.

A palavra chave poderia ser "morte". Eu digo 'poderia' por que há milhões de palavras que se ajustariam ali. Mas não é exatamente isto que vem ocorrendo? Efeitos naturais. Todo mundo saudável. E então, muito subitamente, do 'nada', surge algo. Simplesmente, algo parece ocorrer, e a pessoa cai – então remexendo-se inquieta ela murmurou mais uma vez a frase que me soou muito familiar – "_Seus efeitos são naturais, ninguém nunca pensa que..." _Era essa frase que ela falou até interromperem.

- Há pontas soltas demais. – respondi. Tinha que admitir que a idéia da Weasley era bem interessante no entanto, parecia algo bem improvável de ocorrer.

- Eu acho que alguém roubou a fórmula. E mataram ela com a própria 'coisa' que ela criou. – respondeu ela, ignorando o que eu tinha dito.

- E por que você acha que existiria uma fórmula ou qualquer coisa assim?

Ela se aprumou na cadeira mais uma vez enquanto preparava-se para expor um pensamento.

- Vamos supor assim – uma questão de raciocínio prático: Eu compro um livro. Se tenho amigos, eu empresto este livro á amigos. Ou vizinhos, ou familiares. Se sou uma pessoa solitária, então é de supor-se que mais ninguém além de mim lerá o livro que comprei. Mas nem isto é certo. Em todos os casos uma pessoa comprou um livro. E esta faleceu. Mas ninguém mais faleceu ou ocorreu algo com mais pessoas próximas...

- Isso não é concreto. É difícil de saber.

- Não houve mais ocorrências de falecimento entre membros. – respondeu ela concreta. – E aí que está a falha. Deveria ter tido algo a mais. Se até livros passam de geração por geração, por que outras pessoas não foram afetadas? A relação não é exatamente em quem o lê e sim em quem o compra. E esta é a falha. Não é só a pessoa que compra que lê o livro.

Acho que quiseram evitar suspeitas. Mas acho também que o motivo esta intimamente ligado á pessoa que o fez. – disse ela inspirando fundo mais uma vez - Em resumo: Não é o livro. Eu só preciso confirmar alguns detalhes e passar este caso para a Meg, que é do Ministério. O livro nunca teve algo a ver com isso.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, um pouco descrente. Ela teria descoberto tudo aquilo sozinha? Duvidava um pouco. Mas se fosse verdade, tudo caminhava para um lado de que Lorrimer estaria envolvida ou saberia de algo. Ela e a tal Scott não eram do mesmo departamento mas estavam juntas no tal dia.

Naquele momento até tinha me esquecido de que ela queria passar aquilo para o Ministério, e era uma das piores coisas a se fazer. E se a Lorrimer estivesse envolvida...

- Por que aceitou quando eu pedi para ajudar-me? – perguntou ela muito de súbito e inquieta, cortando meu raciocínio.

Olhei para ela, que apertava as mãos, aquecendo-as, e que parecia ter uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Não acha que é um pouco tarde para perguntar isso? – perguntei embora já imaginasse sua resposta. Era interessante ver a Weasley curiosa. Agitava demais as mãos, como uma criança nervosa.

- Não é não. Principalmente quando você se mostrou tão interessado quanto agora.

- Tem certeza que estou interessado nisso? – perguntei suavemente em que vi por alguns segundos seu rosto petrificar.

Achei que estava mais do que na hora de falar. Ela parecia calma embora sei que se corroesse de curiosidade, e além do que, eu tinha vontade de ver aquele rosto se crispar por algum motivo.

- Inicialmente eu acreditei que você estava me investigando para o Ministério. – retorqui delicadamente – Seria a única explicação plausível.

Como era previsível, ela se ergueu de um pulo.

- Quê! Que raios você está dizendo? – a escuridão pareceu mais densa enquanto ela se aproximou com os braços cruzados, indignada.

Com muita paciência, retomei o que dizia:

- Weasley, sua explicação me pareceu deveras interessante a primeiros olhos, mas por certos pontos absurda. Você estava investigando algo com que não era paga. Quantas pessoas você encontra fazendo isso por aí?

Ela descruzou os braços e voltou para perto da lareira, quase andando em círculos.

- Ah, ótimo! – bufou ela – Mas se eu tivesse fazendo isso eu jamais falaria que era do Ministério para você!

- Obviamente que não. – respondi – Mas você está adiantando os fatos. Eu disse, _inicialmente_ – falei dando uma ênfase necessária à palavra em si. - Depois que você disse que era do Ministério eu deixei a hipótese de lado. Só que havia uma falha...  
- Ok, já sei! – e sobre a claridade da lareira, uma leve coloração vermelha se destacou em seu rosto até as orelhas - Que se eu fosse mesmo do Ministério, não precisaria analisar um livro assim. Não precisa jogar na minha cara que calculei mal. Mas já passou pela sua cabeça que eu poderia ser de algum outro departamento? – perguntou ela interessada.

- Seria estranho se fosse assim.

- Eu não iria cometer um erro tão idiota se fosse do Ministério. Se você por acaso acha que...

Considerei aquele ar contrito dela jogar as palavras, e a resposta veio quase em deboche na minha mente.

- Ei, não gaste sua saliva, eu não pensei isso. – Ela então pareceu se acalmar – Só achei no mínimo curioso, um detalhe engraçado – respondi.

Sua calma fora abandonada totalmente quando ouvira estas últimas palavras, tornando-se mais uma vez agressiva.

- Engraçado, Malfoy? – E chacoalhou a cabeça para trás como se recusasse a acreditar – Você achou isso?

- Seria algo interessante por que quando eu te vi no Ministério, acreditava que você trabalhava lá.

- E ainda acredita nesta idiotice!

Cruzei os braços e levantei-me, chegando mais perto dela.

- Weasley, você está adiantando as coisas novamente. Você depois disse "confessar" que não era. Se fosse uma tática, ela era bem inteligente Mas a certeza que você não era do Ministério veio com o falecimento da Ruth Lorrimer. Era algo real, não um disfarce. Você agiu com o choque comum de qualquer pessoa e o pior: Se você estivesse atrás de mim, seria ela que teria colocado você para descobrir informações pessoais. Soaria estranho por causa que muitos sabem de nossas desavenças familiares, só que era o encaixe perfeito, uma peça única que se encontrava.

Enquanto terminava a frase lentamente ela virou-se em minha direção, em que eu a encarava sorrindo de lado.

- Eu não tinha conseguido encontrar outra pessoa. Eu só sabia que você estava vivo por que havia te visto no Ministério. E quer saber? Bem feito por não ter confiado! Eu tinha falado a verdade desde o começo. – disse ela muito convicta há um palmo de distância de mim.

- Acha mesmo Weasley? E você por acaso confiaria em mim?

Houve um período de silêncio em que ela me encarou como se considerasse seriamente a proposta.

- Se fosse uma _necessidade_... – disse ela grifando a última palavra.

- Não fale por educação.

- Que raios, não estou falando por educação! Pra quê eu ia ter educação com você?

Ignorei a última pergunta que ela fizera com certo descaso.

- Weasley, você tem que pensar como a pessoa que vai jogar e suas justificativas. As pessoas do Ministério esperaram que eu usasse legilimência no interrogatório do Blaise, e não que eu riscasse a parte de trás do meu relógio com uma inicial. Por que se inicialmente parecia uma tática pífia, é algo muito simples. Tão simples que eles esquecem de reparar.

Ela pareceu furiosa e sua capa farfalhava com uma rapidez desnecessária enquanto recomeçara a andar pelo tapete pisando duro.

- Mas para mim não Malfoy! Parece que você esqueceu que podia passar uma informação com a mente, esqueceu de modo feio por conta... Conta de qualquer coisa! – respondeu agressiva dando uma pausa para continuar depois - Mas esqueceu. E não quis admitir isso.

Observei aquela sala mais atentamente. Será que alguém não poderia estar escutando aquela conversa, as espreitas?

Fitei o mais fundo que consegui aqueles olhos castanhos, procurando a resposta que com certeza a desbancaria. Afinal, ela estava duvidando de minhas habilidades.

- Malfoy, você não se importa com isto. Por que veio? – perguntou ela, como se de repente caísse a ficha.

Oh, finalmente. Já havia demorado ela notar tal fato. Senti uma vontade súbita de não dizer imediatamente, mas já tinha perdido muito tempo. Perguntei sem rodeios, tentando parecer despreocupado:

- Qual a probabilidade da morte da Lorrimer estar envolvida com isso?

- Lorrimer? Por que está preocupada com ela? – perguntou ela com o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados.

Literalmente, os Weasleys deviam ter memória curta.

- Eu não estou preocupada com ela. Mas infelizmente, algumas pessoas atrapalham até depois de mortas...

A Weasley mordeu o lábio não entendendo o que disse, mas algo pareceu fazer-lhe sentido já que de imediato aquiesceu.

- Ok, ok... Muitas. Se ela soubesse, ou tivesse visto algo, as razões são infinitas para quererem ela fora do caminho. – respondeu ela contando nos dedos.

- Certo. Ela estava naquele dia com a Scott... Mas acho que devia ser algo de suma importância para quererem eliminá-la com as próprias mãos...

- Por acaso...? Peraí. Você acha que esta coisa da Lorrimer tem a ver com o caso do livro?

Observei o jeito dela fazer a pergunta, como se fosse algo totalmente impossível, inimaginário. Visando que acabei me envolvendo nisto muito antes por causa dela, parecia impossível mesmo...

Um silêncio se formara em que tentei pensar em como colocar as palavras certas. Eu já não achava. Eu tinha certeza.

- Espera ai. – disse ela novamente mas com uma entonação de voz totalmente diferente de incredulidade, isto é, muito de repente colocando um dos dedos entre os lábios com o rosto um pouco franzido. - Você disse que achava que eu era do Ministério... Você não me...?

Olhando significativamente para mim, uma expressão clara de raiva se assomou á seu rosto. Ela não precisaria falar mais nada pois já sabia o que pensava.

Cruzei os braços e sorri docilmente.

- Algumas pessoas acabam por achar que eu sou só bom em negócios mas freqüentemente acabo misturando-os com o prazer...

Tão rápido como vento, ela se aproximou em passos rápidos e sem ao menos se lembrar que tinha uma varinha levantou seu braço em minha direção. Com uma certa dificuldade apartei seu braço antes que atingisse meu rosto, por muito pouco. Em um milionésimo de segundos ela investira o outro braço contra mim, em uma luta rápida e silenciosa.

- Não que você faça parte dos negócios, logicamente. – acrescentei baixinho perto de seu ouvido.

Ela encarou-me ainda com aquela raiva assomada que a deixava mais alta, no entanto, seu braço afrouxou.

- Está sendo um cretino. Acredite: Nunca mais vou deixá-lo tocar um dedo em mim! – ao dizer isso, ela puxou seu braço para si.

Ri enquanto via suas bochechas se transformarem em dois borrões vermelhos. Nestes aspectos ela era tão previsível!

Não tentei me aproximar mais já que ela mostrava sinais evidentes que queria avançar contra mim. Somente falei, calmamente.

- Você perguntou o por quê que eu vim. Quando você me mandou a carta dizendo que havia uma ligação... Eu pensei que talvez pudesse ter uma relação entre os dois casos. Agora tenho certeza. O assassinato de Lorrimer vai complicar totalmente meu julgamento. Eu estava com você na casa. Se pegarem-me para um interrogatório com um Veritaserum pela goela, eu provavelmente não saírei de Azkaban.

Houve um silêncio, uma pausa finalmente.

- E o que você vai fazer? Vai beijar-me para que eu diga 'sim' e tentar ir até o final com o caso do livro? – embora ela tenha aquiescido de leve, a ressonância de sua voz mostrava a raiva incontida que tinha dentro de si ainda - Já percebeu que terrível armadilha que é? Você não dava a mínima para o que eu estava investigando. E é justamente isto que vai salvar a tua vida. Não sei se percebeu mas o autor do caso do livro é quem com muita probabilidade pode ter matado Lorrimer.

- Brilhante! Se não tivesse me dito... – disse com falsa alegria, então acrescentei lentalmente. - Mas você não pode ajudar-me Weasley. Não pensa que sou inocente.

- Por que pensa isso?

- Por que eu sei, Weasley. Você é transparente demais.

- Sabe o que é pior? Eu confio em você. É o que mais me dói e faz o meu sangue subir pela cabeça com um xingamento pior que o outro – sua consternação era tão grande que chegava a ser engraçada, simplesmente parecia caber-se em si. Senti-me satisfeito com aquelas palavras. Tanto que as guardei para mim.

- Você acha que se os outros não estão seguros... Você estará. Mas você tem medo. - Ela postou-se á minha frente de forma inquisitiva, a respiração quase entrecortada pelo frio.

Quem era ela pra dizer se eu tinha medo ou não? Olhei para a lareira e tentei cortá-la da melhor forma possível.

- Eu não me importo com isso.

- Acha que sua vida não importa? Você está longe de ser assim! – rebateu ela rapidamente como um lampejo.

- Ainda bem que sabe. O que mais tem a dizer-me? – respondi ironicamente com um leve sorriso

- Que o medo não é para ser disfarçado.

- Uma grande frase, Weasley – disse com fingida admiração.

Eu não precisava de conselhos naquele momento.

- É sério. – retorquiu ela com o tom baixo - Eu disse que quero ajudá-lo...!

Fiz um gesto negativo. O que ela achava que eu era? Que eu estava implorando a ajuda dela por acaso? Nunca deixaria a Weasley ter pena de mim.

-Então tá – disse ela exasperada enquanto colocava as mechas ruivas por trás das orelhas em um gesto inconsciente, como se tivesse impaciente - por que você veio aqui, então! – ela perguntou com urgância tão próxima que achei sentir o seu hálito acanelado.

Aquela pergunta acabou por me pegar despreparado. O silêncio era anormal, com os estralos pequeninos da madeira secando ao fogo.

- Por um momento, achei que... – mas antes que terminasse ela acabou me cortando, coisa que detestava já que sou um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley.

- Malfoy, você sempre gosta de achar as coisas. Deixe que eu faça isso dessa vez. Só uma vez. – pediu ela.

- Você não ia conseguir.

- De preferência, sem dizer que não vou conseguir as coisas.

Ela tinha estendido a mão para ajudar-me e um Dragão orgulhoso se revirava dentro de mim.

- Está parecendo que você está com medo assim, se retraindo enquanto quero te ajudar...

- Quem faz os golpes baixos aqui sou eu – adverti ela.

Ela riu.

Então em um fio de voz, meio tímido, meio aliviado, ela murmurou:

- Acho que estamos nos entendendo...

* * *

**N/A** – Sabe o que é engraçado? Acho que é somente agora que a história do The Linen Door começa... Agora vamos para Capítulo I da segunda parte.  
E mais uma vez – Obrigada á TODOS que pediram por este capítulo. Posso ás vezes demorar na resposta das reviews mas sempre leio elas com muito alegria aqui! E não fiquem bravos quanto ao livro... Tudo á seu tempo... 


End file.
